Under
by Sayana Veroll
Summary: [Univers alternatif My Hero Acadamia] !CONTENU RÉSERVÉ A PUBLIC AVERTI ! Etudiant en troisième année de médecine, Izuku Midoriya, vingt ans, déprime suite à sa récente rupture. Un soir, sa meilleure amie débarque dans sa chambre et le force à l'accompagner dans un bar branché. [LA SAISON 2 NE SERA PAS POSTEE ICI ! RDV SUR WATTPAD A PARTIR DU 27 MARS]
1. Moment décisif

_Hello, lecteurs de FF ! Bienvenue dans "Under" , nouveau univers alternatif My Hero Acadamia ! _

_Cette histoire a germé en regardant les épisodes en rapport avec le festival, elle n'est sûrement pas originale, mais cette fan est surtout là pour ne pas rouiller, avant la reprise de YBM, en pause pour quelques mois ! Celle-ci ne sera donc pas spécialement complexe dans son déroulement, et courte en terme de mots, même si comme souvent avec moi, préparez-vous à plusieurs changements, paring possible et de la nudité^^"_

_Si des lectrices, lecteurs de YBM, atterrissent ici, ravi de vous retrouver !_

_Bonne lectures à tous et toutes ! N'hésitez pas à me donner des avis ;)_

_Les personnages de l'univers MHA appartiennent à __Kohei Horikoshi__, bien entendu !_

* * *

**Under**

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : Moment décisif_

* * *

\- Deku ! appela la voix de ma meilleure amie, tu es prêt ?

Je n'avais pas envie de me rendre à cette soirée à laquelle elle suppliait, ou plutôt obligeait ma présence. Son petit ami nous avait conviés à la découverte d'un bar assez chic, ouvert récemment, pas loin de l'université où nous étudions la médecine depuis trois ans. Entre nous, ce fut un coup de foudre dès les premières secondes de notre rencontre, lorsque nos yeux s'étaient cherchés puis accrochés. Je l'aimais plus que je ne pourrais jamais lui dire, elle m'apportait tant au quotidien... sa joie de vivre, son sourire rarement défait de son visage poupin et rose... toutes ces choses qui lui appartenaient devenu d'emblée lumières de mon existence.

Très vite, elle se précipita dans ma chambre et ne retint pas un soupir d'exaspération en me voyant emmitouflé sous la couette.

\- C'est pas croyable ! s'exclama-t-elle, tu vas déprimer encore longtemps ? Ça va faire une semaine ! Tu veux bien l'oublier pour une soirée ?

Non. Je ne pouvais pas. Un soir, une semaine, un mois, un an, une éternité entière, ça ne se ferait jamais. J'avais beau souffrir le martyre depuis notre rupture, il restait l'homme de ma vie, pour toujours. L'effacer c'était comme... perdre une partie de moi.

Elle s'avança vers moi et tira la couverture sans douceur. Je me repliais sur moi-même, mon corps presque dénudé secoué de frissons glacé.

\- T'es même pas habillé, constata-t-elle, la voix aiguë, on a rendez-vous dans une heure, je te signale !

\- Laisse-moi tranquille... bougonnai-je, je n'ai pas du tout envie d'y aller.

Je rabattis la couverture sur moi d'un geste rageur. Je voulais à tout prix être seul, cependant le radar infaillible de cette demoiselle me scannait avec la précision d'un chirurgien prêt à opérer. J'étais un livre ouvert pour elle.

\- Une rupture n'est jamais facile, Deku, s'enfermer dans la solitude n'est pas sain.

Une évidence, bien entendu, néanmoins, j'avais perdu la personne que je pensais être mon unique amour. Nous avions une relation si parfaite durant deux années... un bonheur. Et un beau jour, sans additionner les signes avant-coureurs qui s'étalaient devant mes yeux clos, tout s'était écroulé, tel un château de sable noyé par la vague. Je croyais notre édifice inviolable. Maintenant réduit à néant, je n'avais nulle part où me réfugier, dans mon monde triste et gris. Je désirais la solitude, ne plus sentir le vide de mon coeur que provoquait cette absence.

\- Allez ! pressa Ochaco en me tirant par le bras, lève-toi et file à la douche !

J'offris ma plus belle moue en guise de réponse, sans succès, elle pouffa de rire, lâchant sa prise.

\- Ça ne marche pas sur moi, tu le sais bien ! déclara-t-elle, en faisant un signe de croix avec les siens, à part te rendre encore plus irrésistible à mes yeux.

Je lui souris. Je ne la connaissais pas avant ses vingt-trois ans, mais cette Ochaco disait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête et j'adorais ça.

\- J'ai promis à Tenya de te faire sortir de ta chambre, reprit Ochaco avec sérieux, il ne le montre pas, mais il est inquiet pour toi. Je ne te demande pas de rester toute la soirée, même cinq minutes suffisent. On veut juste que tu t'aères un peu.

Tenya Iida et Ochaco Uraraka formaient un duo passé trois mois de notre insertion universitaire. Le brun à lunettes vénérait la demoiselle dès les présentations, lors de la cérémonie d'entrée, toutefois, le coup de foudre ne fut pas réciproque et notre ami avait bataillé dur pour se faire une place dans le cœur de son élu. Leur couple résistait, malgré tout, du propre aveu d'Ochaco, si elle tenait réellement à son amoureux, la flamme n'était pas aussi brûlante de son côté. Si je soupçonnais Tenya de s'en douter, cela ne paraissait pas le gêner outre mesure.

\- D'accord, capitulai-je en soupirant, je viens. Mais je ne reste pas.

Ravie d'avoir gagné cette manche, Ochaco leva les bras en signe de victoire.

[*]

La musique d'un groupe à la mode se fit entendre au travers des enceintes, ce qui suffit à ma meilleure pour se dandiner en rythme sur sa chaise. Son petit ami habitué aux ambiances studieuses faisait de son mieux pour camoufler une gêne pourtant de plus en plus visible. Il avait fait un effort pour moi, m'assurant son soutien en silence. Pour cette raison, je me sentais autant touché que coupable de m'amuser de son trouble.

Le bar n'était pas bien grand : un long comptoir, des verres suspendus au-dessus, quelques tables rondes, çà et là où s'entreposaient en face quelques sièges. Une minuscule scène à quelques mètres, les immenses enceintes surélevées par rapport à elle. Tout était calme, malgré le monde et l'excitation de la nouveauté qui se dégageait de l'endroit.

\- Il est sympa, ce bar, commenta Ochaco en faisant le tour de la salle des yeux, sans cesser de se balancer, comment il s'appelle ?

\- Ground Zero, informa Tenya, en réajustant ses lunettes.

\- C'est cool qu'il ne se trouve pas loin de l'université, on pourra s'y rendre souvent, décida la fille aux cheveux châtain clair.

Je préférais éviter. D'ailleurs, je souhaitais retrouver le confort de ma chambre, la requête de ma moitié féminine maintenant exaucée. Je me levais déjà, quand la lumière de la salle s'éteignit. Les acclamations surexcitées s'élevèrent aussitôt, ainsi que quelques applaudissements lorsque la scène fut de nouveau éclairée par un spot violacé, laissant voir des instruments. Un synthétiseur, une batterie, un caisson à basse et des micros.

Avant de pouvoir faire un mouvement vers la sorte, ma meilleure amie me força à me rasseoir d'un geste sec.

\- Jeunes gens de tout âge, bienvenu au Ground Zero, retentit une voix d'homme au travers les enceintes. Ce soir, nous allons changer d'ambiance. Applaudissez comme il se doit un groupe qui a bien voulu se produire sur scène ici... Spirit of Hell !

Le tonnerre redoubla, alors que je vis Tenya secouer la tête en soupirant. D'après son visage fermé, il détestait ce nom. Sa petite amie se prêta au jeu et poussa un cri de joie.

Les membres firent leur entrée sous les encouragements et chacun prit place : un cendré s'installa derrière sa batterie sans un regard pour la bruyante audience. Très grand, musclé, un teint un peu pigmenté par rapport au mien, son nez retroussé indiquait une mine dédaigneuse qui laissait largement entrevoir ce sentiment de supériorité qui émanait de lui. Sa tignasse indisciplinée reflétait sans aucun doute son trait de caractère le plus marquant.

Deux jeunes hommes suivirent peu après : le premier assez haut, à la peau et aux cheveux longs ébène, tout de noir vêtu, et un autre blond au faciès plus jovial. Le second se dirigea à la gauche de la perche tenant le capteur de son le plus proche des spectateurs, le premier à sa droite. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux brunes fermèrent la marche. Une taille mannequin au visage très joli sans imperfection se plaça derrière le synthétiseur, tandis que la plus petite alla vers le micro situé au centre de la scène, son instrument branché au caisson, peu après. Elle nous sourit, avant de l'adresser à ses comparses qui hochèrent la tête. Le départ fut donné par le batteur qui entrechoqua ses baguettes l'une contre l'autre.

Et la magie opéra.

J'entrai dans un rêve, ce son inconnu flottant à mes oreilles de la plus belle des façons. Un frisson jamais ressenti pénétra mon corps pour le faire vibrer de l'intérieur. La musique rythmée aux accords mélancoliques, sublimée par la voix volée de la chanteuse, acheva de me convaincre qu'il s'agissait là de la plus magnifique chanson que j'eusse écoutée de ma vie. Les paroles mettaient en avant le vague à l'âme, la solitude, l'envie de retrouver l'être aimé. Les larmes s'apprêtaient à couler quand ma meilleure amie me réveilla en me glissant à l'oreille :

\- Le blond avec les cheveux en pétard ne te lâche pas des yeux !

Trop absorbé par ma découverte, je remarquai en verrouillant mes prunelles vertes qu'elle disait vrai. Les sourcils froncés, son regard carmin m'enveloppait de façon insistante, comme pour sonder les moindres recoins de mon être. Pendant un instant, je fus tenté de baisser les paupières, avant de me décider de rendre la pareille. J'ignorai le but de la manœuvre, autant montré que je ne manquais pas de ressources, moi aussi ; s'il voulait jouer, je serais son adversaire.

Et là, une chose étrange, dérangeante, pour le moins inhabituelle se produisit : un désir jamais éprouvé, violent, fit irruption en moi, effaçant presque le visage de celui que j'adorais tellement. Il n'était pas question d'amour ici. Non, c'était autre chose de plus bestial, intense. Je voulais qu'il se soumette à moi aussi fort que je voulais l'être à lui ; qu'il me malmène, me marque de toutes les façons possibles, qu'il explose sans fin de plaisir en moi, en hurlant mon surnom qu'il ne connaissait pas. S'il n'en avait pas, j'en inviterais un, pendant qu'il en redemanderait à son tour. Un que moi seul aurais le droit de prononcer. Il existait déjà, au bord de mes lèvres, que ma voix souffla avec une impatience qui ne me ressemblait pas.

\- Katchan...

Nous étions loin l'un de l'autre, toutefois, j'étais certain qu'il m'avait entendu. Un regard suffit. Il le vit, le comprit, le sut... Et le désirait autant que moi.


	2. Pas enchanté, Katsuki Bakugo

_Chapitre 2 : Pas enchanté, Katsuki Bakugo_

* * *

De l'air. Vite.

Je profitai de l'ovation pour m'éclipser en catimini hors du bar. J'avais l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon, la sueur à grosses gouttes sur mon front. Ce comportement, à des kilomètres de mes habitudes me rendait fébrile. Me jeter sur le premier venu n'était pas mon genre. Avant de sauter le pas, il fallait créer une connexion, un lien, essentiel à mes yeux. Le seul que je désirais m'avait quitté, l'abstinence éternelle me tendait de loin ses bras. Je m'imaginais déjà, finir mes vieux jours en compagnie d'Ochaco, nous deux occupés à tricoter, les souvenirs de notre folle jeunesse en mémoire... Ainsi se terminerait mon existence, mon âme sœur à mes côtés. J'adorais Tenya, mais il ne faisait pas le poids contre moi.

L'air nocturne à plein poumons, mon corps se détendit. La rue encore animée à cette heure avancée, le brouhaha ambiant eut le don de complètement m'apaiser.

\- Izuku ! S'alarma cette voix féminine, tout va bien ?

Adossé contre un muret, je souris au visage qui m'observait avec inquiétude.

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, assurai-je.

Un pieu mensonge qu'il décrypta tout de suite sans insister. Moi-même je ne comprenais pas, alors l'expliquer...

\- Tu veux rentrer ?

Je hochai la tête, quand une voix fluette attira notre attention :

\- On a tous bien joué ce soir ! Et la standing ovation qu'on a reçue ! Je tremblais comme une feuille...

Ochaco se retourna tandis que ma vision vola vers le groupe bras-dessus, bras-dessous, devant l'entrée de lieu, les deux filles à l'avant, les garçons, un peu plus à l'écart. A bien les regarder, ils étaient assez jeunes, notre âge, sans doute. Je me surpris à m'interroger sur ces gens, leur complicité sur et en dehors de la scène ne faisait aucun doute.

Ma meilleure amie bondit vers eux.

\- Je confirme ! Vous étiez géniales, tous ensemble !

Des paires d'yeux l'observèrent, pris de cours par la soudaine intervention, avant d'inscrire une sincère gratitude.

\- Merci, dit la chanteuse d'une petite voix, une légère rougeur aux joues, c'est très gentil.

Tous affichèrent un sourire de reconnaissance. Tous, excepté... « Katchan » qui continuait de me regarder, une expression indéfinissable sur le visage. Impossible de savoir s'il était en colère, ennuyé ou bien agacé. Peut-être n'avait-il pas apprécié la façon dont j'avais répondu à sa provocation déguisée. S'il savait en plus toutes les images en tête durant ce moment... il me tuerait sûrement.

Pourtant, à nouveau, je me sentis irrésistiblement attiré vers lui. Le reste du décor s'effaça, l'air devint lourd, pesant, chargé d'une tension électrique. Mon palpitant se mit à cogner avec une force inouïe à l'intérieur de ma poitrine. Une sensation pour le moins déplaisante, de sentir de manière assez distincte que je perdais le contrôle. Sans égaler Tenya, je me croyais rationnel, les choses futiles ne me détournaient pas de mon but précis en aucun cas. Même en couple, je gardais les pieds sur terre, une qualité dont j'étais fier. Rien ne semblait toutefois normal en moi en sa présence. Je mourrais d'envie de me pendre à son cou, qu'il me prenne tout en violence, me fichant totalement des gens autour de nous.

\- Deku ?

Je repris mes esprits en entendant le lointain appel de mon homologue étudiante. Une mine interrogative ridait ces beaux visages, à part l'objet de mes fantasmes, d'après son petit sourire au coin. Je m'étais ridiculisé devant de parfaits inconnus.

_Merde. Il sait._

\- Excuse-moi, Ocha... je dois vraiment... y aller, bafouillai-je rouge de honte.

Je m'enfuis à toutes jambes sans un mot de plus.

[*]

\- Est-ce que tu veux bien m'expliquer, maintenant ?

La question ne cessait de revenir, trois jours après cette soirée maudite. Trois jours pendant lesquels Bakugo Katsuki, selon les informations fournies par mon pendant féminin, n'avait pas quitté ma tête. Il me poursuivait sans relâche, ma concentration perturbée.

\- S'il te plaît, arrête avec ça... suppliai-je, je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait rien.

Nous déjeunions en tête-à-tête, son petit ami parti assister un professeur, activité qu'il faisait souvent. Le sérieux du brun à lunettes, son abnégation aussi bien dans ses études que dans le soutien apporté attisait toutes les convoitises. La majorité des enseignants en pâmoison, il incarnait l'élève modèle par excellence.

La fille aux cheveux châtain clair m'adressa un œil suspicieux :

\- Tu comprendrais mon inquiétude, si tu t'étais vu, justifia-t-elle, ta respiration trop précipitée, la sueur sur ton front... J'arrivais même à entendre les battements de ton cœur. On aurait dit que tu voulais le bouffer.

C'était en effet ce que j'avais voulu et d'après les scènes envoyées par mon subconscient, ce désir restait présent, malgré tous mes efforts pour le chasser.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, avouai-je en baissant les yeux, le teint cramoisi. Je suis plutôt réfléchi d'habitude, même avec...

Je marquai un arrêt. Prononcer ce prénom me faisait encore mal.

\- Tu-sais-qui, repris-je, ça ne ressemblait pas à ça. Rien à voir avec un coup de foudre ! ajoutai-je en voyant son regard s'éclairer. C'est plus... bestial.

\- En gros, tu veux qu'il te baise fort, devina mon amie en souriant.

Nos pupilles agrandis par la formule tant choquante qu'inattendu de sa bouche, déclencha un fou rire de longues secondes, les larmes au coin des yeux. Le premier depuis une dizaine de jours me concernant, mes divers poids aussitôt alléger. J'adorai vraiment cette fille, seule à savoir provoquer un tel état.

\- Je suppose que tu peux le dire comme ça, acquiesçai-je, quand l'hilarité prit fin.

Les spasmes calmés, j'enchaînai :

\- Ça m'effraie, Ocha...

Ô que oui, ça me pétrifiait, ce penchant pervers insoupçonné jusqu'à inventé un surnom rien qu'à lui, « Katchan ». A l'instar de l'ensemble de mes réactions, la façon dont il était apparu dans mon cerveau me perturbait. Je revendiquais l'air de rien un droit, une possession, à moi et personne d'autre. Il m'appartenait.

\- Tu ne l'avais jamais vu avant ? me demanda Ochaco.

Nul doute je m'en serais souvenu, étant donné la forte empreinte de cette première rencontre. Katsuki Bakugo n'était pas du genre à s'effacer de la mémoire de quelqu'un. La certitude assez prégnante aussi, que peu importait ce qui se cachait derrière sa mine renfrognée et son air hautain, les gens l'aimait, l'admirait pour ça.

Je secouai la tête.

\- C'est bizarre tout de même, cette façon insistante dont il t'a reluqué, analysa ma vis-à-vis, tu étais trop occupé pour t'en apercevoir, mais lui aussi, il voulait te bouffer.

Et je n'aurai pas dit non, c'était ça le plus effrayant, finalement. Au diable tous mes principes, quitte à le supplier de vive voix, autant de fois que nécessaire.

Tout à coup, le visage de mon adorée s'éclaira :

\- Tu pourrais essayer de le trouver !

J'eus un mouvement de recul. Rien que la perspective d'un nouveau face-à-face me tétanisait ; mon esprit fuirait, mon corps me trahirait à la seconde où mes yeux se poseraient sur lui.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?! m'étranglai-je, je viens de me faire larguer, je te rappelle.

Ochaco éclata de rire, en m'adressant un clin d'œil malicieux.

\- Justement ! S'enthousiasma-t-elle, vous faîtes votre affaire, toute en protection bien entendu, c'est chouette, ça fait du bien, au revoir et merci !

Je me contentai de la regarder sans rien dire. Elle me connaissait, elle savait ma difficulté éprouvée à l'intimité. Le désir restait illusoire, inoffensif, n'appartenait qu'à moi. Impliquer quelqu'un dont je ne savais rien, passe encore, de là à le rendre réel... un cap pas prêt à être franchi pour le moment.

Elle ajouta, mes pensées à nues devant elle :

\- Avec un peu d'alcool, ça passerait nickel !

Là encore, je ne trouvai pas la force de répliquer. Elle ignorait un détail important de ma vie, gardé pour moi, la honte barrage au partage.

\- Je ne bois pas.

Ma meilleure amie poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu sois gay ? A l'heure qu'il est, c'est moi qui te boufferait.

\- Et Tenya ? demandai-je, un air faussement incrédule sur le visage.

Elle m'observa avec le plus grand des sérieux.

\- Tenya ou un autre, ça ne change rien, jamais. C'est toi mon numéro un, Deku.

La plus belle déclaration que j'eus entendue, mon souffle bloqué par la sincérité des mots prononcés, venus du fond de son cœur. La tentation de la prendre dans mes bras grandi, retenue au dernier moment. Si je m'autorisai une telle proximité, elle en subirait les conséquences tôt ou tard. Je ne supporterai pas de la perdre, elle aussi.

\- Pour en revenir à notre blond cendré... Je pense que tu devrais le contacter. Il paraît que le groupe se produit au moins une fois par semaine au Ground Zero, tu pourrais lui parler et...

\- Et quoi ? demandai-je amusé, qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui dire ? « Salut, moi c'est Deku, tu veux bien faire de moi ton jouet et me casser à la fin ? »

\- D'accord, retentit une voix derrière nous, mais je te préviens, je ne suis pas doux quand je joue, _Deku_.


	3. Dangereuse attraction

_Chapitre 3 : Dangereuse attraction_

* * *

D'accord, stop ! ordonna Denki, au bord de l'explosion. On arrête. Il y en a un qui n'est pas avec nous, là.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers moi d'un unique mouvement. Je me contentai de les observer à mon tour en haussant les épaules. La remarque s'adressait à moi, toutefois, je préférai sortir la carte de l'indifférence.

\- Quoi ?

\- Comment ça, « Quoi ? » s'indigna le blond, tu es avec nous, là?

\- Non.

Cela ne servait de se voiler la face. Je jouais comme un pied depuis plusieurs jours, ils s'en apercevaient tous, moi le premier, pourtant, je ne pouvais rien contre ça. Quelqu'un s'amusait à traverser mes pensées de façon un peu trop insistante, néanmoins, irrésistible.

Denki Kaminari soupira.

\- OK, je sors, j'ai besoin d'air, dix minutes de pause, décréta-t-il.

Denki en tête, tous suivirent, à l'exception de mon meilleur ami qui se redressa dès la fermeture de la porte.

\- Ne sois pas en colère contre lui, me pria-t-il, il est à bout de nerfs, entre les représentations qui s'enchaînent, et les cours.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute, si tu le baises mal, répliquai-je en me levant.

L'unique spectateur de cette piteuse répétition se rapprocha de la scène pour s'asseoir sur les marches à mes côtés.

\- Notre vie sexuelle va très bien, m'assura-t-il en riant, merci de t'en soucier ! Pourquoi toujours tout ramené à ça, avec toi ?

\- Parce que j'ai une image à tenir mon cher Eijiro, rétorquai-je.

\- Tu veux parler du mec qui saute sur tout ce qui a un pénis entre les jambes ? Ce n'est pas toi, ça.

Il disait vrai, heureusement pour moi, il était le seul à le savoir. « Qui je suis » est une question compliquée, à plusieurs réponses. Dépendant de la personne interrogée, les adjectifs retenus pour me qualifier variaient entre : « bourreau », « tortionnaire » et mon petit favori, « enculé ». Personne ne se risquait à briser ma carapace et je cassais volontiers quelques dents à celui qui grattait trop.

Eijiro faisait office d'exception. On se connaissait depuis le collège, l'unique témoin du pire comme du meilleur de moi. Le seul à m'apaiser quand je partais dans mes colères, à freiner mes excès. C'était à lui que je devais mon intégration dans ce groupe, la place de batteur vacante jusqu'à mon arrivée. Je m'énervais beaucoup moins depuis... mais je baisais beaucoup plus, pour compenser. Je ne me destinais pas à une carrière de musicien, pas du tout. En fait, les rêves d'avenir ne m'emmenaient pas loin ; je tenais à me focaliser sur un présent brûlé à la vitesse d'une flamme dévorant le papier. Mourir était le lot de tous, je n'avais aucun problème avec la guillotine de ma vie au-dessus de ma tête. Je voulais surtout vivre sans regret ; si j'avançais ma rencontre avec Dame Faucheuse à cause de ça, c'était tout bénéf' pour moi. Quitte à choisir, trépasser jeune et beau me seyait davantage que vieux et incontinent.

Avoir une certaine réputation avait ses avantages : j'étais le je-m'en-foutiste de service, le baiseur, le colérique. Qui aurait pu imaginer que derrière ces masques se cachait le patron du Ground Zero ? Une affaire montée à la sueur de mon front, au prix d'énorme sacrifice, destinée comme tant d'autres avant elle à se casser la gueule par un fatal manque d'intérêt, cette procrastination dont j'étais coutumier. Cependant, depuis un soir, la manière dont je percevais cet endroit avait un peu changé.

En voyant ce visage, cette tignasse d'un vert d'été, quelque chose avait grondé en moi, tellement fort que mes baguettes se cassèrent en deux, à la fin de la représentation. La façon qu'il avait eu de me rendre mon regard sans sourciller ; ce surnom ridicule adressé juste pour moi... il m'appelait et j'hésitai à répondre. Bien sûr, je mourrais d'envie de m'amuser avec lui ; je ne rechignai jamais à m'adonner à mon sport préféré, l'invitation on ne peut plus claire, cela dit, mon intuition hurlait de garder mes distances. Je comptais rester fidèle à moi-même en toute circonstance. Au mieux, je coucherai une seule fois avec lui, au pire, j'en ferai un plan cul régulier, ce qu'il n'apprécierait pas, la nature humaine désirait toujours plus. L'amour y mettrait tôt au tard son grain de sel, je me refusai catégoriquement à cette forme d'attachement, aussi cauchemardesque que la monogamie. L'un ou l'autre, l'envie n'existait pas, rien ni personne ne me fera changer d'avis.

Ce murmure, ce surnom ne cessait tout de même de tourner dans ma tête, ça me rendait dingue, les motifs variés : je n'étais pas _Katchan_, mais Katsuki Bakugo. Je détestais la manière dont il avait roulé sur sa langue, un appel à la débauche, et surtout, un désir de possession revendiqué. Or je n'appartenais à personne, sauf à moi. J'étais mon seul maître, mais souhaitais devenir le sien. Les choses que je lui ferais, si...

\- Tu penses encore à ce mec, celui dont tu m'as parlé ?

J'acquiesçai, _Katchan _accroché à mes basques. À défaut de le prendre, j'aimerais lui demander pourquoi ce murmure.

\- Tu m'as dit qu'il t'avait appelé par un surnom ? Tu...

Je l'interrompis par un grognement avant la fin de sa phrase. Je la connaissais déjà, aborder le sujet, inutile. Il appartenait à un passé lointain, révolu, bien que des réminiscences de cette horrible période revenaient parfois, ma motivation à vivre aujourd'hui mes jours comme un malade se sachant condamné renouvelée à chaque percée. La leçon d'une vie, la mienne.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda Eijiro.

Le retrouver, le baiser, le cogner, je m'interrogeais encore sur l'ordre des deux derniers. Je détestais les surnoms, en particulier celui-ci, il ne présageait rien de bon ; plus qu'une intuition, une certitude.

\- Tu es sûr ? s'enquit mon ami à la crinière rouge.

Je secouai la tête sans le regarder.

\- Non. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il m'a troublé, le _Deku_.

Les milliers de petits frissons sur ma peau me donnèrent la gerbe. Une preuve de plus qu'il ne fallait pas creuser, sous peine d'y laisser ma santé mentale, déjà pas très stable. Les choses empiraient à cause d'un putain de _Katchan. _Je devais me montrer prudent.

\- Sois raisonnable, c'est... commença Eijiro.

\- Je le sais très bien, tête d'orties ! m'emportai-je, je le sais !

Je me levai à la hâte, contrôlé par un besoin furieux de taper contre quelque chose. Je me sentais partir, le cri de rage prêt à sortir. « Raisonnable », un mot bannit de mon dictionnaire dès ma naissance ; je ne l'avais jamais été, sûrement pas à vingt-trois piges que j'allais commencer. Je voulais le revoir, en dépit des risques. Je contrôlerai tout, comme toujours.

Eijiro se précipita et pressa son corps contre le mien, juste à temps pour retenir mon pied attiré vers mon instrument. Son souffle contre ma nuque, sa chaleur me tranquillisèrent, ma bête noire assommée par la douceur de son geste.

[*]

Ce fut un jeu d'enfant de le retrouver. Tout chez lui puait l'étudiant bien dans ses baskets ; l'université proche du bar, une déduction digne d'un mioche de cinq ans. Pénétrer dans l'enceinte d'une facilité désarmante, je pus me mettre à sa recherche très vite, en prenant le temps de m'imprégner de cette ambiance inconnue. J'avais arrêté ma scolarité en dernière année de lycée, et ce malgré le fait que tous mes professeurs me vissent embrasser une carrière de haute volée. Avocat, médecin, qu'importe, l'ensemble m'était accessible sans travail particulier, toutefois d'un ennui mortel pour moi, au point que, mon examen de fin d'études en poche, je décidai de ne pas continuer. C'est à ce moment que naquirent ma désormais légendaire procrastination, ma passion des affaires florissantes et sans lendemain. Le tout résidait dans le flair et la chance, ce dont je n'étais pas dépourvu. À dix-huit ans, je gérai une petite supérette, à vingt-trois ans, j'ouvrai un bar. Même si tout récent, le Ground Zero attirait du monde que j'adorai observer, personne ne sachant qu'il m'appartenait. Pour l'élever à son apogée, je glanais des commentaires parmi les gens de la foule, le procédé habituel... avant la chute inévitable.

Le complexe avait beau être immense, je le trouverai. Il grouillait d'allées et venues, certaines d'entre elles m'accordaient un œil suspicieux, histoire d'appuyer sur l'évidence, au cas où j'oublierais mon jean troué sombre et ma chemise à carreaux rouge et noire : je n'avais pas ma place ici.

Ma contemplation achevée, je me dirigeai vers l'extérieur, rempli d'étudiants dans diverses positions, à manger leurs déjeuners. Éternel solitaire ou en bandes, tous les visages exprimaient la détermination de tracer chemin vers un but précis.

Deux rires sonores attirèrent mon attention, ma tête tournée vers la cible _Deku. _Il n'était pas particulièrement beau, mais possédait quelque chose d'horriblement magnétique. Intérieurement, des gifles pleuvaient sur mes joues de ne pouvoir résister. Pourquoi lui ? Je me posais toujours la question en m'approchant discrètement derrière le banc où ils étaient assis. La voix surexcitée de sa meilleure amie parvint à mes oreilles sans effort.

\- Pour en revenir à notre blond cendré... Je pense que tu devrais le contacter. Il paraît que le groupe se produit au moins une fois par semaine au Ground Zero, tu pourrais lui parler et...

Est-ce qu'elle le poussait vers moi ? Si elle connaissait le genre d'homme que j'etais, elle retirerait tout de suite cette proposition.

\- Et quoi ? entendis-je, d'une pointe amusée, qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui dire ? « Salut, moi c'est Deku, tu veux bien faire de moi ton jouet et me casser à la fin ? »

Encore cette invitation à laquelle mon pote de longue date pendu entre mes jambes ne put que réagir. Le voilà, mon moment décisif, je ne pouvais plus reculer ; soit je me montrais maintenant, le brisais dans tous les sens du terme, soit je repartais sans demander mon reste.

Il me fallut deux secondes pour arrêter mon choix.

\- D'accord, acceptai-je en me relevant sous les yeux horrifiés, mais je te préviens, je ne suis pas doux quand je joue, _Deku_.

_Enculé_.


	4. A brûle-pourpoint

_Chapitre 4 : A brûle-pourpoint_

* * *

C'était comme si la foudre s'était abattue sur lui, il se mit à trembler de la tête au pied. Sa meilleure amie baragouina quelque chose à son attention avant de détaler en vitesse, me laissant seul savourer cette confrontation. Je me délectai de ses traits révulsés, la brûlure de son visage. Il regardait autour de lui, mille signaux de secours inscrits, sans réponse. J'offris mon plus beau sourire carnassier.

\- Alors tu veux commencer quand ? Ce soir, ou tout de suite ?

Il bégaya des termes incompréhensibles, en évitant tout contact visuel. Il semblait affolé par les situations qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. « Mon jouet » , hein ? Cette blague. Il ne tiendrait pas vingt minutes à mon rythme.

Je croisai les bras.

\- Du coup ? m'impatientai-je, on commence quand ?

Selon le profil de mes proies, les réactions différaient une fois la chasse débutée : certains tombaient de suite dans mes filets, d'autres se donnaient un air inabordable en surface, quand ils ne voulaient que succomber. Tous, pensaient posséder ce quelque chose de spécial censé titiller mon intérêt ; en réalité, il s'agissait plus de satisfaire un besoin primaire, prendre du plaisir en provoquant le leur, ni plus ni moins. Ce n'était pas amusant, c'était primitif, ces hommes équivalaient à des capotes à usage unique ; un soir, voire deux, au maximum. Le même schéma, ligne au dessin parfait. Ma proie potentielle perturbait un peu le trait, puisque je gloussai en silence de son attitude sans même le toucher, chose rare. D'après mon observation, il n'était pas puceau, mais ne devait pas avoir voyagé très souvent au pays de l'orgasme ultime. Et je salivai d'avance à l'idée de le lui faire découvrir. Il aura au moins connu son meilleur coup avant de finir sa vie dans une maison de retraite à tricoter en compagnie de la fille aux cheveux châtains.

\- Qu'est-ce... (Il déglutit en passant la main dans sa forêt crânienne ) qu'est-ce que... tu fais... là ?

Il perdait tous ses moyens, sa glande sudoripare affolée. Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas exploser de rire. Une première que j'étais spectateur direct de mon propre effet sur quelqu'un, c'était franchement plaisant. Pendant une seconde je souhaitai pousser le vice à m'appeler « Maître » avant de me raviser. Je voulais le marquer dans tous les sens, non le faire fuir avec des délires sadomasochistes, pas ma tasse de thé, au demeurant. N'empêche, vu sa dégaine, il pourrait bien devenir ma...

_Katchan..._

Ah oui, _ça_.

Je m'approchai de lui. Son premier réflexe fut de reculer, tétanisé. Il avait peur de moi. Disparut le regard ardent trois soirs auparavant. Que craignait-il au juste, que je le bouffe ? Il ne fallait pas me tenter, à force de jouer ainsi, ça risquait d'arriver. Dans mon imagination en tout cas, je ne me privais pas. Les scénarii différaient, la finalité restait inchangée : je le dévorai en entier, sans laisser une miette.

Je fis rapidement un tour d'horizon : nous étions pratiquement seuls, les silhouettes présentes trop éloignées du spectacle.

Il buta contre un tronc d'arbre, esquissa un pas pour se décaler sur le côté dans le but de me fuir, pas assez vite pour échapper à ma vigilance. Je le saisis par le bras pour stopper sa manœuvre et le plaquai de nouveau contre la plante ligneuse. Bordel, son cœur battait à une allure... un miracle qu'il tienne debout. Ses yeux me suppliaient de ne rien tenter, il manquait de préparation. Peine perdue, dès la cible en vue, je pourchassai, paré à bondir tel un animal sur son repas. Toutefois, avant d'enclencher ce mode, il nous fallait éclaircir un point important.

\- J'ai une question pour toi, _Deku._

Il s'immobilisa, interrogatif. Il avait de très beaux yeux couleur émeraude, envoûtants. Une voix me susurrait à l'oreille qu'ils brillaient ainsi depuis son plus jeune âge.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as appelé _Katchan_ ?

Ma tête implosait sous ses murmures incessants... pour que dalle, visiblement. Je vis à son regard qu'il ne comprit pas ma question, il l'avait sorti sans réfléchir, sous une banale impulsion. Ça me mit en rogne, un désir de le punir gronda en moi.

\- Première règle, énonçai-je en le forçant à me fixer dans les yeux, à l'aide de mon index sous son menton, ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça. Mon nom, c'est Bakugo Katsuki, pigé ?

Il hocha la tête avec frénésie.

\- Bien. Ensuite...

Je rapprochai mon visage du sien et murmurai contre sa bouche.

\- J'accepte ta proposition. Tu seras mon joujou, mais je te le dis maintenant, dès que je me lasse de toi, tu te casses en silence, compris ?

\- Je... c'était... tenta-t-il.

J'arquai un sourcil.

\- Quoi ? Tu n'as pas réfléchi pour ça aussi, c'est ça ? Malheureusement pour toi, je ne suis pas sourd et ça t'apprendra à dire n'importe quoi. Un mec, ça assume. Et puis...

Je réduisis encore la distance si bien que mes lèvres effleurèrent presque les siennes.

\- Dans le fond, c'est ce que tu veux, non ? J'ai bien vu la façon dont tu m'as regardé l'autre soir.

Il rougit si violemment que la couleur mélangée à son vert lui conféra un air ridicule et adorable à la fois.

\- Vingt et une heures au Ground Zero, ce soir. Ne sois pas en retard, _Deku_.

[*]

Je ne me faisais pas d'illusions ; après tout ce que j'avais lu, la probabilité qu'il débarque semblait proche de zéro. Cela me soulageait quelque part, la dangerosité de notre fréquentation, même selon mes règles, plus que mesurée. Il représentait le « surplus » par excellence : trop innocent, trop tendre, trop doux, trop de tout. D'habitude, je me fichais totalement de blesser, faire souffrir, mais cette idée me laissait un goût amer de l'imaginer avec lui. Néanmoins, des différences importantes nous séparaient : il faisait l'amour, je baisais ; il rêvait de vivre ad vitam aeternam avec son élu, je chérissais ma liberté de choisir avec qui passer la nuit ; notre relation ne serait ni stable ni saine, un constat simple, reflet de notre incompatibilité. Malgré tout, curieux de sa décision, je regardai ma montre toutes les trente secondes, incapable de me concentrer sur la paperasse étalée sur le bureau. Je devais en plus recontacter des fournisseurs avant le lendemain... le temps lui-même se jouait de moi, indiquant seulement seize heures de l'après-midi.

_Katchan..._

La ferme, putain. Laisse-moi tranquille, qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin ? Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ou je te réduis en poussière.

Je fermai les yeux, m'adossant à mon siège. Ce satané surnom me torturait, me soumettait, j'avais horreur de ça. Ce soir, je montrerai au responsable qui dominait la partie... s'il venait. Ça bataillait dur en mon for intérieur : je souhaitais qu'il réponde à mon invitation avec une expression déterminer, pareille à celles imprimées dans ma tête ce midi. Je voulais creuser, voir, savoir, connaître les rouages de son corps, maîtriser chaque mécanisme jusqu'au dernier. De cette manière, il rejetterait ensuite une exploration aussi intime de la part de quelqu'un d'autre. C'était moi, en fin de compte, qui revendiquais un désir de possession. Il était semblable à investissement à court terme : j'y mettrai tout ce que je pourrai, il serait à ma disposition pendant un temps, et je l'abandonnerai.

Les choses auraient été encore plus simples, si _Katchan _voulait bien me lâcher. Le fautif de mon obsession naissante. Je le haïssais tellement...

_Katchan..._

Je me réveillai en sursaut sous les éclats de voix euphorique. Je m'étais endormi comme une merde... Je manquais de sommeil depuis quelques jours, dû à mes folies, et un certain jeune homme aux cheveux verts...

Vingt heures, selon les cadrans de ma montre. Le temps de me rafraîchir, vérifier que tout fonctionnait correctement, pêcher quelques commentaires clients. À cette heure, le bar se transformait doucement en boîte de nuit ; tout devait être contrôlé dans les moindres détails, aspect de mon travail particulièrement apprécié. Si je déléguai souvent certaines tâches administratives à d'autres, j'assurai moi-même la tenue de mon business. Les rêves de fortune ne m'attiraient pas forcément - bien tôt pour s'attendre à une rentrée d'argent régulière de toute façon - toutefois, c'était un défi à plusieurs niveaux, m'obligeant à aller au-delà de mes limites, et je comptai me démarquer, comme je l'avais toujours fait.

Il y avait pas mal de monde déjà, lorsque je descendis de mon bureau. Les gens attablés discutaient joyeusement en sirotant leurs cocktails, d'autres se déhanchaient sur la petite piste, non loin de la scène. Il n'y avait pas d'animation ce soir, elle devenait une sorte de prolongement, les clients pouvaient s'en donner à cœur joie. Un petit sourire étira le coin de mes lèvres devant cette vision.

La localisation du Ground Zero n'était pas anodine ; j'espérais lier l'utile à l'agréable, de mon côté et du leur. Les études réclamaient énergie, concentration ; si ces pauvres jeunes relâchaient la pression autour d'un verre, seul ou à plusieurs, tant mieux. J'avais une affaire à faire tourner, quand même.

Quelques dernières consignes au barman avant d'entamer mon tour en toute discrétion. Une fierté personnelle m'envahit de m'apercevoir que la grande majorité qualifiait ce lieu de « trop cool » « propre », « avec une musique d'enfer ».

Je jetai un ultime regard à l'ensemble, lorsque ma vue s'arrêta sur une grande silhouette, vêtu de baskets rouges, un jean, une chemise noire, un peu ouverte et une veste vert kaki. Mon carmin contempla ensuite son visage parsemé de tâche de sons sur ses joues et des pupilles émeraude, sa chevelure retenue par un serre-tête.

Il me fixait sans ciller, avec une expression déterminée.

Je lui adressai un petit clin d'œil entendu.

La chasse allait pouvoir commencer.

Tu es foutu, _Katchan_.


	5. La proie du lion

_Chapitre 5 : La proie du lion_

* * *

Je le regardai avec détermination, à cœur de montrer l'indignation vis-à-vis de l'étiquette de froussard qu'il m'avait attribué. L'effet de surprise dissipé, après des heures à tourner en rond dans ma petite chambre d'étudiant, prendre l'air m'apparaissais être une bonne idée. Je m'étais douché, changé, puis mes pieds m'amenèrent ici avant vingt et une heures, malgré la décision de laisser couler, ne pas y aller. L'envoûtement puissant que je subissais commandait néanmoins mes actions : je ne désirais pas ma présence face à lui, elle signifiait beaucoup et si peu. La preuve concrète surtout, qu'à cause de cet homme, je ne me reconnaissais plus.

La manière dont il me mangeait des yeux indiquait sans mal ses intentions de cette nuit ; tourner les talons, fuir semblait le plus judicieux, je ne voulais pas être dévoré. Mes jambes restaient clouées au sol, incapables de bouger et, lorsqu'il se fraya un chemin vers moi, je le fixai toujours.

Selon mon analyse, il usait et abusait de ses charmes pour séduire n'importe qui sans effort ; un être débordant de confiance, que rien n'effrayait ou n'arrêtait, une fois son objectif défini. Un encas, une proie de plus à ajouter sur son tableau de chasse, voilà ma seule utilité. Son corps attiré par le mien ne représentait pas plus qu'un morceau de viande.

Chez lui, l'investissement émotionnel était distribué avec parcimonie, jamais aux coups d'un soir. Ce contact, lors de notre première rencontre, restait gravé dans ma mémoire pour de mauvaises raisons. Je sentais déjà, le danger de sa personne, la rage, le besoin de possession. Si je partais maintenant, j'éviterais les problèmes, décision de la sagesse.

Une partie de moi souhaitait tout de même explorer ce quelque chose qui me poussait comme un aimant. Cette attraction sans nom demeurait en moi de façon trop persistante pour feindre l'ignorance, la curiosité achevant de me convaincre d'aller au bout de ce caprice, aussi fugace soit-il.

Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de moi, nos regards soudés l'un à l'autre, pendant ce qui sembla une éternité. J'étais certain qu'il me déshabillait dans un coin de son cerveau, mon énergie rassemblée pour garder la tête haute, éviter de trembler. Cette situation, conséquence de mon effronterie, allait être assumée de bout en bout. Heureusement, pas au-delà d'une nuit...

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui me prenait ? Je n'avais rien fait pour justifier ma place de « joujou » ! Mes paroles dépassèrent ma pensée lors d'une conversation personnelle qu'il s'était permis d'écouter ! Cette réalisation provoqua un souffle de colère, m'injectant la force de me détourner, sortir sans un mot. Venir ici était une erreur. Peu importe à quel point il me plaisait, les coups d'un soir ne me correspondaient pas. Une année entière s'était écoulée pour que j'accepte le toucher de quelqu'un, je ne comptais pas réitérer une telle proximité en si peu de temps.

\- Tu fuis ? me nargua cette voix derrière moi, ça ne m'étonne pas, remarque. C'est une habitude, je présume ?

Je m'arrêtai sans me retourner.

\- Tu ne me connais pas.

\- Bien sûr que si, répliqua-t-il avec une exécrable désinvolture, je sais qui tu es, _Deku_. Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert.

Je fis face. À l'entrée du Ground Zero, les bras croisés, l'épaule contre la porte, il m'avisait d'un œil critique.

Le rouge me monta aux joues d'avoir l'impression d'être vraiment _nu_ sous son carmin enflammé.

\- Tu te décides ? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis un homme très occupé, j'ai pas que ça à faire. Je te laisse le choix. Tu peux repartir dans ta chambre d'étudiant, ni vu ni connu, ou tu viens avec moi, et je te brise en morceaux.

Il ne doutait de rien, ce petit arrogant, j'eus presque envie de rire, tant sa phrase sonnait creuse à mes oreilles. Il se prenait probablement pour le meilleur coup de Tokyo, voire du pays, alors que mon intérêt se situait ailleurs, sans pouvoir mettre le doigt dessus. Accoudé contre la porte, sa pose nonchalante lui donnait de faux airs de régent d'un royaume ; ce sourire narquois, persuadé que je ne refuserais pas...

Cette attitude hautaine décida pour moi.

\- Bonne soirée, _Katchan_...

À mon tour, je lançai un clin d'œil. Je me détournai, quand je sentis ses doigts saisir mon poignet et m'attirer dans la ruelle derrière le bar. Je fus plaqué la seconde d'après contre le mur, mon assaillant enfermant ma tête entre ses mains, mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Ce que je craignais se produisit : je ne le repoussai pas, au contraire, je me collai davantage, à la recherche du contact de ses muscles contre les miens, nos langues entamant un ballet endiablé, tous mes sens en alertent. Le baiser violent, possessif, dévorant, me punissait, m'imprégnait d'une saveur indescriptible, à laquelle je fus totalement soumis. Mon esprit égaré, une parcelle de moi que je ne soupçonnai pas, s'éveilla sous la mélodie de son cœur, cette capacité à me faire mourir et renaître par l'air qu'il m'ôtait puis redonnait à la fois.

Il finit par s'éloigner. Je fus satisfait de constater que cet intense échange le déboussolait autant que moi, d'après l'expression désorientée de son visage.

\- Je t'ai demandé... de ne plus... m'appeler comme ça, me remémora-t-il à bout de souffle.

Je repris aussi bien ma respiration que mes fonctions motrices avant de rétorquer.

\- Mon nom n'est pas Deku non plus, mais Izuku Midoriya. Si ta réplique suivante est, « Mais ta copine a dit... », je la connais, c'est mon amie, elle a le droit. Toi, non. J'attends aussi, « Tu t'es présenté comme ça, quand... » tu as délibérément entendu une conversation privée, ça ne se fait pas.

Il releva ses flammes rouges vers moi avec une soudaineté qui me paralysa.

\- Casse-toi, ordonna-t-il, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai voulu perdre mon temps avec toi. Retourne à ta petite vie, oublie-moi.

Ses paroles me touchèrent plus que de raison, la fureur à l'égard de ma propre réaction hors de portée. Les situations étaient radicalement différentes, toutefois, la douleur ressentie presque comparable à celle de ma récente rupture. En outre, après le baiser que nous venions d'échanger, il exigeait l'impossible. Personne ne m'avait embrassé avec une telle passion, même factice, j'en redemandai.

Fier, je fis cependant de mon mieux pour donner le change.

\- D'accord.

_Retiens-moi, _suppliai-je en m'éloignant. _Retiens-moi..._

Je me dégouttai de cette attitude : je soufflais le chaud et le froid, à le provoquer puis le repousser la seconde suivante. Le trouble qu'il générait en moi, mes barrières incassables m'empêchaient de me jeter dans cette folie personnifiée.

Les larmes me brûlaient les paupières, autant que l'incompréhension que je sentais gronder à l'intérieur de moi, tandis que j'entamai mon trajet vers l'université. Au loin, une voix hurlait que si je le fuyais maintenant, il deviendrait le plus gros regret de ma vie.

\- Katchan ! criai-je, en me retournant.

Pourquoi diable persistai-je à l'appeler ainsi ? Cela impliquait une intimité que nous n'avions pas – ou du moins pas encore – pourtant, sans pouvoir l'expliquer, impossible pour moi de prononcer son prénom.

Il ne s'arrêta pas, je courus pour le rattraper.

\- Allons chez toi, dis-je, une fois à sa hauteur.

Dos à moi, je vis ses lèvres se retrousser en une mimique sarcastique.

\- Tu es au courant de ce qu'on va y faire ? Un indice : pas un scrabble.

Je frémis, conscient d'atteindre le point de non-retour. J'en mourrais d'envie, c'était certain depuis le premier soir, toutefois... Tout lui dire ne servirait à pas grand-chose ; puisqu'il ne s'agissait que d'une seule nuit, que ferait-il d'une telle information ? Pas même Ochaco la connaissait, la raconter à un homme que je venais de rencontrer, hors de question.

\- C'est juste...

\- ... tu as un problème avec l'intimité.

Sa phrase résonna dans mon crâne un nombre incalculable de fois, à la recherche du point d'interrogation qui semblait perdu quelque part dans l'intonation, en vain. Une affirmation nette plutôt qu'une demande.

Il se tourna vers moi, ses yeux dans les miens.

\- Je t'ai dit que je te connaissais, _Deku_. Tu ne peux rien me cacher, je sais tout de toi. J'ai tout lu, l'autre soir.

J'eus un petit rire nerveux.

\- Suis-je donc si transparent ?

Je n'attendais pas de réponse, cette interrogation déguisée camouflait en réalité un reproche envers moi. Si une telle chose était possible, j'exposai ma plus profonde blessure devant la pire personne qui soit, tendant moi-même le couteau qu'il pouvait planter à tout moment.

\- Seulement pour moi.

Une autre affirmation, prononcée avec la fougue qui devait faire partie de son charme. L'effet fut en tout cas immédiat, le rouge sur l'ensemble de ma peau laiteuse.

Un léger soupir s'échappa de sa bouche.

\- Écoute, restons-en là, d'accord ? Les choses vont empirer, sinon.

De quoi parlait-il au juste ? Pourquoi avais-je la sensation qu'il luttait pour se contenir ? D'où venait la souffrance indicible au fond de ses orbes écarlates ?

\- Katchan, soufflai-je en baissant les yeux, je... c'est ce que je veux.

Un aveu simple qui accéléra les battements de mon cœur. Je souhaitai coucher, baiser, niquer, copuler, sa formule sans importance ; à cet instant, je le désirais en moi plus que tout, même si cela signifiait bafouer toutes mes règles une nuit durant, avec un homme dont j'ignorai tout.

Je pensais à ce désormais ex petit-ami, sa patience à toute épreuve, que je sois prêt à franchir le pas. Il serait sûrement en colère, si mis au courant de mes projets à venir ; il se sentirait trahi, me demanderait pourquoi autant d'attente, quand je me précipitai dans le lit d'un autre, bien plus nocif, au bout de seulement trois jours. L'injustice dans toute sa splendeur.

Ce n'était pas de l'amour, ça n'allait pas le devenir, pas plus que s'inscrire dans le temps ; malgré ça, je ne pouvais pas résister contre mes envies et en ce moment, toutes pointaient vers lui.

L'éclat de ses prunelles plus ardent, il saisit ma main avec hâte et m'entraîna à sa suite.


	6. Dans la gueule du loup

_**~ Le coin des reviews ~**_

* * *

_Coucou Lijovanchan !  
Merci beaucoup pour tes mots !  
__Oui, ça commence à devenir chaud entre les deux zigotos... Est-ce que Deku va droit vers une relation toxique ? Je ne peux pas répondre pour le moment, mais espère pouvoir t'emmener là où je le souhaite en tout cas ;)  
Bonne lecture de ce chapitre !_

* * *

_Chapitre 6 : Dans la gueule du loup_

* * *

Je me réveillai sous le rayon de soleil qui filtrait au travers de la fenêtre. Redressé sur mon séant, mes yeux parcoururent cet endroit inconnu, l'esprit perdu dans une brume de sommeil. En automatisme, je soulevai mon téléphone portable du sol pour regarder l'heure. L'horloge indiquait six heures trente. J'avais dormi dans son appartement... Je tournai la tête ; il n'était pas là, pas de mot, le vide complet. Bien sûr... À quoi je m'attendais, maintenant qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, je n'existais plus. Je remarquai tout de même la délicatesse, l'ensemble de mes affaires rassemblées sur une chaise en face du lit.

Une main sur le visage, je retins un soupir. A l'image d'une prostituée, je guettai presque une enveloppe d'une poignée de billets quelque part, une attitude pas surprenante de sa part ; nous avions juste baisé sans attache, un simple service.

Une chaleur inonda cela dit mes joues lorsque les évènements de cette nuit irréelle me revinrent en mémoire, grâce à son odeur sur ma peau.

Je ne pouvais savourer la victoire de mes barrières abattues, Katchan formait ma seule pensée à cet instant, sa présence encore vive ; ses mains, son visage, ses lèvres en particulier, l'ensemble de son corps répondant au mien d'une façon aussi indécente qu'exquise...

Je devais partir au plus vite.

Je me levai déjà quand j'entendis les clés dans la serrure ; la seconde d'après, il apparut, un petit sac en plastique — des viennoiseries, d'après la senteur — sous le bras.

Il se figea devant mon expression déconfite et m'observa de la tête au pied (comme s'il ne m'avait pas assez vu nu...) avant de me sourire.

\- Je suis peut-être un connard, mais filer en douce n'est pas mon style, dit-il, d'autant que...

Il écarta les bras :

\- On est chez moi.

Un lieu assez intimiste, contrairement aux apparences : une vaste pièce, délimitée en plusieurs coins ; la porte de la salle de bain à plusieurs mètres de la droite de l'entrée mise à part, elle se composait d'un salon, muni d'un canapé blanc, d'une table basse en verre, face à une large télévision encastrée, sous un meuble dernier cri où trônaient plusieurs consoles de jeux, ainsi qu'un ordinateur portable ; une étagère de divers livres et mangas formait un angle, loin derrière une cuisine américaine aménagée avec soin ; une unique fenêtre longeait l'ensemble sur la gauche. Les murs en briques rouges donnaient une allure à la fois rustique et séduisante à ce tout décoré sobrement.

Une baie coulissante se détachait du reste. Située très à l'arrière, elle menait vers la chambre, agencée de manière que l'invité temporaire comprenne de lui-même son usage : un lit de grande taille au centre, un éclairage tamisé au-dessus de la tête. Le plâtre de couleur violette, synonyme de rêve et de solitude, achevait d'emprisonner la proie dans la cage du prédateur.

Cet ensemble écrivait un message limpide : ici, il contrôlait tout. Dès l'instant où ses « victimes » mettaient un orteil dans son domicile, elles se soumettaient.

\- Petit déjeuner ? proposa-t-il en levant le contenant, j'ai de quoi faire du thé, du café, même un chocolat chaud, si tu veux. Mais tu préfères le salé.

Sa voix me déstabilisa un peu. À l'entendre, on croirait qu'il me connaît depuis l'enfance, tant ses paroles ne trahissaient pas le doute. Cela me désarçonnait, m'irritait, qu'il soit capable de lire en moi de la sorte, ça n'augurait rien de bon. Son petit manège ne prenait pas de toute manière ; pourquoi tant de prévenance ? Sa longue liste inscrivait désormais mon nom, je n'avais plus de raison de rester.

\- Je dois rentrer à l'université, dis-je en marchant vers mes habits, je commence un stage en hôpital à partir de demain, j'ai encore des choses à préparer.

Un demi-mensonge, l'excuse parfaite. J'évitais les questions, mon interlocuteur déjà au courant que les études demandaient un investissement total. Ce blond représentait une folie de plusieurs heures, mais la réalité reprenait ses droits, lui tout à son passe-temps favori et moi, le maniement des outils censés sauver des vies. Le manège s'arrêtait enfin, ma tête prête à exploser.

\- Tu fuis, remarqua-t-il, encore.

Je soupirai.

\- Non, contredis-je, je relance les cartes, selon tes propres règles, tu te souviens ? Une nuit, pas d'attache. C'est fini, retournons à notre routine.

\- Donc, pas de petit-déj' ?

Je secouai la tête.

\- Ne joue pas à ça, prévins-je.

Il posa le sac sur la chaise, se dirigea vers moi avec lenteur, ses pas sur le bois ciré empli d'une colère contenue. D'instinct, je serrai mes affaires contre moi.

Il me poussa contre le lit, ma futile protection par terre, dû à la perte d'équilibre. Je me retrouvai sur le dos, tandis qu'il s'installa à califourchon sur moi. Je voulus m'échapper, mais ma bouche prise d'assaut par la sienne dans une emprise aussi douce que foudroyante, eu raison de ma résistance. Je l'attirai contre moi en glissant ma main dans sa chevelure désordonnée, mes jambes autour de sa taille ; identiques à ceux de la nuit dernière, ses baisers affamés marquaient mon cou et, comme la veille, je ne pus me retenir de gémir.

L'effet de ce type sur moi était sauf sain. Cette vérité que j'allais tôt ou tard devoir affronter, se frayait un chemin dans mon cœur à chacune de nos interactions. Néanmoins, là, tout de suite, elle s'effaçait volontiers, sa place cédée à l'échappatoire qu'il m'offrait, dont j'avais besoin.

\- J'adore jouer... susurra-t-il contre ma nuque, surtout quand je constate à quel point tu es réceptif à tout ce que je te fais. Ton ex ne devait pas avoir énormément d'expérience, vu tout ce que tu as crié hier.

Je tentai de le repousser, partagé entre la honte et la colère. Qu'il présume de mon ancienne mais précieuse relation m'agaçait. Il ignorait tout du lien magique qui comptait quoiqu'il arrive, incomparable avec la durée éphémère du nôtre.

Il attrapa mes mains et les plaça de chaque côté de ma tête. Le rouge de ses pupilles jetait des flammes prêtes à me consumer. Et je trépignais d'impatience.

\- Je n'étais pas le seul à crier, répliquai-je, en plongeant mes prunelles dans les siennes.

Il sourit en entrelaçant ses doigts dans les miens.

\- Et tu sais quoi, _Deku _? J'ai envie de recommencer.

Sans attendre une éventuelle réponse, il fondit à nouveau sur mes lèvres.

[*]

\- Dis donc, tu as fait des folies ou quoi ? me lança Ochaco dans l'amphithéâtre, à la fin du dernier cours de la journée, tu as de sacrés cernes.

J'étais en outre incapable de me concentrer, perturbé par un certain cendré. Après la douche la plus perverse de mon existence, je m'étais enfui à toutes jambes, conscient que plus les choses s'éternisaient, plus cela deviendrait compliqué pour lui comme pour moi. Il m'avait cependant poursuivi sans relâche ; ou je le voyais, ou je m'attendais qu'il surgisse de nulle part, réclamant mon corps, celui-là même qui hurlait l'appel du sien à l'heure actuelle.

Je ne le chercherai plus, j'éviterai le Ground Zero au maximum afin de ne pas céder à la tentation, le mieux à faire.

\- Il faut que je te parle d'un truc qui m'est arrivé hier, annonçai-je en prenant sa main.

L'éclat de mes yeux sûrement éloquent, elle serra instantanément la mienne, ses paroles muettes affirmant qu'elle serait toujours là en cas de besoin. Les sanglots comprimèrent aussitôt ma poitrine, une boule énorme dans la gorge.

\- Ocha, j'ai...

\- Allons ailleurs, m'interrompit-elle, scrutant autour d'elle, j'ai l'impression que cette conversation va durer un moment.

Je la suivis dans la cafétéria de l'université où nous nous assîmes l'un face à l'autre. L'endroit, toujours bondé fut un temps, déserté à cause du bar. Le pauvre gérant parcourait la salle d'un regard résigné, jusqu'à s'arrêter à notre hauteur en souriant, soulagé de voir une clientèle. Nous commandâmes deux boissons, servies très vite. Ma paille tournoyait dans mon verre de longues secondes après, mes pensées rassemblées à ce qui ressemblait à une plaidoirie. J'ignorai d'où venait ce besoin de justifier un comportement enclenché de ma volonté, mais je ressentais l'envie d'alléger ce drôle de poids, autant que de l'entendre me dire que je dramatisais.

Elle attendit patiemment que j'ose ouvrir la bouche, sans faire de remarque. Sans doute devinait-elle la difficulté de m'épancher sur quelque chose d'aussi intime, quand je ne m'étais jamais confié sur ce sujet lors de ma précédente relation...

Sans la regarder, je tentai un pas timide.

\- Hier, j'ai... couché avec... un homme.

Pas prêt à affronter son jugement, mes yeux restaient baissés avec obstination vers la paille qui continuait de faire le tour du verre.

\- Je ne pourrais pas expliquer ce qui m'a poussé, je ne comprends pas, enchaînai-je en rougissant, tout ce que je peux te dire... c'est que j'en avais envie et que c'était...

Magique, mais pas une question de performances. Le choc brutal, toutefois euphorique de sentir tout mon être réagir à la moindre sollicitation. Un fait dérangeant, quand je ne m'enflammais pas si facilement. Une première fois que j'expérimentais le lâcher-prise, que je m'abandonnais à une étreinte ainsi, sans amour, si intense que j'en portais les marques, mon esprit pas encore revenu de ce merveilleux voyage. Son odeur m'enveloppait toujours, sa voix rauque, mélangée à mes cris ne cessait de marteler mes oreilles, sa peau tatouée sur mes lèvres... Une domination totale et absolue.

Une journée entière à repasser le dérouler de cette nuit étrange, et un constat accablant s'imposait à la fin de mes réflexions : nos deux essences entremêlées avec force et passion, désormais inaccessibles avec quiconque de mon côté. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, pourtant, nous avions atteint ce que peu de gens expérimentent : une vraie communion, aussi bien spirituelle que physique. Hier, j'avais trouvé ma véritable âme sœur, et ce n'était pas une illusion de mon cœur troublé ; toutes mes défenses à nues d'un simple souffle me guidaient vers lui. Cela aurait pu être transcendant si cet arrière-goût ne persistait pas sur ma langue, synonyme de mon intuition alertée qu'il s'agissait là du début de mon tourment.

Voilà pourquoi je devais me protéger, le fuir. Je pourrais basculer, tomber amoureux, sachant pertinemment que cela ne mènerait à rien, nos désirs opposés. Sans compter que je ne connaissais rien de lui, hormis sa passion de sauter ses congénères. L'imaginer avec un autre ne me touchait pas spécialement, néanmoins, la situation deviendrait vite ingérable si je continuais, finissant par réclamer ce qu'il ne me donnerait jamais.

\- Tu regrettes ? demanda doucement Ochaco.

Je secouai la tête. À quoi bon le cacher ? Cette expérience avait été la plus belle de toute ma vie, déprimante évidence.

\- Et ton ex, celui que tu appelais ton unique amour ? s'informa-t-elle.

Incomparable. Il aura toujours cette place dans mon cœur, celle du premier, dont on chérit le souvenir avec nostalgie, par respect pour toute sa signification, toutefois, j'étais forcé de reconnaître que mon étreinte avec Katchan ne ressemblait en rien à ce que j'avais pu ressentir précédemment.

\- Je tiens très fort à lui, admis-je dans un murmure, il m'a beaucoup apporté, comme tu dois t'en douter... si je le pouvais, je reviendrais en arrière, pour essayer de...

Un léger soupir passa entre mes lèvres :

\- Je suis perdu... mon corps et mon cerveau ne s'accordent plus du tout, ces jours-ci...

Il eut un petit silence, interrompu par la voix de mon pendant féminin.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me confies tout ça, avoua-t-elle, il n'y a que toi qui peux dire ce qui est bon pour toi. Moi, tout ce que je retiens...

Elle posa la main sur la mienne, d'une douce pression, m'obligeant à relever la tête vers son tendre regard marron clair.

\- C'est que tu as pris ton pied, et ça, c'est très bien ! Tu commences ton stage à l'hôpital du Docteur Todoroki demain, tu as bien fait de relâcher cette pression !

Je m'attendais à toutes les réactions, excepté celle-ci. Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux, abasourdi, mon rire résonnant peu après.

\- Évite de te torturer le cerveau, il se passera ce qu'il se passera, mais quoi qu'il arrive, tu surmonteras tout ça, m'assura-t-elle, en accentuant sa main sur la mienne.

Mon sourire s'élargit. Elle avait raison. Maintenant que la nuit avait fui, chacun reprenait son quotidien. Ce cendré n'avait plus de motifs de chercher après moi pas plus que j'en avais de courir après lui. Petit à petit, cet enchantement s'estomperait, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

N'est-ce pas, _Katchan _?


	7. Chant au clair de lune

_Chapitre 7 : Chant au clair de lune_

* * *

Je l'observai, la crasse sur ma peau, à force de fondre ainsi. Il était adorable dans cette position, à dormir à poings fermés. Les traits apaisés, innocents, la respiration calme, il ne bougeait pas et moi, encore étourdi par cette ivresse partagée, je ne pouvais me résoudre à détacher les yeux de sa silhouette nue...

Je commettais une erreur en l'embrassant. Provocation calculée ou non, cette envie de le punir d'utiliser ce surnom qui me hérissait jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, plus forte que moi. Plus je l'entendais, plus je me sentais prisonnier d'une chose incontrôlable. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est que mon corps se transformerait petit à petit en explosif volcan, le feu se déversant dans mes veines, tout sur son passage, englouti. Laisser ce nerd devant l'entrée de la boîte, retourner à mes petites affaires, la sage décision. Mon cerveau enivré refusa en analysant sa requête de venir chez moi. Peu importe la voix de la raison, je le désirais, les conséquences de ses mots à l'évidence mesurés cette fois.

Malgré tout, je n'aurais pas dû prendre sa main, pas plus qu'ordonné de monter sur ma moto après m'être installé derrière le guidon ; tendre un casque qu'il s'était empressé de visser, l'ombre d'une hésitation dans son regard passée, une mauvaise idée également. Les bras autour de ma taille, emprisonnée dans une étreinte farouche une fois à l'arrière, montraient sa détermination d'aller au bout de la folie que je devais représenter.

J'eus un mal de chien à me concentrer sur la route ; sa présence me troublait, sa nervosité tirait sur ma corde sensible, ses doigts sur mon torse, involontairement caressants, mettaient mon pote entre mes jambes à l'agonie. Le passager ne remarqua rien, perdu dans la frayeur de cette première à moto, mais j'aurais pu jouir si je ne m'étais pas mordu la lèvre à plusieurs reprises.

Comment parvenait-il à me faire autant d'effet, alors que je m'adonnais tous les soirs de mon adolescence à cette activité ? Rien ne me perturbait, une maîtrise de soi à toute épreuve me caractérisait, un atout parmi d'autres dans ma manche ; seulement, tous mes repères s'ébranlaient depuis ce fameux soir... et quelque chose me soufflait que ça n'allait pas s'arranger.

Arrivés, je restai à une bonne distance, attentif à ses gestes. Il pouvait encore fuir s'il le souhaitait, sans crainte de recevoir ma colère. J'avais lu toute sa difficulté à être intime avec quelqu'un, je ne voulais pas forcer, le choix lui appartenait.

Il me suivit d'un pas décidé, la nervosité tronquée par une expression affirmée. Mes mots en boucle dans sa boîte crânienne réunis en une assourdissante cacophonie freinaient l'initiative de le baiser dans l'escalier.

Je dérogeai à la règle de me jeter sur ma proie à l'entrée de mon domicile. Montrer dès le départ qui menait la danse faisait partie de la base : je dominais, possédais, décidais de tout, jamais l'inverse.

À la place, il prit le temps de contempler en silence l'appartement plongé dans la pénombre. Je n'osais même pas allumer, la lune projetait assez de son rayon.

Ce vaste chez-moi dont j'étais propriétaire semblait l'impressionner. Grâce au petit pécule déjà constitué avant mon entrée dans la vie active, mes économies grandissantes au fur et à mesure, permirent l'acquisition de ce loft, véritable coup de cœur situé à une dizaine de minutes de mon lieu de travail. Eijiro l'appelait la « Bak-room », en raison du nombre astronomique de culs culbuté ici, mais à mes yeux, c'était mon cocon solitaire avant tout.

\- C'est joli, commenta-t-il.

Je haussai les épaules, indifférent. Ma vieille pie de mère s'était chargé de le décorer, puisque cela touchait son domaine d'expertise professionnel ; sous ma supervision, elle avait répondu à toutes mes exigences, sans oublier de réclamer un salaire en échange de ses services, car selon ses mots, « La famille et les affaires ne se mélangent pas. » Si au fond, j'approuvais cette devise, je ne digérai toujours pas d'avoir payé celle qui m'avait donné la vie.

Il s'approcha de la baie vitrée dont il fit coulisser la porte, son regard sur le lit aux draps immaculé un instant, puis se tourna vers moi.

_Je te veux,_ me disait ses yeux.

Je le vis ensuite retirer sa veste, déboutonner sa chemise, sans me quitter. Ses doigts ne tremblaient pas, son désir vivace perçu de mon observatoire, mes distances tout de même gardées.

Il possédait une impressionnante musculature pour son gabarit parfaitement proportionné. Je salivai de l'image indécente que me procurait ce tableau. Lorsqu'il défit sa ceinture, il s'arrêta quelques secondes, en proie au doute. Je souris, connaissant là encore, ses pensées tourbillonnantes.

Il se questionnait sur la nature réelle de son action ; l'envie, aussi forte soit-elle, ne devait pas le guider vers l'irréparable. L'acte symbolisait autre chose que du bon temps entre deux personnes consentantes, pour lui. C'était un véritable engagement que ces circonstances inédites écrabouillaient d'un coup de pied.

L'arrière de mon crâne contre le mur, les bras croisés, je ne le défiais pas, je patientai le bon moment. Comme pour se donner du courage, il s'attaqua à son jean en plongeant à nouveau ses pupilles dans les miennes.

La situation était aussi cocasse que stressante : de mémoire, c'était la première fois qu'un homme se déshabillait sans ma participation. J'aurais pu m'amuser de ce strip-tease improvisé, si je ne voyais pas dans son vert hypnotique l'incertitude, son impression de trahir quelqu'un.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se retrouver dévêtu face à moi. Je m'efforçai de cacher l'appétit féroce que la contemplation de son corps éveillait. À présent que je le scannai, je pouvais affirmer qu'il n'était pas le plus beau spécimen ramené en ces lieux, toutefois, sans nul doute l'un des plus sexy.

Ce fut moi qui hésitai à présent qu'il s'allongeait sur mon lit. Il m'attendait, mais le doute subsistait en moi.

Je m'approchai en douceur, m'arrêtai face à lui. Sur le ventre, la tête légèrement levée, il ne bougeait pas. Son dos large, ses courbes parfaites... je fermai les yeux une seconde, ébloui par cette peinture divine, inviolable.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? m'assurai-je.

Il se tourna vers moi :

\- Un mec ça assume, non ?

Aucun doute, il ne reviendrait pas en arrière d'après la pique envoyée que je décidai de ne pas relever ; concentré sur l'essentiel, le message se forma devant moi : Le champs était libre.

Je fis encore quelques pas en contournant le lit, les doigts de ma main droite attirés par sa nuque, sa colonne vertébrale, en un tendre touché. Mensonger, au vu de ma nature, cependant, je souhaitais le mettre en confiance avant de le malmener.

Je savourai le contact de sa peau soyeuse les yeux clos, mes lèvres un peu étirées. Je voulais me souvenir de cet effet, m'imprégner de toutes ses formes.

Un gémissement sourd lui échappa, rouvrant ma vision vers mes phalanges sur son postérieur. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que l'indiscipline avait mené à cet endroit. Pas étonnant que je bandais comme un dingue...

J'allais m'éloigner, lorsque j'entendis :

\- Continue, s'il te plaît...

Il me suppliait, ne partirait pas, ni maintenant, ni jamais. Il m'appartenait.

Je lui obéis et avançai mon exploration. Quand mes doigts effleurèrent sa vallée, il gémit plus fort, ce son répercuté tel un signal dans ma tête.

\- Attends-moi.

Avec une fébrilité pour le moins inhabituelle, mes vêtements tombèrent un à un, et je me glissai à ses côtés après m'être assuré que tout était prêt pour la folle nuit qui s'annonçait.

\- Je n'ai jamais fait ça, avoua-t-il, un peu gêné.

\- Coucher avec un homme, tu veux dire ? ironisai-je malgré moi.

Il enfouit son visage rouge dans l'oreiller.

\- Les coups d'un soir.

J'esquissai un sourire au coin. Il ne se rendait pas compte de l'inutilité de cette précision ; déjà parce que ça se voyait de loin, et surtout, je veillerai à demeurer son premier, son dernier. Plus personne ne le toucherait après cet épisode ; il porterait mes initiales, mon odeur, en deviendrait dépendant. La raison d'un tel impact sur lui connut de moi seul me recouvrait d'un certain blindage. Je le protégeais tout en me sécurisant au passage. Ainsi, quand il s'en apercevra à son tour, je m'en tirerai sans une égratignure.

\- Si tu veux partir, tu peux, avertis-je, en fixant ses deux bijoux verts, fais-le tant que tu le peux encore, _Deku_. Tu ne pourras plus me fuir après ça.

Évidemment, ces mots n'eurent aucun sens pour lui, mais la menace, bien réelle ; il ignorait dans quoi il s'embarquait.

\- Une nuit, mis-je en garde, pas d'attaches, d'aucune sorte.

J'avais toujours su cacher mon jeu dès l'enfance ; personne ne perçait ma carapace à l'exception d'Eijiro. Je connaissais la route que nous allions emprunter, tous les obstacles comptés aux millimètres, dangers prêts à être affrontés à l'instant où mon regard croisa le sien, trois jours auparavant.

Il hocha la tête. Ma main se posa sur son dos, entama une langoureuse descente. Je voulais à nouveau profiter de sa peau sous mes doigts, le voir frissonner, comme si cela faisait des années que j'attendais ça.

\- Dis-moi quand tu...

Ma phrase resta en suspens. Avec une vigueur aussi insoupçonnable que surprenante, il se pressa contre moi et m'embrassa d'un baiser avide, affamé. Ma tentative de prise de contrôle échoua de façon lamentable tandis que je le sentis me chevaucher sans quitter ma bouche. Le gémissement de plaisir que m'arracha la rencontre de nos membres respectifs fut tel que je peinais à croire pouvoir me doter d'un timbre pareil, alors que nous n'avions pas encore commencé.

J'avais besoin d'un arrêt sur image. Étais-je en train de me faire... _dominer _?Par ce gars ? Ce petit gringalet incapable de prononcer mon prénom correctement ? Je devais le stopper au plus vite, ça ne devait pas se dérouler comme ça !

Un rire amusé s'échappa.

\- Surpris, hein ? entendis-je, moi aussi je joue, tu sais...

\- On ne dirait pas comme ça, narguai-je.

Il souriait, satisfait. Son éclat vert virait plus sombre. Disparut l'homme peu sûr de lui, il me toisait de toute sa hauteur, une situation à la fois humiliante, insultante, troublante. Pourquoi ne parvenais-je pas à bouger pour inverser la tendance ? Pourquoi je crevais d'impatience... _qu'il me prenne_ ?!

\- J'ai eu envie de toi dès la seconde où j'ai remarqué ton regard sur moi, dit-il en explorant mon torse de ses mains, je n'avais jamais ressenti ce feu en moi, pour personne. C'est peut-être pour ça que j'arrive à abattre mes barrières face à toi. Je te veux et c'est plus fort que tout, même...

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'interrompre. Ce geste, dans cette posture, grimpa mon excitation à son paroxysme.

\- Si tu savais toutes les images qui me sont passées dans l'esprit, quand...

Ta gueule et baise-moi, sans perdre une minute. Ne me demande pas de te supplier à voix haute, j'en mourrai.

Ma tête tournait, mon ouïe bourdonnait, ma vision se brouillait. Je ne captai rien d'autre que sa virilité au plein contact de la mienne, ses doigts sur mon buste chauffé partout où ils se posaient. Ils me brûlaient, cependant, à l'intérieur de mes pensées, j'en réclamais davantage.

Il sourit et approcha son visage du mien, sa voix à mon oreille confirmant mon pressentiment : il les avaient sondé.

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres, _Katchan_...

Je compris enfin pourquoi je détestais tant cette chose, en plus de me renvoyer à une époque que je rêvais d'oublier. Cette position était entièrement due à ce putain de surnom ; il me conditionnait en vue de ce moment.

Ressaisis-toi, résiste, merde. Tu ne perds pas ce jeu, normalement.

Pourtant, lors cette unique nuit, je le laissai disposer de moi à sa guise, si bien que je fus réduit à l'état d'instrument, accordé selon son bon vouloir. Le plus rageant se révéla tous ces sons méconnaissables émis par ma propre voix, une prière que cette emprise dont la maîtrise inégalée me submergeait au point de souhaiter sa durée éternelle. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, mais une première, que j'expérimentai l'acte d'une telle intensité : une extase continuelle, puissante, bouleversante. Je criais comme je ne me serai pas cru capable, ordonnant de m'en donner encore et toujours plus. Cet homme me dévoilait d'une manière honteuse, dégradante, néanmoins je me découvrais en même temps, ne désirais pas la fin de cette domination. Tout ce que je ressentais, la totalité de ces sensations nouvelles me perdaient, ouvraient peu à peu les portes d'un paradis terrestre, rien qu'à moi.

Lorsqu'il me libéra enfin, je pus à mon tour me délecter du contrôle de sa personne, rendre au centuple ce cadeau. Il s'abandonna complètement à mon étreinte tant brutale que passionnée. Fidèle à ma promesse silencieuse, je le marquais au fer : je le fis trembler, rugir, supplier de toutes les façons possibles, y mettant toute ma fougue, son être soumis en contrepartie à ma volonté reine, aventurée là où personne n'oserait aller, un accès exclusif assuré. L'ensemble de mes fantaisies réalisées, je restais attentif à son plaisir, chargé de décupler le mien. Nos enveloppes charnelles harmonisées à la perfection, _Katchan_ se métamorphosait au fil des heures nocturnes en une invocation, un appel à ne jamais m'arrêter, un chant mélodieux, adressé juste pour moi. J'en devins fou.

Quand retentit la dernière note, portée par la fusion d'un ultime accord, nous nous écroulâmes épuisés, repus de jouissance. Je me surpris alors à faire le vœu que seule cette personne, mon âme sœur, me nomme ainsi.

_Il_ avait vaincu et moi, j'étais foutu.

L'égoïste en moi se berçait de l'illusion de pouvoir le garder pour toujours à mes côtés, sachant ce caprice pas compatible, en particulier avec lui. Je ne contrôlais rien, contrairement à ce que je croyais.

_Tel est pris, Katsuki..._


	8. Addiction de couleur verte

_**~ Le coin des reviews ~**_

* * *

_Lijovanchan : Coucou ! Ton commentaire me rassure, je te remercie beaucoup ^^ Je suis vraiment, vraiment pas douée pour les détails de ce genre de scènes, à la base. Je suis contente que ma manière détournée ait fait son petit effet... Prends soin de toi aussi ;)_

_Zodiaaque : Hello et bienvenue dans cette histoire, merci d'avoir cliqué dessus ! Oui, Katchan se fait dominer par Deku parce que je fais partie de celle qui n'aime pas voir le garçon aux cheveux verts en dessous, sous prétexte que dans l'univers d'origine, le cendré le brutalisait. On s'en fiche de qui prends qui, mais je tenais à ce qu'Izuku ait le dessus. Tu as deviné juste, Katchan est foutu, tout comme Deku d'ailleurs, mais ça tu le verras au fur et à mesure ;) Merci pour ta review et ta lecture !_

_Bon chapitre à vous !_

* * *

_Chapitre 8 : Addiction de couleur verte_

* * *

Une semaine, soit cent soixante-huit heures complètes sans voir Deku qui refusait cependant de me quitter. Ce satané nerd me suivait partout ; j'essayais de l'exorciser en me jetant à corps perdu dans le travail, les répétitions du groupe, mes parties de jambes en l'air, sans succès. Cet idiot poussait le vice en jouant le spectateur muet lors de mes ébats et toute ma vigueur ne suffisait pas à le chasser, ni de mes rêves, où je revivais sans cesse cette nuit de pure ivresse que je n'arrivais pas à ressentir avec d'autres. Pas assez bête pour ignorer cette humeur ridicule, je me rendais compte de la pauvreté de mon état. Pire, je désirais l'attacher à mon lit, lui refaire perdre la tête. Et le laisser faire de même avec moi, quand j'en aurais fini.

Le plus pathétique de toute cette histoire ? Cette envie ne se manifestait qu'avec lui, mes bases bien établies, avant de le rencontrer : je dominais, sans négociation possible. Néanmoins, à la suite de ma découverte sensorielle, si une telle situation se reproduisait, la personne dans cette interprétation temporaire serait Izuku Midoriya et personne d'autre. Son sortilège tenace, toutes les fibres de mon être l'appelaient dans une litanie désespérée du matin dès l'ouverture de mon regard, au soir à l'intérieur de mes songes. Il m'arrivait très souvent de me réveiller en nage, le liquide blanc caractéristique de la pulsion sexuelle masculine entre mes jambes. Une perte de contrôle insupportable, mais impossible à réfréner.

Le premier jour, l'idée fixe de le retrouver m'obnubilait, pour disparaître au bout de quelques heures. Katsuki Bakugo ne courait après personne, ou en tout cas, pas une personne incapable d'assumer ses actes. Sa fuite, après la douche ce matin-là, me restait en travers de la gorge, même si une partie comprenait sa peur de brûler à mes côtés. Je ne pouvais pas le rassurer, ma nature d'enculé jamais lointaine. Au cours de mes vingt-trois années d'existence, j'avais fait des choses horribles, dont je ne n'étais pas très fier ; Deku dans mon entourage et ce qu'il y avait de plus pervers en moi referait surface, sans retenue cette fois.

_Katchan..._

Ce que je ne donnerai pas pour l'entendre m'appeler comme ça... quand je me sentais redevenir moi, je détestais toujours autant ce surnom destiné à m'assujettir. Malheureusement, cette pensée ne s'inscrivait pas dans la durée, des milliers de tons soufflant cette obsession si puissante que j'avais l'impression de crever.

\- Notre explosif est amoureux ! ironisa Eijiro, un jour où je m'en ouvris à lui.

Sous la table, je lançai mon pied, qu'il esquiva de justesse.

À la fin d'une répétition, nous buvions un verre ensemble, en terrasse de café, peu fréquenté, malgré la présence du soleil.

\- Dis pas de conneries, tu veux... menaçai-je, le regard noir.

Il éclata de rire, son carmin pétillant.

\- En tout cas, ce sont mes conclusions après ce que tu m'as raconté ! justifia-t-il, quoi, ce serait si horrible que ça, si ça t'arrivait ?

Ça ne se produirait pas avec moi, surtout. L'amour rendait con et monogame ; je refusais d'être atteint d'une maladie pareille, encore moins à cause de Deku.

Mon meilleur ami se pencha vers moi :

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait, en dessous ? voulut-il savoir.

Dieu merci, sa voix ne trahissait pas la moquerie, sous peine d'éveiller en moi les pulsions les plus meurtrières.

\- Bizarre, mais pas désagréable, admis-je.

Je tentai de paraître le plus détaché possible, alors que cette configuration me chamboulait toujours. De manière un peu trop claire, j'avais ressenti ce désir envers lui, tout en veillant ensuite à montrer ma maîtrise de tout, ce petit égarement passé. Ses hurlements encore à mes oreilles m'indiquaient l'intégration de ce fait.

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que tu as cédé ta place que ça remet en cause ta nature dominante, crut bon de m'expliquer mon voisin de table, avec 'Ki, on switch souvent selon nos humeurs et nos envies.

Ce n'était pas tant une question d'image. Je me connaissais, rien ne transformerait ma personnalité, dans le fond. Le problème résidait dans cette vérité pour le moins dérangeante que ce rôle ne devait être assuré que par lui uniquement. Elle me faisait suffoquer de dégoût en mon for intérieur dû à sa signification sous-entendue, parfaitement déchiffrable dans toute sa gravité : le début des ennuis.

Passé du temps à lister toutes les raisons de notre incompatibilité ne suffisaient pas à taire cette voix qui projetait son image dans tous mes actes quotidiens. J'accourais vers son université si ma fierté, chargée d'injecter cette once de lucidité salvatrice, ne m'en empêchait pas.

\- Contrairement à ce que tu penses parfois, tu n'as pas un cœur de pierre.

Cela m'arrangerait si j'en possédais un, j'éviterais de me torturer ainsi.

\- Si tu veux le voir, vas-y, me conseilla mon ami, aux cheveux rouges.

J'haussai un sourcil.

\- Et après ? On va commencer une relation, s'installer ensemble, se marier ? Arrête... tu sais bien que c'est impossible. Surtout avec lui.

D'un geste de la tête, Eijiro désigna la place de mon organe vital.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire, je t'avais prévenu, il me semble. Vu que tu n'as pas été capable de résister, c'est entièrement ta faute si tu es dans la merde.

Cette piqûre de rappel amena un sourire. Il n'avait pas tort, j'adorais jouer avec le feu et bien que Deku représentât la plus dangereuse de toutes les flammes, son contact ne m'effrayait pas autant qu'il m'attirait. Il était trop tard de toute façon, l'engrenage déjà en marche. Une plus grande prudence de mise, je me protégerai au mieux, en attendant la position nette de mon attitude. Je patienterai, il me retrouverait, pas le contraire.

\- J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié le rendez-vous au Ground Zero ce soir, signala Eijiro en sirotant son diabolo fraise, avec un peu de chance, tu le verras.

Une possibilité peu probable, la conviction qu'il évitait mon lieu de travail par peur de me croiser persistante. Une étincelle aussi petite qu'un grain de sable, se trouva tout de même un coin tranquille à l'intérieur de mon cœur. Et la nausée ne tarda pas.

\- T'as l'air malade, mec, remarqua aussitôt mon compère.

Le voilà, le problème.

[*]

Malgré le fil de mes pensées perdues, je prenais conscience jour après jour du succès de mon commerce, l'unique baume au cœur ces derniers temps. Le Ground Zero trouvait petit à petit son rythme de croisière, je commençais à voir le bout de mes sacrifices, la possibilité de le conserver envisager, si ça continuait ainsi.

Après une interview avec quelques publicistes spécialistes des endroits branchés de la ville, je m'autorisai un petit détour par chez moi, laissant Eijiro maître des lieux quelques heures. Il m'adorait tellement qu'il se proposait spontanément quand je ne pouvais pas assurer la surveillance. Parfois, conscient de profiter de son affection, je suggérais une embauche, salaire à la clé, offre toujours refusée sous prétexte que « L'amitié et les affaires ne se mélangent pas ».

J'étais sur les rotules arrivé dans l'appartement, mon corps réclamait du repos ; obéissant de bonne grâce, un plaisir m'envahit de me glisser sous les draps une fois déchaussé. Je soupirai d'aise, lorsque mon sourire mourut tout à coup.

J'avais beau les changer tous les jours, son odeur semblait imprégnée. Combien de fois elle s'était infiltrée à travers mes narines, propagée dans les moindres recoins, au point que, sans ma permission, ma main venait chatouiller mon pote au garde-à-vous. Ça me rendait dingue et, dans le même temps, je ne pouvais me retenir de la chercher, cette senteur enivrante.

\- Mon pauvre fit la voix de mon obsession, tu fais peine à voir, je t'assure.

Je me tournai vers sa silhouette nue allongée à mes côtés. Les bras en guise de support de tête, il m'observait de ses grands yeux verts.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- À toi de me le dire, _Katchan, _répondit-il en haussant les épaules, c'est toi qui m'appelles sans arrêt. D'ailleurs, si je peux me permettre, évite quand tu fais ça avec d'autres, tu n'as plus besoin de m'impressionner.

\- J'aimerai bien, figure-toi, répliquai-je, d'un ton mordant, mais tu ne veux pas me lâcher. La preuve, t'es encore là alors que j'essaye de dormir.

Il fronça les sourcils, son visage en pleine réflexion.

\- C'est plus grave que je ne le pensais, on dirait... Attends... Je te manque, c'est ça ?

Bien qu'au courant du caractère illusoire du phénomène, la réponse affirmative refusa de franchir mes lèvres. Un fait qui n'échappa pas à mon invité surprise, puisqu'il éclata de rire devant mon silence.

\- Non... j'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ? s'enorgueillit-il, triomphant, bien sûr ! pourquoi je serais là, sinon ?

Casse-toi. Casse-toi. _Casse-toi_ !

Son sourire s'effaça.

\- C'est impossible, refusa-t-il, soudain grave, c'est moi que tu veux. Tu peux sauter tous les mecs si ça te chante, la vérité fait son chemin et tu t'en rendras compte à un moment ou un autre.

\- Que je ne peux pas être avec toi ? Je le sais déjà.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent à nouveau, une lueur taquine dansant à l'intérieur de ses émeraudes. Avec délicatesse, ses doigts tracèrent une ligne invisible sur mon torse. Même vêtue de mon t-shirt gris, ma peau fut recouverte de délicieux frissons, malgré le dégoût que j'éprouvais envers mon incapacité à l'arrêter.

\- Tu penses trop très cher, murmura-t-il, la voix douce, et tu sais aussi que tu n'as aucune maîtrise de la situation, je ne me retrouverais pas ici, sinon. Tu l'as dit toi-même : « Un mec, ça assume. » C'est comme ça que tu m'as eu.

Pas ça, je ne pourrais jamais. J'avais fait une erreur de calcul, l'addition bien plus salée que ce que je croyais. Je n'avais pas les moyens de m'offrir ce luxe incarné.

Il défit la ceinture de mon jean noir, glissant ensuite sa main sous mon boxeur rouge. Je frémis un peu plus, sans bouger, les yeux fermés quand je la sentis s'activer.

\- Dis-moi d'arrêter, susurra-t-il contre mon oreille.

J'émis un gémissement sourd pour toute réponse. Je le haïssais de toutes mes forces à cet instant sans parvenir à le stopper. Je ne souhaitai pas qu'il le fasse, en réalité. La façon dont il me soumettait me donnait toujours la gerbe, mais paradoxalement, jamais rien n'avait eu d'effet si bénéfique et si vicieux à la fois. Je ne l'aimais pas toutefois, cette emprise me cajolait avec tant de tendresse entre ses griffes que l'envie de m'en libérer s'évanouissait sitôt effleurée.

\- _Deku, _soufflais-je, fait prisonnier de la plus merveilleuse des tortures.

\- Tu sais, ça m'étonne que tu utilises ce surnom quand moi, je n'ai pas le droit de prononcer celui que je t'ai choisi.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir soulagé. Les rêves avaient manifestement leurs limites. Il le vit aussi et pour me punir, ses doigts accentuèrent la pression à cet endroit sensible ; mon corps répondit d'emblée, électrisé par le plaisir divin qui stimulait mes sens, ma voix poussant un soupir étouffé, la tête rejetée vers l'arrière, mes muscles tendus à l'extrême.

\- Tu es beau quand tu prends ton pied, tu sais, entendis-je.

Je devinai son sourire empli d'orgueil, dirigée droit vers ma fierté en miette. La prochaine fois que je le verrai, je le réduirai en charpie.

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, de même que mon souffle, de plus en plus erratique. La scène se déroulait à l'identique des autres jours. Bientôt, j'allais...

\- Jouis pour moi...

Je rouvris mon regard pour capter son visage rouge et ses prunelles enflammés. J'y lisais tant de choses, mais plus que tout, la certitude qu'une fois cette chose que je m'efforçai d'enfouir connue de lui, il partirait.

Juste un peu, Deku, laisse-moi profiter de toi... Après, je disparaîtrai, comme l'écume.

_Tes désirs sont des ordres, Katchan..._

J'ouvris les yeux, haletant, la sueur dégoulinante par tous les pores. Je grimaçai, devinant sans mal l'état de mon sous-vêtement...

[*]

Une chose amusante de remarquer le bar bondé le soir où nous nous produisions sur scène. Je n'imaginais pas notre groupe taper dans l'œil d'une personne issue du monde de la musique, laissant cet espoir nourri par les autres membres, dans leurs fantasmes tenaces de gloire. Pas assez salaud pour leur dire qu'ils pouvaient se brosser avant d'entendre les cloches de ce jour béni, je riais franchement de leur joie à partager un instant privilégié avec une audience captivée par le son proposé.

\- T'es en retard ! reprocha Kyoka Jirō, me voyant arrivé.

J'adorais la voix de cette petite demoiselle, néanmoins par moment, j'avais envie de la trucider. Je comprenais pendant ces brèves secondes, pourquoi Denki l'avait largué pour Eijiro.

\- Désolé, j'ai fait un rêve érotique et éjaculé dans mon sommeil... il y en avait plein mon calbute, du coup, j'ai dû reprendre une douche, raillai-je.

Cette phrase déclencha l'hilarité de son ex, tandis que Fumikage Tokoyami et la chanteuse m'adressèrent une mine outrée ; je remarquai le teint de Momo Yayoruzu coloré d'un léger rose, signe manifeste de sa gêne.

\- Ça va bientôt être à nous, les enfants ! fit la voix surexcitée du leader, il y a plus de monde que la semaine dernière, j'ai l'impression !

Je jetai un œil discret, failli m'étrangler par les images envoyées par ma rétine. Non seulement Deku se noyait dans la masse, mais en plus, il n'était pas seul. Il souriait gaiement en bougeant des lèvres à son vis-à-vis, un homme plus jeune que moi, au physique pour le moins étrange.

_C'est qui, cette double-face ?_


	9. Sans issue

_Chapitre 9 : Sans issue_

Je m'étais enfui à la fin des deux morceaux, en lisant la rage palpable dans les yeux de cet homme qui m'obsédait tant. Adieu, mon écran de fumée, ma fragile croyance que cette attirance sans nom s'arrêterait, notre moment ensemble achevé ; il se transformait en autre chose d'insidieux, paralysant ; ces odeurs imprégnées, ces souvenirs ancrés, cette chaleur brûlante, et ce cri uni m'encerclaient, mon esprit errant dans les limbes de ces rêves tantôt endormis, tantôt éveillés. Mon corps voulait frémir sous ses caresses expertes, fléchir devant cette ivresse, à nouveau. Apprendre son fonctionnement ne lui avait pris qu'une nuit, et aujourd'hui, je ressemblais à un junkie à la recherche de sa dose.

Rien ne chassait le parfum de sa peau, l'insertion indésirable de son image dans tous mes actes quotidiens, à commencer par ma formation déjà compliquée au sein de la clinique Todoroki : lieu sacré pour quiconque se destinait à la voie médicale, le privilège de ma sélection parmi la horde de candidatures s'effaçait, si bien qu'une semaine plus tard, plus aucune joie de cette chance inouïe ne me traversait. La concentration exigée, cruciale dans ce type d'investissement d'avenir devenait au fil des jours difficile car verrouillée.

Ce cendré me parasitait du matin au soir, sans arrêt. Je haïssais me savoir marqué à ce point, convaincu d'avoir déserté sa mémoire dès mon départ ce matin-là. Il m'avait mis en garde, la raison de sa colère sûrement déclenchée par ce qu'il associait à une provocation de plus : fouler son terrain de jeu accompagné de quelqu'un.

Quelqu'un qui recevrait mes plus plates excuses, étant donné ma soudaine disparition. Comment justifier un tel comportement, quand la suggestion d'un peu d'air frais, après une semaine oppressante à évoluer dans une atmosphère hospitalière, venait de moi ? A ma grande surprise, mon superviseur avait accepté ; cette réponse pour le moins étonnante au vu de sa personnalité froide et distante, transperça d'un minuscule rayon de soleil mon ciel gris.

Notre marche nous amena devant la scène de ce bar maudit. Pourquoi ici, après tous ces efforts pour éviter cet endroit ? Absorbé par notre conversation médicale, je me rendis compte de mon inexplicable bêtise bien trop tard. Je croyais peut-être que le revoir signerait la fin de toute cette mascarade de non-sens, le charme évaporé dès le déclencheur sous mes yeux ; ma prétention s'évanouit une fois ma vision arrêtée sur lui. Il m'observait, le visage impitoyable, fermé, mon cœur accéléré tant par la peur que le feu propagé dans chaque fibre.

J'avais tenu bon les deux chansons, avant de partir sans un mot.

Plongé dans le silence de ma chambre d'étudiant, le regard au plafond, j'écoutais les battements de mon organe affolé, tambourinant son surnom.

Je tentais encore de me convaincre : tout ça ne mènerait à rien, s'éviter semblait le plus raisonnable, et pourtant...

\- C'est moi que tu veux, acheva la voix de mon obsession, située non loin de mon lit.

\- C'est toi que je...

Je souris, persuadé de rêver ; cela m'arrivait si souvent de m'évader, la frontière entre mirage et réalité n'existait presque plus. Ma vue se posa sur lui, ma risette élargie devant son illusion plus vraie que nature. Je devais avoir l'air ridicule à l'observer ainsi, mais j'étais heureux de ses visites chimériques, quelque part.

Qui sait, peut-être pensait-il à moi, lui aussi, espérais-je, avant de secouer la tête de cette idée saugrenue. Je m'égarais trop loin, depuis plusieurs jours, décidément. Il restait immobile, à quelques mètres du mur. Ses yeux brillaient, plus vifs que lors de mes songes nocturnes, renforçant l'impression réelle de sa présence ; il portait d'ailleurs les habits de ce soir, alors qu'il apparaissait d'habitude dans le plus simple appareil, allongé à mes côtés...

Je me redressai en sursaut pour me rendre compte de sa silhouette en chair et en os, presque détendue. Un sentiment de honte, mélangé à une pointe d'indignation s'empara de moi. Cette manie de débarquer lorsque je m'y attendais le moins devenait agaçante.

\- La sécurité du bâtiment laisse à désirer, m'informa-t-il en balayant la pièce du regard. C'est un jeu d'enfant de te retrouver, à chaque fois.

Ma colère prenant le dessus, je renvoyai, les traits contractés :

\- Tu adores ça, avoues. Me surprendre.

À une distance raisonnable, il ne me lâchait pas, paraissait calme, toutefois, prêt à bondir. Je n'avais aucune envie de le voir, je ne _devais_ pas le voir ; il y avait toujours à l'intérieur, ce minuscule fragment, unique relique d'avant notre rencontre qui s'efforçait encore de lutter contre cet ouragan déclenché en un clin d'œil.

Laisse-moi tranquille, je t'en supplie... Si tu t'avances vers moi, si tu me parles, que tu me touches, je ne te résisterai pas... tu me tortures déjà assez, tricheur. Tu m'as menti, tu ne remplis pas ta part du contrat. Je sais que je te déteste de t'insinuer ainsi... mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te désirer.

\- Cent soixante-treize heures, vingt-deux minutes et dix secondes, dit-il sur un ton annonciateur.

Je lui lançai un regard perplexe.

\- C'est le temps écoulé entre ta fuite et ce moment, précisa-t-il.

Ma respiration se bloqua dans ma gorge, mes paupières écarquillées par cet aveu déguisé, surprenant et inattendu ; la réaction tarda de se manifester, la faute à ce message tacite, à la signification tout aussi incroyable. Aux termes d'interminables secondes, ce fut plus fort que moi, je m'esclaffai sans retenue. Le doute disparut, écrasé par ce rire sonore malgré l'heure avancée ; je me fichais de réveiller mes voisins étudiants, je ne pouvais pas le contenir. Cette phrase était beaucoup trop absurde, tellement loin de l'image qu'il renvoyait, imperturbable, inébranlable, Katsuki Bakugo, désormais obnubilé par quelqu'un.

Je ne m'arrêtai plus. S'il avait enregistré cette donnée temporelle, c'est que forcément, je m'imprimais dans sa boîte crânienne. Comme il devait me détester ! Ce n'était pas spécialement réjouissant de l'imprégner, je perdais assez d'énergie à essayer de l'exorciser pour pousser ma réflexion. Cependant, une toute minuscule pointe de fierté m'inonda, sachant cet impact bien tangible, et surtout partagé, le reste pouvant demeurer enseveli sous des débris d'incompréhension. Il n'y avait rien à déterrer d'autres, les termes du contrat clairs. Après tout ce qu'il m'avait dit, ses mots, sa venue relevait du surnaturel.

Mon rire mourut lorsqu'il s'approcha d'une démarche lente, féline, sûre. Ses yeux plissés me détaillaient avec soin, me réduisaient déjà en un tas de poussière. Il tendit la main vers moi, cherchant à repousser au maximum le contact de ses doigts sur ma peau laiteuse. Je n'allais pas pouvoir lui échapper.

Je me levai d'un bond, à l'opposé de son côté.

\- Katchan, je ne veux pas...

En réalité, si. D'une façon désespérée, éperdue, sale. C'était cet homme que je désirais plus que tout, oubliant la certitude qu'il allait devenir, si nous continuons d'arpenter cette pente périlleuse, une souffrance de plus dans cette vie tragique qu'était la mienne. Il ne serait en aucun cas mon oxygène, plutôt celui qui maintiendrait ma tête sous l'eau.

Loin de s'avouer vaincu, il traversa la distance qui nous séparait d'un bond hallucinant, avant de me plaquer contre le mur, poignets et jambes immobilisés.

\- Moi non plus, je ne veux pas, _Deku, _chuchota-t-il, je rage de connaître le temps qu'il nous a fallu avant de nous revoir, ça m'énerve à un point que tu n'imagines même pas. Je me fous des heures qui s'écoulent après avoir baisé quelqu'un, tu peux me croire. Tu aurais dû n'être qu'une capote à usage unique, comme tous les autres.

Il sourit, son regard écarlate allumé d'une étincelle de démence.

\- Personne, et je dis bien, _personne,_ ne m'avait soumis avant cette nuit, enchaîna-t-il, en m'emprisonnant d'une prise presque féroce, et le pire ? J'ai adoré, parce que c'est toi. J'ignore ce que ça veut dire, je n'ai pas envie d'y réfléchir, juste recommencer.

Il s'éloigna légèrement, une main gardée sur un de mes poignets. Un geste sec suffit à me propulser sur le dos, lui, à califourchon sur moi l'instant d'après.

\- Je pourrais tomber amoureux de toi ! lançai-je pour l'arrêter.

Il exécrait l'engagement, il savait que je ne mentais pas ; que je le veuille ou non, il me connaissait. Je tenais une opportunité de transformer cet inconvénient en avantage : cette éventualité, reflet d'une abomination pour lui, il partirait sans hésiter.

Fuis, Katchan, pitié... te fréquenter serait horrible, je le sens.

\- Pas mon problème, éluda-t-il en s'emparant de mes lèvres.

_Enculé..._

Je ne l'aimais pas. Non, je le détestais. Pourtant une autre nuit emplie de magie débuta, ma résistance annihilée dès ce contact.

L'injection de cette drogue venue tout droit du paradis dans toutes les parcelles de mon être assuré, cet imbécile me laissa les rênes sans se douter que la précédente aurait des allures d'avant-gout. Mes barrières tombèrent sans se reconstruire ; pas son problème, vraiment ?

Je le tatouais de mes initiales indélébiles, sans une once de honte, en dépit de ses partenaires futurs. Aucun n'effacerait mes gravures, n'oserait le malmener au point d'élever son plaisir à son apogée ; aucun n'entendrait ses notes décelées une à une, à mesure de mon exploration profonde, douloureuse ; son corps soulevé et abaissé à chaque sollicitation, sa voix aiguë durant ses suppliques incontrôlées, trahissait la magnificence de mon ardente composition, une merveilleuse mélodie au pouvoir démentiel, dont moi seul détenais la partition. La mélopée provoquait en moi un bien-être jamais connu, si exaltant qu'il brouillait mes sens, ma logique, plus rien n'avait d'importance que cette musique, symbole de notre union.

Ma vengeance enclenchée, je me nourrissais de sa honte visible de ployer sous cette soumission enragée, sa hargne combattante muselée, son arrogance piétinée ; sa bouche bâillonnée afin d'étouffer ses sons perçus malgré tout, mon cerveau fut ravagé tant par l'euphorie de cette emprise absolue, que son effet sur lui. Sans la reconnaître, il criait des paroles sourdes que notre fusion charnelle, nos cœurs cadencés connaissaient déjà : il m'appartenait, et j'étais à lui. Il pouvait me briser s'il le désirait. Le souhait d'être en lui jusqu'à la fin de ma vie primait sur le reste.

\- Et maintenant ? C'est quoi la suite ? questionnai-je, ce moment suspendu éclaté, on va se voir chaque fois que l'envie nous démangera ?

Prenant appui sur son coude, il se tourna vers moi :

\- Je sais très bien que ça ne te conviendrait pas, admit-il, mais je ne peux rien te promettre. Je ne veux pas d'une relation monogame.

Je pouffai. Quelle prétention, il ne doutait vraiment de rien.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je demande, répliquai-je avec véhémence, je suis au courant, tu n'es pas du genre exclusif. Pour toi, ce n'est que du bon temps entre deux personnes consentantes. Pour l'instant, ça me convient, j'ai besoin de l'échappatoire que tu m'offres. En revanche, si un jour, je tombe amoureux de quelqu'un, ne t'interpose pas.

Son habituel sourire carnassier refit surface.

\- Tu présumes trop. Tu me troubles, penser à toi me consume, je l'admets. Mais si ça arrive, je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne.

\- Donc, si tu es venu jusqu'ici, ce n'est pas pour marquer le territoire que je représente ? Tu n'étais pas un peu jaloux de me regarder en compagnie d'un homme ? Tu ne rageais pas à l'idée de nous imaginer tous les deux en train de...

Il m'interrompit, sa main le long de mon dos, mes paupières fermées sans ma permission, mon corps d'emblée réactif à cette saveur à nulle autre pareille. M'apercevoir de mon étonnante dépendance vis-à-vis d'elle, surtout dans un laps de temps aussi court, égratignait mon cœur. Je ressemblais à tous ceux qui passaient dans son lit, néanmoins, nous allions recommencer à coup sûr, notre drôle de relation transformée en une sorte de jeu : à qui reprendrait ses esprits, y mettrait fin le premier. En attendant, notre prochaine rencontre me réjouissait presque autant qu'elle me donnait la nausée.

\- Tu oublies un détail, ses doigts indisciplinés en balade, c'est moi que tu désires, bien que conscient que je ne suis pas bon pour toi. Qui plus est, tu as du mal avec l'intimité.

Je me renfrognai, blessé de ce faux argument, servi comme un avantage de revendication, quand j'en souffrais tous les jours. Éloignée cette malédiction avait demandé des ressources considérables, que je regrettais à cet instant d'avoir dépensées pour cet idiot. Il ne prenait pas en compte mes sentiments, seule sa jouissance importait.

\- Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi, répliquai-je en retirant brutalement sa main.

Aussitôt, ma tête fut clouée contre l'oreiller, mon cou enfermé dans sa paume, tandis qu'il me chevauchait. Sa pression douce contrastait avec ses yeux injectés de sang qui m'écrasaient sous le poids de deux éclats fous. Il retrouvait sa position initiale tant adorée, celle du prédateur, la proie à sa merci.

\- Je t'ai prévenu, _Deku_. Tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter. Tu aurais dû me fuir, cette nuit-là.

Sans une once de tendresse, et franchement prêt à en découdre, à mon tour, j'empoignai sa chevelure.

\- Tu ne le sais pas encore, mais ça marche dans les deux sens, renvoyai-je avec fougue.

D'un seul mouvement, nos bouches se joignirent l'une à l'autre dans un baiser aussi violent que passionné. Je mesurai alors, l'étendue du danger qu'il représentait... et compris être piégé, emprisonné à l'intérieur de sa cage en velours.


	10. L'orchidée

**~ Le coin des reviews ~**

* * *

_Lijovanchan : Coucou !Où je vous emmène... rassure-toi, je le sais plus ou moins, même si je ne peux rien écrire pour le moment, j'espère que ça plaira en tout cas ;)  
Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Chapitre 10 : L'orchidée_

* * *

Intrigant et fascinant ; les mots parfaits pour qualifier cet être particulier répondant au nom de Shōto Todoroki. Sa voix forte, néanmoins douce, me berçait pendant ce voyage que représentait l'explication d'une intervention complexe. Il avait l'art de tourner les phrases de sorte à happer son public, suspendu à ses lèvres, la procédure pourtant inaccessible pour qui n'était pas familier du langage, à portée de tous. Assuré, il ne regardait ni ses notes ni l'image retransmise par le rétroprojecteur, veillait à gratifier son auditoire d'une œillade amical. À l'écart, subjugué, je retenais mon souffle sans m'en rendre compte.

En l'écoutant, ma chance de faire partie de cet endroit béni me revenait.

Je connaissais de lui ce que tout le monde savait déjà : benjamin d'une famille de praticiens surdouée, son parcours forçait l'admiration : doctorat en poche à dix-sept ans, il s'imposait comme le digne successeur de son père à vingt-deux. Avec l'aide du reste des membres de la fratrie, il gérait quasiment toute la clinique en l'absence du géant de la médecine.

Nous n'avions pas beaucoup échangé en dehors du sujet de mes études, mais j'espérais me rapprocher de lui, décelant quelque chose de spécial sous la surface lisse. Il dégageait une aura semblable à la mienne, celle des souffrances inaudibles, le quotidien hanté par cette pesanteur impossible à partager.

\- Ce sera tout. Merci à tous pour votre attention.

Disciplinée, la foule se dirigea à pas lents vers la sortie de la salle de conférence. Certains le saluaient à distance, recevaient un signe courtois en retour. Des voix chuchotaient profond respect, ravissement, fierté d'avoir pu assister à un spectacle, pareil à un tour de magie. Sur la scène, mon superviseur en blouse blanche sembla se détendre une fois ce monde disparu, et entreprit de ranger ses affaires ; je me précipitai aussitôt vers lui.

\- Vous étiez impressionnant, osai-je.

\- Vous m'avez aidé à la préparation, répliqua-t-il, en remettant ses documents dans son classeur, je vous ai monopolisé pendant deux longues semaines, alors que d'autres auraient pu effectuer ce travail à votre place. De plus, vous n'avez guère progressé par ma faute. J'ai failli au devoir de vous former.

Il semblait en colère, alors que j'avais plus appris pendant ce laps de temps que toutes mes années d'études réunies. En outre, cette requête avait eu le pouvoir éphémère de chasser mon obsession ô combien malsaine ; cela faisait une éternité que je ne me sentais pas aussi détendu, à nouveau concentrer sur les choses essentielles qui m'avaient fui. Je me réconciliai avec celui que j'étais, et rien que pour ça, il avait gagné mon entière dévotion. Trop pudique pour mettre mes pensées à nues, je me contentai de secouer la tête sans un mot. Malgré mes multiples injonctions, il refusait de me tutoyer, alors l'effrayer avec ma reconnaissance qu'il ne comprendrait pas, définitivement exclu.

Mon acceptation à cette assistance découlait surtout d'un besoin de repentance, de l'avoir abandonné sans rien dire, ce soir-là, deux semaines auparavant. La honte m'avait donné le tournis le jour d'après, où j'avais évité avec soin un contact visuel, les souvenirs de ma débauche en mémoire. Les marques dissimulées, je prétextai un début de migraine en justification, persuadé qu'il décelait le mensonge, la faute à cette odeur dont je ne parvenais pas à me débarrasser. Je découvris cela dit au fil des heures en sa compagnie, qu'en plus de reprendre le contrôle de mon corps et mes pensées, seconder mon superviseur l'avait également atténué, elle et mes tourments.

\- Vous avez quartier libre demain, dit-il en fermant son porte-document, sortez, aérez-vous, faites ce que bon vous semble, je ne veux pas vous voir à la clinique.

Je réprimai de justesse une grimace. L'éventualité de me retrouver seul dans ma petite chambre, après _cette _visite, se faufila dans mon cœur, les battements accélérés devant cette représentation. Demain, une date importante, pendant laquelle j'évitais de m'isoler, sous peine de m'enfermer à l'intérieur d'un cauchemar que j'avais moi-même provoqué, des années plus tôt. Réflexions moroses et autre flash m'envahissaient lors de cette plongée inéluctable dans mon chagrin, mon subconscient à la lutte pour ne pas commettre l'irréparable. Ma peine s'était plus ou moins apaisée du temps de mon couple, toutefois, maintenant face à la solitude, les retombées pourraient me coûter cher.

Le contredire paraissait inapproprié ; pourtant, je mourrai d'envie de démentir, expliquer à quel point venir dans le lieu de mon évolution signifiait bien plus, comptait au-delà de tout. En tant que superviseur, il était en droit de formuler ce genre de demande, essuyer la rebuffade potentielle du chanceux petit stagiaire ne passerait pas inaperçu et risquerait de me porter préjudice. Le masque en place, j'affichais donc un sourire de reconnaissance hypocrite en le remerciant.

[*]

Les rayons chauds n'apaisaient pas la nausée, à mesure que mes pas se rapprochaient de cet endroit où je devais me rendre. J'y allais religieusement depuis cet incident, cette appréhension vissée à mon corps. J'avais très peu dormi, des millions de questions transperçant mon esprit soumis au chaos.

Cette date symbolisait la pire période de l'année : panique, tristesse, culpabilité, douleur libéraient leurs chaînes pour me torturer, appuyer sur la blessure béante, la faire saigner à blanc. Appeler ma lumière m'avait traversé, mais au courant de son emploi du temps chargé, je m'étais ravisé. En outre, elle ne savait pas les détails de cette sordide histoire et quelque part, cela m'arrangeait. Nul doute qu'elle me fuirait si elle connaissait l'horreur de mes actions passées.

J'étais égoïste de souhaiter la conserver à mes côtés, toutefois, ce qu'elle m'apportait avait une saveur trop précieuse pour m'en priver. Ochaco était l'une des rares à me nourrir de ce que je croyais égarer depuis ce moment fatidique ; vivre sans cette pointe de sucre, cette petite touche de rose dans mon existence grise, parfois même noire, apparaissait dorénavant impossible.

L'unique responsable de cette tragédie, c'était moi et l'accès à la rédemption me serait à jamais fermé ; j'apprenais à survivre avec cette vérité, mes liens serrés, mais sans l'ombre d'un doute, la crainte de la perdre si elle déterrait tous mes inavouables secrets, insoutenable.

J'empruntai un petit escalier de pierre, monté avec toute la lenteur possible. La transpiration dégoulinait sur ma figure, mon tambour intérieur de plus en plus endiablé. Chatouillé par un malaise, mon corps marqua un arrêt, ma vue se brouilla, la dernière marche gravie avec hésitation...

\- Salut vous, fit une voix féminine, des doigts fins entrelaçant les miens.

Mon brouillard se dissipa d'un coup, le rythme cardiaque retrouva une pulsation normale, la sueur cessa de s'écouler, ma tête tournée pour capter le visage souriant de ma meilleure amie. Elle était ici, avec moi. La surprise me fit bégayer.

\- Com.. ment... as-tu... su que...

\- Ton ex est venu me voir, expliqua-t-elle, il ne m'a pas raconté les détails, seulement que tu allais avoir besoin de compagnie aujourd'hui. Il m'a ensuite donné cette adresse, je me suis arrangée avec ma supérieure et me voilà.

Pour un peu, j'en aurais pleuré. C'était la plus belle marque d'attention que j'avais reçue de ces deux personnes si chères à mon cœur.

Ochaco leva nos mains serrées.

\- On y va ? m'encouragea-t-elle.

Elle s'avançait déjà quand je la retins.

\- Attends. Tu n'as pas à...

\- Arrête, s'il te plaît, m'interrompit-elle sans se retourner, j'ai bien compris qu'il y avait certaines choses que tu ne veux pas partager avec moi, ça ne fait rien. Tout le monde a ses petits secrets, après tout. Tu comptes plus que tout pour moi, Deku, tu le sais déjà. Rien ni personne ne pourra changer ça. L'essentiel, c'est d'être présente pour toi en cas de besoin. Ce qui est le cas, là, tout de suite. Je respecte ce que tu veux taire, mais ne me repousse pas.

Je ne méritais pas son amour, j'en prenais encore conscience en entendant cette déclaration ; je devrais l'éloigner en narrant ma malédiction, la mettre en garde de la souffrance engendrée, si elle continuait de graviter autour de moi, mais à la place, je m'accrochai avec une ardeur désespérée à sa main.

\- Viens, m'enjoignit-elle, avec douceur. Je suis près de toi, jamais je ne te laisserai.

Elle m'entraîna dans ce cimetière où s'étalaient plusieurs rangées de tombes, enfermées dans un mutisme spirituel, ôtant aux visiteurs le don de parole. Comme si elle connaissait le chemin, Ochaco nous mena vers une pierre blanche que le soleil éclairait de mille rayons. Je lus en silence les noms de ceux qui m'avaient guidé durant les dix-sept premières années d'existence. Ma vie. Mes amours.

Ma meilleure amie lâcha ma main et se dirigea droit devant se recueillir. Je l'observais, agenouillée, les paumes jointes, la concentration sur son adorable visage poupin... et remarquais pour la première fois son auréole dorée.

Oui, cette fille était un ange et moi, le diable.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et se releva, me cédant sa place. Je déglutis avec difficulté, pas à l'aise du tout avec cette coutume ; six ans et autant de tentatives plus tard, prier me paraissait toujours aussi inutile. Ma supplique enfiévrée de l'époque se transposa à cet essai ; elle avait duré des jours, mon cœur en offrande à toutes les divinités connut, à la recherche de leurs clémences, toutefois, ces dernières m'avaient ignoré. Je ne croyais plus en rien depuis.

\- Deku, quelqu'un approche de nous.

Je me remis sur mes deux jambes, le regard vers la silhouette rachitique, ces cheveux longs, blonds et ces yeux bleus vitreux, toutes mes dents dehors. Il était venu, lui, le témoin de toutes les larmes de mon corps versées ce soir-là.

\- Bonjour, mon garçon, salua-t-il, une fois à ma hauteur.

Je le gratifiai d'un sourire ravi.

\- Bonjour, inspecteur Yagi.

« Inspecteur Yagi », pour la formule ; cet homme représentait en réalité un père de substitution : il avait accueilli l'esseulé que j'étais, financé une partie de mes études de médecine... Je le surnommais « All Might », tant sa volonté de mettre tout en jeu, aussi bien dans sa vie personnelle que lors de ses enquêtes difficiles, n'avait d'égal que sa générosité.

Du fait de mes diverses obligations, je vivais désormais loin de son petit appartement, cependant, nous faisions de notre mieux pour préserver ce lien si précieux.

Dans un élan de joie, il me prit contre lui. Comme d'habitude, il nageait à l'intérieur de sa chemise blanche et son pantalon beige. Il s'alimentait toujours aussi mal, décidément...

L'émotion l'empêcha de parler, et nous restâmes de longues secondes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il paraissait plus amaigri et pourtant, son étreinte forte ne désemplissait pas. En sentant tout ce qu'il communiquait par ce biais, je réalisais combien il me manquait.

Il finit par me lâcher, son regard humide posé sur moi.

\- Tu as perdu du poids, constata-t-il.

\- Je pourrais vous dire la même chose, répliquai-je en souriant.

Un léger rire le traversa avant de remarquer Ochaco.

\- Laisse-moi deviner : tu dois être Uraraka Ochaco. Enchanté de te rencontrer enfin, Izuku me parle beaucoup de toi, tu sais. Je me nomme Toshinori Yagi.

Ma meilleure amie rougit en adressant un signe de tête poli. Mon tuteur reporta son attention sur la pierre tombale.

\- Ça fait six ans... soupira-t-il.

J'acquiesçai, mes souvenirs intacts malgré tout. L'accident, l'annonce de la mort officielle de celle que j'aimais tant, trois jours après, mes larmes, pareilles à des lames enfoncées dans mon cœur déchiré... Je n'avais rien oublié.

\- Elle est ici cette année aussi, remarqua-t-il.

Ses yeux fixaient une orchidée blanche, placée dans un petit vase. La fleur gardait son éclat, visiblement posée là depuis peu de temps. Mon tuteur et moi notions chaque année sa présence à la même place. Nous ignorions l'un comme l'autre la raison de cette régularité, autant que l'identité de l'expéditeur, bien que la curiosité se chargeât parfois de souffler la question. Je remerciais surtout le ou la responsable du geste, garant du baume au cœur réchauffant mes entrailles meurtries.

\- Tes parents seraient fiers, Izuku, affirma-t-il.

\- De quoi ? renvoyai-je avec amertume, je les aie tués.

Ces mots sortis d'eux-mêmes, et qui reflétaient la stricte vérité, m'emmenèrent d'emblée vers ce drame, le boulet de ma faute plus gros qu'à l'accoutumé. Ochaco saisit mon poignet, sa main cherchant à me tirer de là. Trop tard, je sombrais. Je pivotai vers elle.

\- Je ne suis rien de plus qu'une malédiction, Ocha... Voilà pourquoi tu devrais t'éloigner, conseillai-je, si je m'attache trop à quelqu'un, il lui arrive automatiquement quelque chose. Regarde la preuve sous tes yeux.

Je détalai avant d'entendre une réponse. La bombe lancée explosa, marqua la fin de notre amitié. Je fuyais encore et toujours mon existence, repoussant ses personnes liées à moi, de peur de les faire souffrir, à l'image de mes parents, agonisants à l'intérieur de la voiture...

_Tu dois vivre, Izuku..._

Je voulais mourir.

[*]

Le coucher de soleil pointait ses couleurs lorsque ma course m'arrêta devant sa porte. Je savais cette fois pourquoi je me retrouvais ici, contrairement à la précédente : j'avais envie de le voir, en ce jour si particulier ; me perdre dans l'étreinte de la passion, oublier dans l'ivresse de la jouissance, en m'enfonçant dans l'abîme du plaisir, pour le laisser entièrement me consumer.

J'allais frapper lorsque je remarquais la porte légèrement ouverte, la poussant un peu afin de me permettre d'entrer ; baigné dans la lumière du couchant, le loft paraissait plus grand par rapport à ma première venue. Tout était ordonné, brillait, indiquait une nature maniaque insoupçonnée. Qui l'eût cru... Je m'avançai vers l'éclairage tamisé.

\- Tu vois bien que ça ne marche pas... déplora une voix désespérée.

\- Ta gueule ! vociféra celle que je cherchais, tu me déconcentres, laisse-moi deux minutes, bordel !

En toute discrétion, je m'approchais de la chambre exposée sur la vision de Katchan et son coup du soir, fatigué d'autant d'effort à tenter de chauffer la chose toute molle pendue entre les jambes du cendré. Sans un bruit, je rentrais m'adosser au mur en croisant les bras. La scène était plus comique que perturbante, à vrai dire : Les deux hommes nus sur le lit, Katchan fermait les yeux, son esprit égaré dans de multiples fantasmes afin de réveiller son organe génital dont le refus d'obtempérer contractaient ses traits. La victime s'appliquait pourtant, rien ne fonctionnait.

Parce que ce n'était pas moi.

\- Katchan, chuchotai-je.

Il rouvrit son carmin sur moi, un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

\- Ça ne fait que trente minutes... souffla-t-il.

Je l'obnubilais tellement qu'il croyait ma présence illusoire, le pauvre... D'humeur joueuse, je m'avançai vers la victime et lui tapotai l'épaule.

\- Excuse-moi, tu peux t'en aller, s'il te plaît ?

Elle poussa le plus aigu des cris que j'eusse entendus, avant de se lever, un peu déboussoler.

\- Tu es qui, toi ? questionna-t-elle.

À ces mots, il comprit. D'un calme olympien, il se redressa en tailleur sans me lâcher du regard.

\- Dégage, le figurant. 


	11. Le vent du changement

_Chapitre 11 : Le vent du changement_

* * *

Il n'était pas dans son état normal. Je le sentais à sa façon de me toucher, de m'embrasser ; il me laissait à peine reprendre mon souffle, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Oui... _Oui !_ C'était tellement bon, putain, ça m'avait manqué. _Il _m'avait manqué et l'admettre, même intérieurement, me tuait. Cela dit, le nier davantage serait proche de la mauvaise foi, tant les preuves s'imbriquaient les unes aux autres. La plus parlante d'entre elles, mes pulsions les plus meurtrières en éveil : Durant deux semaines, impossible de m'adonner à mon activée favorite, mon pote, suspendu entre mes jambes était contre. Je me jetais sur mes proies dès l'escalier, les ramenaient jusqu'à mon appartement, le début classique. À partir du moment où je me retrouvais nu, prêt à consommer, les choses se gâtaient, il ne m'obéissait plus. Mes supplications, mes colères, mes fantasmes ne titillaient ni crainte ni curiosité, malgré l'inclusion de mon addiction dedans. Il souhaitait la vraie saveur, uniquement elle, pas une fade imitation. Cette profonde trahison me rendait enragé.

Elle déboussolait mes certitudes, mon être entier, pas du tout familier avec le concept de l'abstinence. Le nombre de fois où je pouvais baiser dans une journée pouvait atteindre la dizaine sans effort. D'un coup, plus rien ne marchait, à cause d'un nerd qui ne cessait de me hanter, de me soumettre comme une vulgaire petite chose sans défense. Je résistais encore à ce contrôle, mais le responsable avait toujours eu ce don d'épuiser mes forces à chaque rébellion. En outre et sans doute le pire, la distance n'aidait pas, le retrouver suffisait à enclencher le mécanisme.

Eijiro continuait de me parler d'amour, mais je refusais d'ouvrir la porte à cette éventualité, synonyme de la fin de tout. Je le pressentais, ce changement indésirable, les murs s'ébranlaient un peu plus à chaque interaction, allaient finir par tomber, un jour ou l'autre. J'étais déjà foutu, contaminé par cette maladie, toutefois, pas question de rendre les armes aussi vite ; je comptais mener une lutte si épuisante qu'elle provoquerait sa reddition, non la mienne. La fuite infaisable, puisque nos âmes s'appelaient l'une l'autre, ou se battre ou le suicide se présentaient comme les seules options à ce cercle brisé.

Je ris de cette idée farfelue. Mon paradis se situait là, sous mes mains frénétiques, effleuré des lèvres, recouvert de ma respiration erratique, mon cœur en rythme, mon souffle presque coupé. D'instinct, je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens, ces émeraudes à la brillance unique, voilée de souffrances cachées. Il ne pouvait pas lire les miennes pour le moment, ce qui me sauvait. La jouissance camoufla dans un cri cette dernière pensée.

\- _Katchan_ ? appela-t-il.

J'eus un sourire invisible. Ce surnom m'agaçait beaucoup moins qu'avant. Il gagnait du terrain dans sa conquête, la résistance par rapport à lui perdue d'avance. Cette bataille en revanche, il l'avait emportée haut la main. Sans pour autant l'aimer en dehors de nos ébats, j'appréciais l'enrobage ; le goût allait réclamer un autre temps d'adaptation, cependant, je ne ressentais plus de colère en l'entendant couvert de son timbre, bien au contraire.

Allongé à ses côtés, la tête posée contre son torse, la berceuse de son cœur me chuchotait une infinité de paroles tendres dans les oreilles. Paraître ridicule à les écouter, les décortiquer une à une, représentait le cadet de mes soucis pendant cet instant qui suivait la magie de notre fusion ; le bien-être qu'elles me procuraient trop fort, et moi, trop faible.

Ses doigts dans ma chevelure éveillaient milles sensations merveilleuses semblables à des bonbons pétillants, une nouveauté là aussi. J'évitais les moments câlins par tous les moyens. Je faisais ma petite affaire, la proie partait pendant la douche en général. Mais pas avec lui. Mieux, j'éprouvais le souhait qu'il continue ainsi. J'étais complètement accro à cet homme, son effet, et m'enfonçait un peu plus dans la merde quand je m'en apercevais.

\- Tu es libre ce week-end ? s'enquit-il.

\- Ça dépend pour quoi.

\- Ça te dit de m'accompagner sur la glace ?

Son cœur ne s'accéléra pas, sa caresse ne s'arrêta pas non plus ; il connaissait déjà la réponse, la question posée pour la forme.

\- Tu sais patiner ? m'étonnais-je, moqueur.

Il rit.

\- Ma mère adorait ça, elle m'emmenait très souvent m'apprendre, m'expliqua-t-il, un sourire nostalgique dans la voix. Il y en a une près de la clinique Todoroki, mon lieu de travail ces dernières semaines. On pourrait s'y retrouver ce samedi ou dimanche soir.

Et quoi ? On glisserait, ensemble, main dans la main, comme un couple ? Rien que l'imaginer me donnait envie de vomir.

\- Je bosse, marmonnai-je.

\- C'est vrai, le Ground Zero t'appartient ! s'exclama-t-il, ma meilleure amie m'a montré l'interview. Tu caches bien ton jeu, je pensais que seule nourrir ton pote entre les jambes t'intéressait.

Cette fois, ce fut moi qui pouffai. J'adorais m'amuser de ce faux-semblant et il ne resterait pas assez longtemps pour tenter une percée plus intime que celle entraperçue de toute façon, j'y veillai. La surprise causée par cette révélation avait quand même dû être grande, je regrettais de ne pas être à ses côtés au moment de sa découverte.

\- Ce sont mes deux principales activités, concédai-je.

Il ne dit rien, cependant, je devinai son sourire s'élargir.

Depuis combien de temps était-il ici ? Il devait partir, mais la force à la formulation de la requête subtilisée par ce sortilège à l'efficacité redoutable. J'étais bien, à deux doigts de m'endormir dans ses bras où je me sentais si apaisé, pour la première fois de ma vie.

\- Je vais y aller, décida-t-il, je dois me lever tôt demain.

Le mot s'échappa sans ma permission.

\- Reste.

\- Quoi ?

_Quoi ?_

Il suspendit son geste et se tourna vers moi, en clignant des paupières. Je fis de mon mieux pour dissimuler mon propre air ahuri.

\- Reste, répétai-je tout de même.

Je me giflerai plus tard, quand j'aurai retrouvé moi aussi mon état normal. Cette volupté m'enveloppait si fort qu'elle abaissait toutes mes défenses.

\- Non, trancha-t-il, sans délai.

Il me repoussa et se leva, en quête de ses affaires. La douceur s'évapora, mes vieux réflexes restitués, incapables néanmoins de contenir ma demande de savoir ce qui l'empêchait de le faire. Sans me regarder, il répondit, provoquant des frissons d'horreur à l'intérieur de mon corps.

\- Si on commence à dormir ensemble, je pourrais exiger plus, et il ne faut surtout pas que ça arrive.

Il marquait un point.

\- Mais tu veux que je t'accompagne sur la glace, notai-je.

\- Je savais que tu dirais non.

Cette affirmation sonna la cloche de mon cœur, uni dans l'accord funeste de la déception, tandis que je l'observai se vêtir. Puis, il se tourna vers moi.

\- À la prochaine, dit-il.

C'était donc ça que ressentaient tous les autres dont je me servais pour le plaisir ? Cette bouffée de colère incontrôlable, distillée dans la moindre parcelle de la chair ? Violente, elle décida de mes actions : je bondis avant qu'il ne puisse s'échapper et le soulevais sur mon épaule. Il se mit à crier ce surnom d'une voix contrariée, ordonnant de le lâcher, se voyant revenir vers le lit. Il me griffa le dos, je le sentis à peine, trop aveuglé. Il se débattait encore, lorsque, une fois dessus, je repris ma position initiale ; il me vrillait les tympans, mais, persuadé que je ne devais pas le laisser partir ce soir, sous peine de le regretter, je ne l'entendais pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, à la fin ? cria-t-il en stoppant ses gestes vains.

J'enfermai sa tête entre mes mains.

\- Que tu restes avec moi, cette nuit, avouais-je en sondant ses yeux, tu joues peut-être selon mes règles, cela dit, ce n'est pas très juste. Tu n'as pas le droit de débarquer ici, réclamer, et t'en aller ensuite.

Ces phrases paraissaient si ridicules venues de moi... j'en pleurerai presque de consternation, considérant le nombre de fois où ça m'arrivait, avant. La dynamique changeait, et j'avais beau ne pas l'accepter, encore incertain de mon rôle, le fil de la rationalité m'échappait, perdu dans le brouillard épais de l'indécision. Le voilà, le parfait exemple : selon les thermes, aucune attache ni attente ne devait naître de cette relation pourtant, je désirais sa présence dans mon cocon, là où personne ne restait jamais, la fureur dans mes entrailles de le voir me fuir. Tout ça n'avait aucun sens, et dans le même temps, s'inscrivait dans la continuité de notre drôle histoire, à l'affût d'une direction que je tardais à indiquer.

\- Hais-moi, je te donnerai toutes les raisons pour ça, demain. Passe seulement la nuit avec moi.

Il se dégagea brusquement.

\- Ce n'est pas juste non plus, tu triches ! accusa-t-il. Tu te fiches que je puisse tomber amoureux, il n'y a que ce que tu veux toi, qui compte. Ça ne marche pas comme ça. J'ai toujours le contrôle sur mon cœur et mes décisions, aux dernières nouvelles alors laisse-moi partir, s'il te plaît.

Son regard m'indiquait qu'il ne plaisantait pas ; son attachement pourrait vraiment prendre ce virage, le but de la question posée plus tôt comprit : elle ne s'adressait pas réellement à moi, elle servait de remise en place, afin d'éviter d'imaginer un « plus » chimérique.

Je me levai sans un mot. Il courut sans se retourner vers la porte qu'il claqua, en un bruit résonnant comme la gifle que je méritais.

[*]

Le reste de la semaine fut horrible, ma capacité de travail retirée. Les paroles de Deku m'empoisonnaient, leurs dards emplis de venin véridique, chargées de conséquences invisibles. La folie passagère évanouie, je m'insultais d'avoir céder à une pulsion risible, dictée par un état second qui l'était tout autant. J'avais l'impression de perdre pied, allant même jusqu'à ressentir le besoin de m'excuser sans en comprendre la raison exacte. J'avais sans doute été con, mais la sagesse l'emportait, en fin de compte... Alors pourquoi je me sentais aussi mal ?

Avant que la réponse n'effleure mon cerveau, je me trouvais au lieu de rendez-vous, localisé d'après les informations fournies, plutôt qu'au Ground Zero. Sa bonne garde ressemblait de plus en plus à un prétexte au comportement exaspérant de ces derniers temps. J'en avais assez de cette attitude à la fin, je devais arrêter ce manège une bonne fois pour toutes. Ma résolution prise, il ne restait plus qu'à le mettre au courant.

L'air frais de la nuit tombée, additionnée à celui de la patinoire me ramenait en hiver, le froid déversé à l'intérieur de mes os gelés. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, principalement des couples, partageant un instant privilégié ; une gaieté enfantine venait compléter le tableau auquel je souris malgré moi, tant le bonheur de tous ces gens transparaissait. Je refusais encore et toujours d'en faire partie, nerd ou non : cela ne me correspondait pas, j'en prenais conscience à la contemplation de cette vision. Deku méritait mieux qu'un connard, il le savait aussi et pour cette raison, il m'écouterait, lorsque je lui parlerais.

Je le cherchais des yeux, sans le trouver. Peut-être viendra-t-il dimanche, après tout... Je m'apprêtais à retirer mes patins, quand, tout au fond de la piste, je crus identifier sa forêt verte. Emmitouflé d'un long manteau beige et des gants noirs, il faisait de nouveau face à ce bicolore, déjà aperçu, au bar. Leurs mains soudées, l'homme ne semblait pas très assuré, d'après sa gestuelle tremblante ; concentré, Deku bougeait des lèvres, tête baissée, sans doute pour le conseiller sur sa posture.

Le vent d'un sentiment inconnu, mais reconnu se mit à souffler par rafale destructrice en moi, si bien que son intensité faillit me déséquilibrer. Mes poings aussitôt serrés en réaction, la rage se dirigeait aussi bien vers mon addiction que moi-même.

Putain de merde, il ne manquait plus que _ça..._

Voilà que la jalousie s'en mêlait, maintenant...


	12. Game Over

_**~ Le coin des review ~**_

* * *

_Lijovanchan : Hello ! Ta review m'a décidé à poster plus tôt que prévu, j'ai l'impression que tu aimes les chapitres centrés sur Katchan ! Sans écrire que je m'applique plus quand vient son tour, le faire sur lui est ce que je préfère ;) Merci de ta fidélité, en espérant que ce segment te plaise ;)_

* * *

_Chapitre 12 : Game Over_

* * *

Je devrais m'en aller à toute vitesse, mais, incapable de bouger, je restais là, à les observer, le décor figé sur cette représentation. Je ne pouvais plus faire un geste, tant la scène me causait un choc, et pas uniquement parce qu'elle mettait en avant mon addiction. C'était plus profond que ça.

Ce que je ressentais, ce qui bouillonnait en moi, commença à germer l'autre soir, en les voyant tous les deux au Ground Zero. Trop obnubilé par mon feu intérieur, je ne m'étais pas attardé dessus. Mes yeux maintenant fixés sur eux me forçaient à admettre la véracité de l'évidence pointée par Deku. Soumis à cette émotion dominante, amère, indésirable, quoique irrésistible, elle m'avait poussé à m'introduire dans sa chambre universitaire.

De la puissance d'une tornade, cette jalousie déplacée, qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, et contre laquelle j'avais refusé de me confronter, me consumait entièrement au fil des secondes. Je fulminais tellement que je dus me faire violence pour ne pas foncer vers eux, réclamer mon bien. Si je me pliais au joug de la colère, les conséquences seraient à n'en pas douter désastreuses, irréversibles pour lui. D'après mes informations, l'homme un peu maladroit était le benjamin surdoué d'une famille de praticien, du même nom que la fameuse clinique où Deku travaillait. Déclencher une dispute pour une raison fumeuse entacherait forcément la carrière qu'il cherchait à bâtir.

Une admiration de courte durée m'avait inondée, en parcourant le cursus de ce petit génie. Elle s'éclipsait désormais au profit d'une interrogation envahissante : le bicolore étant une sorte de mentor, qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à accepter les invitations du stagiaire en pâmoison ? Sans l'ombre d'un doute, ils s'estimaient, s'appréciaient même, cependant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver une telle proximité suspecte, en dehors du cadre professionnel. À moins qu'un intérêt affectif soit en jeu ?

Non, ne surtout pas bifurquer sur ce terrain, cela ne me concernait pas, un fait à ne pas omettre sous prétexte que cet état inhabituel amenait des pensées étranges. Les choses continuaient de prendre une direction qui échappait à mes calculs, réfléchir à tout ça s'imposait. En attendant, ce _truc_ ravageur m'égratignait sans répit.

Retourner travailler, rentrer chez moi, les solutions idéales à la fin de ce calvaire... J'entendais la voix de Eijiro s'élever :

_Si tu es jaloux, ça veut dire que tu l'..._

Tout, mais pas ça, pitié. J'adorais nos moments ensemble, sa façon de rendre mon corps fou du sien, la caresse de ses doigts dans mes cheveux, la mélodie de son cœur, néanmoins, je ne pouvais pas l'aimer. Je préférais souffrir mille morts plutôt que de m'imaginer en couple. Je n'étais pas prêt, je ne désirais pas cette tournure entre nous. Une bonne dose de détermination suffirait pour ne plus le toucher, ne plus le voir, reprendre totalement le contrôle. Si je m'y tenais, dans deux semaines au plus tard, ce nerd aura quitté ma mémoire pour de bon.

Je me détournais, ma résolution toute neuve insufflée dans mes veines, lorsque son rire vint me chatouiller les oreilles. Je serrais les poings en fermant les yeux, une bouffée d'air plein les poumons.

Ne pas y aller, se retenir... Il ne me le pardonnerait jamais, une réaction normale, après tout ; sans correspondre à l'étiquette « quelconque », abuser au point d'interférer dans sa vie au-delà de ce qu'il me permettait de distinguer dessinait les contours d'une ligne rouge. Quand bien même pas plaisant à observer, m'incruster en tant qu'obstacle à leur tête-à-tête formait la limite infranchissable.

Adolescent, je n'aurai pas hésité : j'aurais pété la bouche de ce bicolore avec un plaisir non dissimulé, emmené Deku, l'aurai puni en le baisant tant et si fort, que son dernier souffle affolé d'ivresse, rendu en demandant grâce.

Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, j'essayais aujourd'hui d'être un homme, décidé à ne plus ouvrir la brèche à certains penchants dangereux. Se laisser diriger par ses émotions pouvait s'avérer nocif, une notion comprise, acquise avec le temps, même si là, une partie de moi rêvait d'y céder. J'avais toutefois le devoir de me maîtriser, par égard pour l'adulte que je tentais encore de devenir ; cet adulte qui me hurlait de fuir, avant de commettre l'irréparable. Qu'est-ce que je ferais, de toute manière ?

Aller à leur rencontre, crier « Deku est à moi, bas les pattes, Double-face ! » avant de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure ? Je n'aurais plus qu'à me pendre de cette attitude digne d'un enfant. Mon addiction n'était pas un jouet que je pouvais proclamer, juste parce que quelqu'un d'autre y touchait. J'avais passé la moitié de ma vie à me moquer des gens adeptes de ce genre de comportement, tout en faisant moi-même partie de cette catégorie, jusqu'à il n'y a pas si longtemps. Plus question de m'abaisser à ce point.

Une certitude s'imposait, cela dit : je détestais Todoroki Shōto de tout mon cœur, pour la menace qu'il représentait. Écrasé par la rage, ce poids étouffant prouvait des choses aussi surréalistes que douloureuses. Ma tête allait exploser, à force, tandis que mes pieds refusaient toujours de s'éloigner. Un deuxième moment décisif se profilait : si je partais, Deku se détournerait de façon définitive, une éventualité à craindre, malgré notre relation compliquée. Il avait réussi à briser ses barrières, cependant, cela ne signifiait pas une garantie pour autant. Il pouvait les abattre devant d'autres, en particulier celui qui sur le papier du moins, lui ressemblait : ils partageaient le désir similaire de sauver des vies, donnaient tout dans ce but, quand je vivais que pour mon propre intérêt.

Je fis à nouveau face au moment où Deku nota par hasard ma présence, d'après son expression. Il lâcha les mains de son superviseur en me regardant droit dans les yeux. J'eus un sourire désabusé devant son aura rouge, chargée d'une fureur virevoltante autour de lui ; l'étonnement provoqué par ma venue ne s'imprima même pas un peu, seulement la colère. S'il savait mon désir de trépas, plutôt que de voir ça...

Il glissa quelques mots à son supérieur, avant de partir à ma rencontre, avec aisance et grâce, démontrant son temps à apprivoiser la glace. Il m'impressionnait presque, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers moi, toujours stoïque. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres dans un bruit tranchant, qui se répercuta en écho dans mon for intérieur. Le son synonyme de la fin.

\- Tu es jaloux ? questionna-t-il.

N'importe qui aurait demandé pourquoi je me trouvais là, alors que j'avais prétendu travailler, mais il connaissait déjà la réponse, il la lisait en moi. Chaque fois qu'on baisait ensemble, un peu de mon âme se déversait en lui, et bientôt, il déchiffrerait tout, y compris ces morceaux que j'essayais de cacher.

J'acquiesçai en silence, l'affirmer à haute voix m'aurait écorchée la bouche. Je décelai enfin dans ses émeraudes la surprise ; il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à une confirmation aussi franche, mais pourquoi le dissimuler quand ma présence la trahissait.

Il ne souriait pas, aucun éclat de fierté jubilatoire ne brillait à l'intérieur de ses bijoux, cela semblait même lui faire mal, probablement car, malgré ça, notre relation restait inchangée ; je ne désirais pas me ranger.

Finalement, il haussa les épaules sans rien ajouter. Je vis une certaine résignation dans son regard : il patientait nos prochaines rencontres, ces interactions malsaines aux allures de cercles vicieux, sans rien attendre, comme convenu. Malgré tout, nous devions cesser de nous fréquenter, une urgence vitale, ou l'un de nous n'en sortirait pas indemne. Je ne pouvais pas lui offrir ce qu'il finirait tôt ou tard par réclamer son besoin de s'échapper passer, sa souffrance provoquée devant mon incompétence à réaliser ses rêves de grand amour.

Cependant, ces phrases fatidiques refusaient de franchir la barrière de mes lèvres pourtant baissée. Les mots n'assumeraient pas la cassure engendrée une fois prononcée, peu importe la préparation. Je renonçai.

\- Je vais retourner auprès de lui, annonça-t-il.

Sans doute aurais-je dû le retenir, en identifiant la menace d'abandon derrière ces thermes, mais j'en fus incapable, mon esprit tourné vers les répercussions de ce geste. Le paradoxe de mon attitude déjà incompréhensible s'élargirait si j'émettais une objection, et, pour l'instant, ajouter plus de merde à la mélasse dans laquelle je me noyais n'était pas négociable. Il fallait tout d'abord en sortir, une épreuve loin d'être gagnée.

Il finit par le rejoindre, et le voyant à nouveau vers lui, muni de ce sourire que je ne connaissais pas, je partis à mon tour sans hésiter.

[*]

Une autre semaine s'écoula durant laquelle, je me perdis dans le travail, les répétitions, afin de chasser les images de cette vision entêtante ; mes sensations un peu trop prégnantes ne me lâchaient pas non plus, mais au moins, je ne m'interrogeais pas vis-à-vis d'elles, faute de temps, ce que je recherchais précisément.

Un soir occupé à éplucher les comptes du mois dans mon bureau - et franchement satisfait des bénéfices réalisés - la porte s'ouvrit, des pas contrariés s'avançant face à moi.

\- Tu n'avais pas le droit, entendis-je.

Sans lever les yeux de l'écran de mon ordinateur portable, je renvoyai :

\- Tu débarques à mon boulot maintenant... Il y a des limites à ne pas franchir, Deku, tu es au courant ?

\- C'est toi qui dis ça alors que tu t'immisces dans ma vie ? Tu joues sans respecter les règles.

Très calme, je m'adossais à mon siège.

\- Ne prends pas cet air effarouché, tu veux, ça ne marche pas avec moi. Tu espérais que je serais témoin de la scène.

\- Non ! s'exclama-t-il indigné, qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ? Je ne suis pas comme toi !

Je ris. Je me trompais, il ne me connaissait pas du tout, en fin de compte ; jamais je n'aurais fait une chose pareille. Ce n'était pas moi qui m'amusais, mais plutôt l'inverse et m'en apercevoir raviva ce souffle brûlant, destructeur auquel cette fois, je m'abandonnais sans retenue. Toujours sous des allures détendues, je me levai fermer la porte à clé, le bouton pour abaisser les rideaux, ensuite actionné. Bien que la musique couvrît nos voix, nous n'étions pas à l'abri de quelques regards indiscrets.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'égosilla-t-il, je ne suis pas venu pour ça !

\- Ah non ? chuchotais-je, dubitatif, en me rapprochant de lui, un sourcil vers le haut, pour quoi d'autre alors ? Parce qu'en ce qui me concerne, je n'ai rien fait de mal, je n'ai pas à me justifier. J'ai répondu à ton invitation, rien de plus. Crois-moi, vous observer, main dans la main, ressentir ce _truc_, autant de choses dont je me bien serais passé. Tu as bien calculé ton coup, cela dit, je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant. Et tu oses me parler de droit après ça ? S'il y en a un qui a le droit d'être en colère ici, c'est moi.

Je saisis ses poignets, la gifle anticipée, ma tête si proche de la sienne que mon souffle lui balayait le visage. Je la discernai très nettement, cette étincelle d'excitation dissimulée au fond de ses émeraudes, mon sourire agrandi face à elle. Il pouvait courir n'importe qui, personne n'aurait cet effet à part moi. Ce soir, je me vengerai, je ne lui laisserai pas le loisir d'avoir le dessus sur moi, pas cette fois. Plus jamais.

Parce que je savais, dans le fond, ce que sa présence ici impliquait.

\- Dis-moi, Deku... On t'a déjà pris sur un bureau ?

D'un geste rapide, j'envoyais tout valdinguer au sol, ce désir emparé de moi. Ce nerd allait me le payer cher, une promesse que je comptais honorée de mon mieux.

J'emprisonnai ses lèvres dans un baiser ravageur, auquel il répondit sans se faire prier. Mes mains reprenant ses poignets, je les guidais vers ma nuque, l'attirant au plus près de moi pour sentir nos virilités mutuelles entrer en contact à travers nos vêtements. Son souffle m'indiquait que rien que cette manœuvre le rendait déjà fiévreux, mon imagination débordante pourtant qu'à ses prémices.

Je le soulevais, et le déposais sur le meuble rectangulaire, sa chemise déchiquetée sous ma pression affamée. Je la retirai, sans me soucier de la déchirer, le propriétaire occupé à me déshabiller, tout en taquinant ma langue avec la sienne. Une fois torse nu, sans cesser de l'embrasser, une de mes mains libres l'allongea en douceur, son dos contre le bois. Ma bouche se posa ensuite sur son cou ; mes oreilles reçurent un soupir de bien-être en signe de bénédiction. J'eus presque envie de dire qu'il pouvait hurler s'il le souhaitait, personne ne l'entendrait, toutefois, le gout sucré de sa peau m'empêcha de métamorphoser ces mots en paroles. Grisé, je tentai tout de même de rester alerte, mais sa chair palpitant sous ma langue, son corps recouvert de frissons de délices, sa virilité à l'agonie en appelant la mienne, manqua de me faire perdre pied. J'adorais ce cocktail. Je pourrais entrer en lui tout de suite, il n'attendait que ça, néanmoins, ce moment devait durer.

La pulsion irrésistible à chaque fois, je le mordis. Il gémit en réponse, sans doute de douleur et de plaisir mélangé. Mon chemin tout tracé, son torse devint ma prochaine cible, sillonnée du bout du muscle buccal, en me délectant de ses effluves vanillés si particulières, de ses tremblements accentués, sa voix à la lutte pour prononcer mon surnom de façon intelligible. Tout ce que je désirais.

Je me relevai sur mes deux jambes, m'abaissais pour totalement le dévêtir, et en faire de même. Nous arrivions presque au point culminant, ma gorge soudain asséchée. Lorsque je me redressais vers lui, je rendis mon trouble indétectable et me jetai derechef sur sa bouche. Il s'impatientait, sans rien exiger, au fait que la fin de cet instant m'appartenait.

\- Ne m'oublie pas... murmurai-je, si bas qu'il ne l'entendit pas.

Il m'oubliera.

Je saisis sa tête entre mes mains en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu es à moi, _Deku._ Tu l'as toujours été, tu le seras toujours. Je vais faire en sorte que ton corps s'en souvienne au moins.

Il ne m'écoutait pas, son âme perdue dans les affres du plaisir. Je m'introduis en lui avec délicatesse, mon essence aussitôt assommée par l'extase foudroyante que ce havre de paix paradisiaque me procurait. Il n'existait pas plus bel endroit au monde, ma résolution vacillante devant le vœu pieu d'y rester pour l'éternité.

Cette fois, il cria mon surnom en se redressant, ses mains de nouveau aux prises avec mon cou. Nos yeux se captèrent et il m'intima silencieusement d'y aller. J'obéis, lentement, sans clore les paupières. Réceptif, il ondula du bassin à mon rythme, sa tête bientôt basculée vers l'arrière, sa gorge exposée, que je ne pus m'empêcher de mordiller à nouveau.

\- _Katchan_... gémit-il.

\- Regarde-moi, ordonnai-je.

Il s'exécuta.

\- Ne détourne pas les yeux, ne les ferment pas. Ne regarde que moi.

Il acquiesça, ses mouvements s'adaptant aux miens. En réalité, je gravais ce moment précieux : la beauté de cette soumission, la vision enchanteresse de son corps transi de bonheur charnel, ses émeraudes à la brillance sans égale... j'inscrivais cette image sensuelle partout en moi, afin de m'en souvenir pour le restant de mes jours.

Nos souffles, nos gémissements, nos cris se mêlèrent, s'élevèrent, fusionnèrent jusque dans la délivrance, venue nous cueillir tous les deux d'un seul coup. Je le pris ensuite contre moi, nos cœurs unis dans la folle magie progressivement estompée. Au bout de quelques secondes, je me retirai, le laissant se rhabiller de ses vêtements en lambeaux.

Nous n'avions pas besoin de l'exprimer à voix haute, cet acte-là empli de sons spécifiques, chacun reconnus. Celui du glas se détachait de tous, l'accord mélancolique de l'ultime fois avant l'adieu.

Mon addiction s'évanouit tandis que je rangeais mon bureau. Lorsque la porte se referma, ma respiration se bloqua un bref instant ; la chaleur de la salle saturée de nos odeurs liées, devenue main invisible, entoura mon cou, pressé sans vergogne. L'attaque-surprise, le manque d'air me firent tituber vers l'arrière, mon dos cognant le mur. Les doigts se faufilèrent vers mon cœur, ma vue aussitôt brouillée, la prise si insupportable que tenir debout se transforma en une corvée. Je glissais vers la moquette, signe de ma capitulation, la boule dans ma gorge au volume triplée, à mesure que mon organe vital se réduisait.

Mon intérieur désorienté, je cherchais une cohérence à laquelle me raccrocher. À l'extérieur, la musique me transperçait les tympans, les cris de joie pareil à des coups de couteau enfoncés en profondeur dans ma chair à vif.

Les meubles, le sol, l'ensemble tanguaient dangereusement, de manière insoutenable ; ma tête se réfugia dans mes bras pour échapper à la danse de la pièce. Bientôt, elle devint si floue que mes yeux se fermèrent, incapables d'en supporter davantage, une paume devant la bouche pour contenir la nausée qui n'allait pas tarder. La main invisible comprimait si bien mon cœur que je ne parvenais pas à reprendre mon souffle.

Ma respiration sifflante, quelque chose roula le long de ma joue droite ; surpris, je la touchais du doigt, sans rien voir ; mes sourcils se froncèrent un instant, puis mes pupilles s'écarquillèrent, sous la compréhension de ce phénomène.

_Je pleurais._

Je pleurais, _merde_ ! Un rire incrédule s'échappa de moi, Katsuki Bakugo la fillette, qui, de toute évidence, venait de se faire larguer... La blague de l'année.

Une demi-seconde de répit, avant que mon palpitant en miette ne me rappelle à l'ordre : j'avais perdu Deku, _mon_ Deku, mon âme sœur.

Face au poids trop lourd, mon corps et mon esprit finirent par céder. Dépourvu de toute forme de protection, le chagrin me submergea et je m'effondrais en percevant la dernière note de notre symphonie désormais achevée.

Celle de mon cœur brisé.


	13. La première fois que je t'ai vu

**~ Le coin de reviews ~**

* * *

_Lijovanchan : Coucou ! Je suis contente de lire que mon écriture t'a transporté, c'est le plus beau compliment, ma motivation à m'améliorer encore et toujours renouvelée. Merci infiniment !_

_Bonne lecture à tous ;)_

* * *

_Chapitre 13 : La première fois que je t'ai vu_

* * *

\- À l'aide, je vous en prie ! hurla une voix paniquée. Ma mère, elle...

Je ne sus jamais ce qui me poussa à lever les yeux en entendant cet appel, des tas avaient précédé avant lui sans retenir mon attention ; c'était monnaie courante, surtout aux urgences. Mais quelque chose peut-être dans son intonation me força à le regarder, lui, à travers la fenêtre de la salle où je me trouvais.

Pieds nus, il portait un pantalon noir calciné par endroit, les écorchures suintantes bien visibles, une chemise blanche tachée de sang en guise de haut ; ses cheveux verts couverts de poussière et de saletés, il tenait dans ses bras une femme inconsciente enveloppée du liquide vermeil.

Je me mis aussitôt sur mes jambes, mes études temporairement délaissées. Bien que pas encore diplômé, je ressentais ce besoin de l'aider, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Son visage désorienté, empli de désespoir, trouva écho au mien, pourtant caché aux yeux de tous, y compris moi. Faire face à cette partie refouler me causait une intense douleur intérieure qui me cloua sur place un instant. À distance, je ne cessais de l'observer, sur le point de s'effondrer tant le poids de son chagrin pesait lourd, comme le mien, un boulet finalement aperçu, enchaîné à ma cheville. Pourquoi ne le remarquai-je que maintenant ?

Comparée à d'autres nuits, celle-ci était plutôt calme. L'agitation habituelle absente, sa prière exaucée surgie sans tarder, sous les traits de Fuyumi, accompagnée de deux brancardiers qui chargèrent délicatement la femme sur la civière. Mon aînée posa les questions d'usage, auxquelles l'adolescent sous le choc fut incapable de répondre, les yeux rivés sur sa mère. D'un geste très doux, reflet de sa gentillesse alarmante, ma sœur saisit sa main, et l'entraîna derrière elle. Inconsciemment, je me mis à les suivre en toute discrétion, laissant toutes mes affaires sur la table.

Après examen rapide, la patiente fut emmenée à l'intérieur d'un bloc opératoire, dans lequel entra Tōya, Fuyumi sur ses talons. Le pauvre enfant se retrouva seul dans le couloir, alors que le petit voyant extérieur s'alluma, indiquant mes deux aînés enfermés dans leur besogne.

Malheureusement, un coup d'œil m'avait suffi pour savoir que cette femme n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Une sorte d'intuition poussée à l'extrême m'apprenait à l'avance qui allait vivre ou mourir en un regard, à l'arrivée d'un malade. Mes études, compilées à une discipline de fer, menée par mon père, avaient à force réduit mon diplôme à une simple formalité.

Il devait en être ainsi depuis ma naissance : surdoué, j'héritais des espoirs, des désirs, des envies, des attentes, du génie de pair avec mon patronyme. Privé de libertés chères à la petite enfance, élevé en marge de mes frères et de ma sœur, ce quotidien créa un blindage me rendant hermétique à toutes émotions. Je ne souhaitais rien, ne réclamait rien, je subissais sans broncher, tel un robot destiné à suppléer, ma seule utilité dans cette réalité.

Ma mère à la santé fragile ne protestait pas, me laissait recevoir les exigences, les tempêtes de mon père ; je n'avais pas le droit de me mêler aux évènements importants, jouer avec le reste de la fratrie, mon futur tout tracé comptait avant tout.

Malgré cette routine, ces liens essentiels et précieux manquant à ma vie, avec mes frères et ma sœur notamment, je ne détestais personne, à part moi ; je maudissais ma présence dans cette famille où la médecine ne représentait qu'un legs à perdurer. En réalité, je me haïssais.

Cependant, à mesure que mes yeux s'attardaient sur la silhouette assise sur la chaise, le regard émeraude dans le vide, quelque chose d'indescriptible naquit en moi, mon cœur soudain tambourinant, mais serré, devant sa souffrance.

Il avait refusé de se faire examiner par Natsuo, et se retrouvait là, perdu, immobile. Chose impensable, néanmoins véridique, je voulais aller vers lui, dire les mots susceptibles de l'apaiser ; ces phrases déjà maîtrisées à la perfection, dépourvues de sens pour moi. Une voix stoppait la démarche en soufflant l'interdiction de m'interposer dans ce moment où le destin frappait encore, de la plus funeste des façons.

Ce cas me touchait particulièrement, quand mes pupilles bicolores avaient souvent observé pire que ça. La raison de ce désordre m'échappait totalement. Tout ce que je savais se résumait pour l'instant à ce miroir, ce garçon, bien plus fascinant que tout ce que j'avais vu jusqu'à présent.

Trois heures plus tard, les deux praticiens sortirent de la salle, l'adolescent bondissant vers eux. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil, s'était contenté d'attendre sans bouger, le corps recouvert d'un voile de tension.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? s'enquit-il, le timbre cassé.

Ils échangèrent un regard que je compris tout de suite.

\- Votre mère a été plongée dans un coma artificiel, annonça Tōya d'une voix blanche. Plusieurs de ses organes vitaux ont été touchés. Nous avons tout essayé, malheureusement, les chances qu'elle s'en sorte sont infimes. Il va falloir songer à...

Mon frère se tut devant la hideuse grimace qui déforma les traits juvéniles. Chargée d'une peine atroce à laquelle il n'était pas préparé, son expression indiquait la compréhension de la situation, sentence irrévocable derrière sa signification, le corps tremblant face à elle.

\- Non ! cria-t-il en secouant la tête, ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous mentez !

Il recula, les larmes roulant sans discontinuer sur ses joues. De ma cachette, je ressentais tout, mon existence misérable claquée en pleine face, mais plus que tout, la sienne désormais volée en éclats, de petits morceaux de verre éparpillés partout. Et je sentis distinctement en les contemplant, mon cœur craqueler puis se briser tandis qu'il se mit à hurler de douleur.

[~~~]

\- Je vous tiens, Monsieur Todoroki, vous ne craignez rien, levez les yeux, regardez-moi, m'encouragea Izuku Midoriya, cinq ans plus tard.

Je ne devais pas en mener large aujourd'hui sur la glace, la honte paralysante me submergeait d'avouer que ces deux sorties représentaient mes seules portes vers un extérieur inconnu. Je m'efforçai au mieux de taire ma nervosité grandissante, pourtant atténuer par la joie de le revoir si proche, au point de pouvoir le toucher.

Le temps avait enchaîné sa course sans répit, toutefois, le garçon à la chevelure verte me captivait toujours.

Invisible, cette transcendance irradiait mon être. Je m'évertuais à cacher ces états nouveaux, et surtout, mon rôle d'espion dans le pire instant de sa vie. Ce comportement incompréhensible malgré les années de maturité, je tentais de rester focalisé sur le plus important ; cet adolescent métamorphosé, imprégné dans un coin de ma mémoire, ainsi que celle de mes frères et ma sœur, travaillait maintenant au sein de cette clinique, tôt ou tard entre mes mains.

La pensée de le garder à mes côtés pour ce jour précis m'effleurait de manière très persistante, limite obsédante, ces derniers temps. Je lisais dans ses yeux sa sincère fascination envers moi, différente des autres, teintées d'hypocrisie ; pour les éviter, et parce que mon paternel me répétait que je me trouvais au-dessus de ces futilités, je me méfiais de la moindre approche, rendant les liens amicaux ou quelque chose du genre inexistant.

Grâce à cette personne face à moi, j'appréhendais mon domaine avec plus de sérénité, je ressentais enfin pleinement, si fort que mon cœur débordait de reconnaissance. Cela allait bien au-delà d'un simple caprice, et je voulais creuser, voir où tout ça me mènerait. Peut-être que je serais heureux pour une fois, ou que cette chose innommable me tenait déjà serré entre ses liens, mes jointures rougies, à essayer de m'en défaire. Je souffrirais sans doute de ne pas parvenir à m'échapper, mais dans tous les cas, je déciderais seul de mon rôle.

L'envie de devenir plus intime me titillait, toutefois, il ne la comprendrait pas, ou du moins, pas sans explication. Devoir narrer cet épisode ranimerait automatiquement sa douleur immense, insupportable, une certitude plus qu'inconcevable. Pour l'instant, nos courtes interactions me convenaient.

Quelques mois après l'obtention de mon diplôme, je n'avais pas caché ma surprise en remarquant sa candidature noyée dans la pile de dossiers. Je ne l'imaginais pas du tout embrasser ce type de carrière, après son cauchemar interminable de trois journées consécutives.

Je me trompais. Sa lettre transpirait de son désir de protéger des vies, plus que tout au monde, son envie d'y parvenir par tous les moyens. Ma sœur, également touchée, m'avoua la veille du début de son stage, son intervention auprès de notre père pour qu'il le place en tête de liste, impatiente de le retrouver, le former.

Cette tâche me fut cependant confiée, et à partir de là commença une des batailles les plus difficiles que j'eus à livrer. La première semaine, je l'évitais comme la peste. Habitué à la solitude, notre proximité brutale eut un impact sur mes nerfs à rudes épreuves : mon cœur désobéissant adoptait un drôle de comportement, au point que respirer devenait compliqué dès qu'il se trouvait à proximité. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un éveillait de telles réactions en moi, mon être entier noyé dans le flot de sentiments peu familier.

Par peur de tout gâcher et pour me laisser assimiler ces changements contre lesquels j'étais démuni, je choisis de revêtir le masque de l'indifférence. Une faible protection qui ne durerait pas, cependant, je ressentais la nécessité de me couvrir de cette seconde peau si utile, pendant un long moment de mon existence.

Son invitation, au terme de sa semaine de reconnaissance, l'ébranla néanmoins quelque peu, tant elle me prit de court. Il s'était avancé vers moi en souriant, m'avait proposé une sortie, exprimant un besoin de quitter l'atmosphère oppressante de la clinique, mon « D'accord », au bord de mes lèvres, malgré la peur infiltrée dans les moindres recoins de mon corps à cette idée. Cette acceptation surprenante me fit comprendre que je ne pourrais jamais rien lui refuser.

Notre tête-à-tête ou peu importe son nom, fila trop vite, la fin sonnée par sa fuite. Il détala sitôt le groupe volatilisé de la scène, le feu aux joues d'un regard carmin un peu trop insistant.

C'est après cet instant que je m'aperçus ignorer beaucoup de choses sur sa vie. L'aspect sentimental ne me concernait pas, toutefois, la question de l'identité de cet homme aux cheveux cendré s'était imposée malgré moi. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie, simplement de la curiosité, ce regard enflammé m'aidant à déchiffrer une étrange relation entre les deux protagonistes. Une sensation confirmée le lendemain, lorsqu'il évita tout contact visuel, mes soupçons définitivement avérés en décelant le mensonge de la migraine comme excuse à son départ précipité.

Travailler avec mon stagiaire à l'élaboration de ma conférence me laissa en plus entrevoir sa personnalité volontaire, altruiste, généreuse ; il ne rechigna pas à l'effort durant ces deux semaines où je l'accaparais complètement. Parfois jusque tard dans la nuit, pas une plainte ne se formula devant le dur labeur, la discipline exigée, ce sourire toujours vissé à ses lèvres. Il paraissait heureux de son insertion chez nous, autant que cela nous ravissait de le compter parmi nous. Il n'avait pas oublié Fuyumi et Tōya, accourant vers eux le premier jour, le visage éclairé par la gratitude de leurs tentatives à essayer de maintenir à ses côtés le membre précieux de sa famille.

Nous tenions une certaine réputation d'excellence, de ce fait, beaucoup de futurs praticiens réclamaient après notre apprentissage ; la plupart fades, ils abandonnaient à la première difficulté. Un milieu compliqué, un investissement de tous les instants, peu d'élus. De la même façon que j'arrivais à prédire le destin en apparence fatale d'un patient, je percevais l'étoffe d'un grand en lui.

Dans une perspective plus intime, je me sentais chanceux de l'avoir près de moi, en tant qu'apprenti, futur collègue, ou que sais-je encore. L'avenir me le dira.

En attendant de le découvrir, je me retrouvais là, à me ridiculiser sur des patins, un « Merci » muet cousu sur ma bouche. Il ne se moquait pas de mes difficultés, me conseillait avec chaleur, nos mains soudées, mon intérieur englobé d'un sentiment de plénitude. Il m'impressionnait, me désarçonnait, me troublait, et, pendant ce temps, la frayeur qu'il s'éloigne de moi grattait chaque jour un peu plus ma lucidité.

Un nuage noir apparut soudain sous la forme d'une présence indésirable. Je la ressentais de nouveau, cette colère contenue à l'intérieur de deux yeux enflammés. Pourquoi était-il ici ? Jusqu'à quel point se connaissaient-ils ? Deux questions que j'aurai aimé ne pas me poser.

\- Vous vous débrouillez de mieux en mieux ! constata mon professeur en riant.

Izuku finit par le remarquer en tournant la tête. Son expression joyeuse disparue, son visage tout à coup si fermé que ma respiration se bloqua. Il n'avait pas l'air spécialement enchanter de le voir, ce qui, pour une obscure raison, me soulageait.

\- J'arrive tout de suite, excusez-moi glissa-t-il à mon oreille.

Il patina ensuite vers lui, tandis que je trottais vers un endroit où m'accrocher pour rester debout. J'aurais pu me sentir heureux de son rapide retour, toutefois, son expression assombrie freina cet excès : quelque chose le tourmentait.

\- Tout va bien ? demandais-je, une fois à ma hauteur.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il en regardant le jeune homme disparaître.

Je faillis poser la question qui me consumait depuis ce premier soir au bar, mais les règles de politesse m'incitèrent à ne pas franchir la ligne, malgré la douleur lisible dans ses yeux.

Il se tourna vers moi :

\- Je vous offre un café ? proposa-t-il.

Je détestais cette boisson. Mon père me forçait à en consommer des litres dès l'âge de cinq ans, dans le seul but de me maintenir éveiller, alerte quand le sommeil commençait à fermer mes paupières. À la longue, je finissais par vomir instantanément la quantité ingurgitée.

\- Plutôt un chocolat chaud, rectifiai-je.

Il éclata de rire, visiblement surpris, puis me saisit les mains pour m'entraîner vers un banc. Il me pria de l'attendre et revint une minute plus tard avec deux gobelets fumants du mélange cacaoté. Il m'en tendit un, s'installant après à mes côtés.

\- J'adore cet endroit, dit-il en le parcourant des yeux, il ressemble à ceux où ma maman m'emmenait patiner.

Je retins mon souffle. C'était la première fois qu'il abordait le sujet avec moi.

\- Cela fait six ans que mes parents sont morts dans un accident, poursuivit-il en posant son regard sur une famille main dans la main, je suis le seul rescapé.

Je l'avais lu dans son dossier : son père conducteur, tué sur le coup, Izuku avait juste eu le temps de dégager sa mère hors de la voiture avant que le véhicule ne s'embrase.

\- Savez-vous pourquoi je veux travailler dans le domaine médical ? me demanda-t-il en reportant son attention sur moi.

La réponse me parut tellement évidente qu'elle fusa toute seule :

\- Pour que personne ne connaisse la même détresse que la vôtre.

Il fronça les sourcils en me fixant :

\- Que savez-vous de ma détresse ?

Je ne pouvais plus reculer. Mon moment décisif se dessinait devant moi : tout avouer, ou fuir par le mensonge.

Je ne réfléchis pas longtemps.

\- Parce que ce soir-là, quand vous avez pénétré à l'intérieur de la clinique, votre mère inconsciente dans les bras, j'étais là, c'est... La première fois que je t'ai vu.

Je sautai dans le vide.


	14. Mise à l'épreuve

_**~ Le coin des reviews ~**_

* * *

_Lijovanchan : Je suis tellement contente de lire à nouveau tes encouragements... J'avais peur d'en avoir plus aucun^^" Je vais te faire un aveu : les changements de point de vue n'étaient pas du tout prévu. A la base, l'histoire ne devait se dérouler que selon la perspective de Deku, mais l'inspiration a donné ce __résultat. Et c'est bien pratique parce que ça me permets de ne pas m'ennuyer pendant l'écriture :)  
_

_Merci infiniment pour ta fidélité !_

* * *

_Chapitre 14 : Mise à l'épreuve_

* * *

\- Il t'a vraiment dit ça ? s'étonna Ochaco en se servant dans le paquet de chips entre nous, qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

Je secouai la tête. Un peu perdu une fois de retour dans le complexe universitaire après le départ de mon formateur, mon esprit désorienté avait frappé à sa porte en quête d'écoute, à cause de cette déclaration. Non, en fait, c'était l'ensemble de la soirée qui me mettait dans tous mes états.

\- Absolument rien, je n'ai pas eu le temps. Il a bu son chocolat d'une traite, il s'est volatilisé, et me voici dans ta chambre, résumai-je.

Elle acquiesça, songeuse, le bruit de mastication autour de nous. Elle attendit d'avoir fini avant de demander :

\- Qu'est-ce que ça te fait de savoir ça ?

Mes genoux repliés contre mon torse accueillirent mon visage chaud.

\- J'ai honte, je crois. Il m'a vu au pire moment de ma vie et maintenant, il me forme... c'est perturbant. D'après mes calculs, il n'était pas encore diplômé quand c'est arrivé, ce qui veut dire qu'il m'a observé de façon délibérée.

Je relevai mes émeraudes vers elle.

\- Mais je refuse d'y songer pour l'instant, ajoutai-je résolu. Inutile de me casser la tête, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'a rien fait de mal, c'est juste étrange. Je ne sais pas comment réagir par rapport à ça.

Il y avait un autre point gardé sous scellé, plus important à mes yeux que cette révélation qui ne me choquait pas vraiment, du reste. Mon supérieur se trouvait dans la clinique qui portait son nom à cet instant décisif, je pouvais voir une certaine logique à cette intrusion dans mon passé. Je ne ressentais pas de colère vis-à-vis d'elle, plutôt une gêne qu'il soit témoin de ma descente dans les abysses du désespoir.

Il en était tout autre concernant celle du présent, percé ce soir par Katchan, dont la manière d'agir me perdait toujours un peu plus. Qu'est-ce que je représentais pour lui, en fin de compte ? Le voir débarquer, titiller sa jalousie, deux choses que je ne m'attendais pas provoquer chez lui. Tout ça ne prouvait rien, et il m'avait menti, par-dessus le marché !

Sa venue me déplaisait au plus haut point, car elle démontrait ce dont je me doutais déjà : il craignait la menace que je symbolisais sans néanmoins pouvoir s'empêcher de réclamer après moi, de la même façon que tomber amoureux de lui m'effrayait, à force d'entendre son chant. Il était le joueur de flûte, et moi, un rat parmi tant d'autres.

Je refusais de m'égarer davantage, le brouillard de nos désirs bien trop épais. Notre incompatibilité ne pouvait plus être ignorée au détriment d'une histoire d'hormones. Nous perdions notre temps, tout simplement.

Raisonner ne suffisait pas à me calmer. Cet idiot n'avait pas le droit de s'imposer ainsi, m'attribuer un statut d'objet à revendiquer, quand je respectais ses règles. Ma colère face à cette sensation de manipulation n'avait d'égal que mon incapacité à résister à son appel. Plutôt que de le rattraper pour me prouver quelque chose, j'aurais dû m'éloigner de la zone de danger, cette première fois. Je me serais épargné bien des soucis.

\- Attention, si tu t'égares trop, j'ai pour mission de prévenir quelqu'un ! m'avertit Ochaco, espiègle.

Je ris, devinant à qui elle faisait allusion. À la suite de mon départ, mon amie avait beaucoup échangé avec mon tuteur, d'après le compte-rendu reçu par mail, peu après. J'ignorais le contenu de leur conversation, mais il ne cacha pas avoir apprécié ce moment en sa compagnie, tout en regrettant mon absence. Constater à travers ses mots que le courant passait entre eux me soulageait, même si l'inverse relevait de l'impossible.

Depuis ce jour-là, au cimetière, le comportement de mon pendant féminin envers moi restait inchangé. Elle me souriait, me parlait avec toujours autant d'entrain, de gentillesse ; elle ne semblait pas vouloir s'éloigner de moi malgré mon avertissement, une partie de mon traumatisme maintenant connu.

Nous nous retrouvions chaque fois que nos emplois du temps le permettaient, ou lorsque la nécessité de l'un nous obligeait à débarquer chez l'autre sans prévenir. Ochaco avait instauré cette habitude la première, une semaine avant ma petite scène, le motif de sa visite tardif entouré de mystère. Son corps secoué de sanglot s'était pelotonné contre le mien dans la fraîcheur des draps, ma taille encerclée à l'intérieur de son étreinte désespérée, ses pleurs éperdus pour seul son entre nous. Toutes questions interceptées face à ce torrent de larmes, je l'avais serré dans mes bras en silence.

Je ne doutais pas de son couple, l'autre moitié occupée par ses impératifs, néanmoins, l'attitude de ma meilleure amie me rendit anxieux dès le lendemain. Sa barricade toute neuve protégeait l'accès de ses pensées, le rouge de ses joues pourtant bien visible une fois sorti de ses rêveries torturées.

L'inquiétude striait mes traits, en décelant cette menue étincelle dans ses yeux, mon envie de l'interroger sur l'objet de ses tourments réprimé. Je ne voulais pas briser la barrière de son secret, placée là pour une raison. Ce n'était pas vers moi qu'elle irait s'épancher, mon monopole de fiabilité perdu, la faute attribuée à un niveau de bêtise avoisinant l'excellence, ces dernières semaines. Quelles que soient ses réflexions, je comprenais sa réticence à ne pas les partager, ma vie aux allures de chambre adolescente en pleine crise.

Elle le sentait forcément, ne souhaitait pas ajouter à mon bazar. Une attention aussi mignonne que blessante, ses mots résonnant encore dans mon cœur. La réciprocité n'existait pas dans sa définition de l'amitié, visiblement.

Si j'étais certain que Tenya ignorait tout, j'espérais qu'il pourrait apporter toute son aide, lorsqu'elle sera prête à se décharger auprès de lui.

\- Deku, j'aimerais te demander quelque chose.

Son ton grave effaça d'emblée mon sourire.

\- Tu veux bien dormir avec moi cette nuit ?

Sa détresse soudain réunie sur sa si jolie frimousse, je tentai un saut :

\- Ocha, dis-moi...

\- Pas maintenant, me coupa-t-elle, d'une voix tremblante. Là, j'ai surtout besoin de tes bras autour de moi. Je sais que je me comporte de façon bizarre ces jours-ci, que ça t'inquiète, je suis désolée. Je t'expliquerai tout, je te le promets. Mais je dois y voir plus clair avant, s'il te plaît...

Je m'efforçai d'éteindre l'alarme de mon cœur, un timide « Oui », hors de ma bouche. La frustration grignotait mes nerfs d'être ainsi rejeté quand je voulais l'aider tout comme elle l'avait fait, durant ce funèbre anniversaire. Ma volonté de préserver ma précieuse lumière vacillait malgré mes résistances, des traînées de petites brûlures dans mon âme éraflée à chaque tentative d'approche échouée. Elles s'évaporaient lorsque la responsable du phénomène se confierait, mais en attendant, la douleur réelle qu'elles provoquaient me faisait souffrir.

Un pâle sourire de remerciement sur ses lèvres, elle m'embrassa avec délicatesse sur le front, avant de courir dans la salle de bain. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, nous nous couchâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Cette nuit-là, mes innombrables questions ne trouvèrent pas la clé de mon cerveau, détenu temporairement par cette fille tenue avec tendresse contre moi. En l'observant plonger petit à petit dans le sommeil, à l'écoute des battements de son palpitant apaisé, le souffle de sa respiration calme et tranquille, pour la première fois, j'enviais Tenya.

Tout aurait été si simple, si mon organe vital l'avait élu seule reine...

[*]

Le lendemain, mon superviseur m'appela dans son bureau dès mon arrivée à la clinique. Effacer l'infime pas en avant de la veille ; son visage, sa posture avait repris celle du formateur froid et intraitable. Derrière le meuble de verre, il me fixait, les yeux légèrement plissés, en proie à la réflexion.

\- J'aimerais vous confier une patiente, Monsieur Midoriya, annonça-t-il.

Je tiquai malgré moi sur l'emploi du « vous », symbole du mur de nouveau dressé entre nous. Je l'avais pourtant entendu, ce tutoiement, quand il libéra ce poids inutile par le biais de sa parole. Je lisais désormais dans ses pupilles bicolores, son souhait de ne pas aborder les événements d'hier soir, par conséquent, je m'appliquais à renvoyer que moi non plus. Maintenant qu'il résonnait en moi, je regrettais de ne pas avoir eu l'opportunité de répondre que cette culpabilité qui semblait l'étouffer au moment de sa confession pouvait disparaître, je n'étais pas en colère.

Le sujet clos, revenir à mon apprentissage paraissait plus prudent, toutefois, mon cœur craquela sous la soudaineté du coup porté. Je veillai tout de même à garder une apparence sereine, l'évidence de cette distance limpide : il ne voulait pas mélanger relation professionnelle et liens privés.

\- N'est-ce pas un peu tôt ? demandai-je.

\- Vous ne vous en croyez pas capable ? rétorqua-t-il, son faciès impassible.

Il me vexerait presque. La question n'était pas de savoir si je me sentais prêt ou pas, je l'étais depuis toujours. Seulement, ma présence en ces lieux remontant à peu de temps, cette exigence ressemblait de loin à du favoritisme.

\- Votre travail à l'élaboration de ma conférence m'a beaucoup impressionné, avoua-t-il sans ciller, je vous imagine apte à cette tâche.

J'eus un petit sourire dubitatif.

\- Préparer une intervention publique et se voir confier quelqu'un sont deux choses différentes, fis-je remarquer avec prudence.

Il se pencha légèrement par-dessus son bureau en joignant les mains. Dans cette position, il semblait bien plus âgé que moi, les enclumes que représentaient ses charges parfaitement maintenues au-dessus de ses épaules. Son aura ne craignait rien ni personne, convergeait droit vers son but. Sa volonté de fer palpable, mes yeux se baissèrent devant sa puissance.

\- J'ai une très bonne intuition, croyez-moi. Si j'estime que vous êtes prêt, c'est le cas, déclara-t-il. Peu importe votre temps parmi nous.

Son ton sentencieux n'accepterait aucune réplique, le maillet du jugement abattu.

\- Bien, capitulai-je, je ferai de mon mieux.

Il m'ordonna de me rendre sans délai au service pédiatrie afin de rencontrer la patiente en question. Conscient de l'opportunité, ma grise mine ne passa malgré tout pas inaperçue lorsque je quittais la salle, avec la sensation amère de brûler les étapes. La boule au ventre présente à mon réveil me tordit un peu plus de douleur, tant la manœuvre me laissait perplexe. L'occasion de faire mes preuves arrivait plus tôt que je ne le pensais. Même si une pointe de bonheur m'inondait quelque part, pourquoi moi, le petit stagiaire là depuis un mois à peine, quand d'autres personnes plus compétentes feraient un meilleur travail ?

En arpentant les couloirs, je réalisais que ma nouvelle mission signifiait une affectation au sein d'un service dont j'ignorais tout le fonctionnement. D'ailleurs, la notion même d'évoluer dorénavant dedans accentuait mon stress, habitué aux situations théoriques des études. Comment mon supérieur pouvait-il m'imaginer prêt ?

Cette question s'effaça lorsque les portes de la pédiatrie s'ouvrirent devant moi, après la traversée d'un interminable dédale.

D'après les informations fournies, quelqu'un m'attendait pour me présenter à la petite demoiselle dont j'allais devoir m'occuper. Une fois à l'intérieur, je cachai mes doigts moites dans le dos en ordonnant à mon organe vital de ralentir sa course. Je parcourus une vaste pièce des yeux, décorée de divers dessins et travaux manuels réalisés. Plusieurs étagères se suivaient sur les côtés, où s'empilaient jeux de société, crayons, feutres et autres exercices. Chaque étiquette correspondait à un compartiment spécifique, et une feuille rappelait plusieurs consignes, comme le rangement après utilisation, ou les règles d'hygiène. Je tournai la tête et vis derrière moi un collier de coquillage accroché au mur, entourant les lettres colorées qui indiquaient le lieu où je me trouvais : la salle d'éveil.

\- Bonjour, Izuku ! me lança une voix joyeuse et masculine.

Je sursautai en entendant mon prénom ; il sonnait étrange dans la clinique, sans être désagréable pour autant, bien au contraire. « Monsieur Midoriya » commençait à me sortir par les oreilles. L'enthousiasme à l'intérieur de cette interpellation me remémora Ochaco et cette façon dont nous nous étions quittés ce matin, à la manière d'un couple marié. Mes lèvres se retroussèrent en un rictus amusé à cette image.

Mes orbes volèrent vers l'origine de ce changement bienfaiteur : un homme blond aux yeux bleus, aux traits fins et le visage souriant. Sa longue blouse blanche lui allait à ravir, sa silhouette musclée devinée sans mal en dessous. Son regard pétillant calma un peu mon cœur désordonné.

\- Enchanté de te rencontrer enfin ! Je me nomme Togata Mirio ! Mets les formules de politesse de côté, appelle-moi simplement Mirio, je te prie ! Mais dis-moi... Tu es en avance ! constata-t-il, ses pupilles pareils à une nuit étoilée vers sa montre, je ne t'attendais pas si tôt !

\- Je peux revenir plus tard ! m'exclamai-je aussitôt.

Il éclata de rire et j'eus l'impression que l'ensemble de mes nerfs se dénouèrent.

\- Non, ça ira, j'avais prévu le coup ! Je vais te faire visiter et ensuite, nous irons voir Eri.

Je déglutis.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, me rassura-t-il en remarquant mon visage contracté, tout se passera très bien !

Je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce qu'il le poussait lui, ou mon superviseur à l'affirmer ainsi, sans le moindre doute. Mon expression dut le mettre sur la voie de mes pensées, car il expliqua avec sérieux.

\- Monsieur Todoroki et moi-même croyons que tu pourrais aider cette petite fille à aller mieux. Elle a également perdu ses parents dans un accident de voiture, il y a deux ans et depuis...

Mon cerveau manqua de temps pour intégrer cette donnée devant le poids de la tristesse qu'il libéra par le biais d'un soupir en articulant la fin de sa phrase :

\- Elle ne parle plus.


	15. Braver l'interdit

_**~ Le coin des reviews ~**_

* * *

_Lijovanchan : Coucou^^La relation entre Ocha et Deku est l'une des choses que j'adore développer, je suis contente que tu aimes aussi ;)  
__Comme toujours, un grand Merci pour tes mots !_

* * *

_Chapitre 15 : Braver l'interdit_

* * *

Pour la sixième fois de la journée, je secouais la tête, l'exaspération rongeant mes nerfs à fleur de peau. Izuku Midoriya était beaucoup de choses, le qualificatif « têtu » s'inscrivait sans l'ombre d'un doute en premier sur la liste. Une fois une idée fixe, il ne lâchait rien, si bien que j'imaginasse sans problème mes prédécesseurs, victimes avant moi, capituler, usées à force de contre argumenter.

Cela faisait huit semaines qu'il travaillait chez nous, un mois qu'il s'occupait à plein temps de la petite Eri. Après des débuts timides, ces deux jeunes gens que la tragédie rapprochait s'entendaient mieux que ce que j'espérais, et je me félicitai tous les jours de ce choix. Surtout lorsque je les apercevais, main dans la main, à s'échanger des regards enamourés. Plus que leur horrible similitude, ils se comprenaient d'une manière particulière, magique à observer.

Pourtant, au terme de la première semaine, le doute m'avait assailli. Quelque chose qu'il ne désirait pas partager devait s'être produit dans sa sphère privée la veille, car, le dimanche d'après, il n'y avait que son physique de présent à la clinique. Son esprit peu sollicité avait par conséquent continué d'errer dans les limbes de l'inconscience. Avec une maladresse inconnue, reflet de ma sincère inquiétude, j'avais tenté de percer son mal-être, mais sa réponse, fausse bien entendu, s'était chargée de m'avertir que j'outrepassais mes droits, son intimité revendiquée à travers elle. Pensait-il vraiment passer inaperçu, quand son allure négligée, ses émeraudes hagards et gonflés prouvaient son chagrin ?

Le chef du service pédiatrique, avec qui il s'entendait à merveille, avait aussi essayé de le renvoyer chez lui. Sans succès, d'après le rapport écrit de leur interaction ce jour-là, son exubérant collègue, reçu pour toute réplique : « Au contraire, je dois être ici plus qu'ailleurs. ».

Au fil des jours toutefois, cela semblait s'effacer, et je soupçonnais sa petite patiente de contribuer à ce retour à la normale. Bien sûr, par moment, il souffrait le martyre, un mal immense visible pendant de fugaces secondes à l'intérieur de ses prunelles vertes, cependant, cette énigmatique douleur s'estompait en douceur.

Parfois, j'aimerais sauter au-delà de la barrière professionnelle, assurer mon soutien, le souhait de ce soir-là se superposant à cette envie. Mais le barrage construit tenait bon, pour une raison à ne pas oublier : si je cédais à ce caprice, d'autres suivraient, et au vu de ses humeurs changeantes, pas question de rajouter à ses tourments. En outre, je le connaissais suffisamment pour savoir que, quelles que fussent les origines de sa peine, il arriverait à la surmonter.

C'était donc en tant que formateur que je faisais face dans mon bureau à mon stagiaire un peu trop borné.

\- Vous me l'avez confié pour que je l'aide et c'est ce que je fais, pointa-t-il, je pense que faire sortir Eri dehors marquerait le début d'une nouvelle impulsion chez elle.

Eri était ce que nous appelions ici, « Une patiente à durée indéterminée » : elle vivait au sein de la structure depuis la date de l'accident de ses parents, survenu deux ans auparavant. La police nous l'avait amené pour un examen complet, néanmoins, après recherche d'une quelconque filiation soldée par un échec, la fillette se retrouva orpheline.

En accord avec la charte de la clinique, Fuyumi s'était arrangée pour l'accueillir le temps de sa prise en charge. Assumés par nous-mêmes, les frais relatifs à ses soins nous préoccupaient bien moins que son état psychique.

Compte tenu du choc, de son jeune âge, Eri s'enfermait dans un mutisme, résultant d'un effet post-traumatique ; plusieurs psychologues certifiaient l'aspect transitoire du phénomène, manifestation de son deuil selon eux. Seulement, plus le temps passait, plus nous doutions de ces allégations.

Voilà pourquoi je refusais catégoriquement la proposition soumise par mon stagiaire à l'évidence très impliqué. J'aurais pu le féliciter si le cas de sa patiente adorée n'était pas si compliqué.

\- Monsieur Midoriya, soupirais-je, éreinté, il n'en est toujours pas question.

La frustration sur l'ensemble de son visage, il envoya, d'un ton acerbe.

\- Vous cherchiez un baby-sitter, je n'ai aucun pouvoir de décision la concernant.

\- Vous avez lu son dossier n'est-ce pas ? Vous savez donc que dans son état actuel, l'exposer à un environnement extérieur serait dangereux. Je comprends votre point de vue, mais compte tenu des risques, je ne peux me permettre d'accéder à votre demande. D'autres paramètres entrent dans l'équation, et si vous n'y pensez pas, c'est à moi de le faire.

Mon ton sans doute plus dur que je ne l'aurais voulu, il se rembrunit à la seconde. En réalité à bout, j'en avais assez de répéter sans cesse les mêmes choses depuis une semaine. En l'absence de mon père, ce lieu m'appartenait, et, en tant que directeur, je ne considérai pas cet endroit comme un terrain de jeu ; je devais régenter absolument tout, prendre toutes les décisions relatives à sa bonne tenue, protéger patients et personnel. Un travail colossal, ces responsabilités, loin de symboliser la sérénité. En apprentissage constant, je n'avais pas de place pour les exigences d'un étudiant un peu trop zélé. Si j'oubliais aisément son incartade, je ne supporterais pas la remise en question de mon autorité, malgré ce qu'il représentait pour moi.

Il dû apercevoir son pied proche de la ligne, car il l'abaissa aussitôt, ses émeraudes vers le sol, les épaules voûtées, ses joues teintées d'un léger rose.

\- Pardonnez-moi, je...

\- Je ne suis pas aveugle, l'interrompis-je, vous vous êtes attaché à elle, ce que je comprends. Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, l'empathie fait aussi partie de notre métier. En revanche, il y a toujours une distance à garder dans la plupart des cas. Nous ne pouvons pas tout guérir et plus tôt vous intégrerez ce fait, mieux ce sera.

Mes paroles choisies avec précaution ne le convainquirent pas, une étincelle de défi ancrée dans ses joyaux quand il les releva vers moi. Je réalisais alors qu'Izuku Midoriya ne se contentait pas d'être un futur médecin. Son véritable objectif touchait une ambition plus héroïque. Un sauveur de l'humanité, répondant à tous les appels de détresse qu'il percevait, son aspiration profonde. Revêtir une blouse blanche représentait pour lui le moyen le plus pur de rendre son rêve à portée de bras, sa volonté inscrite dans son code génétique, une abnégation de tous les instants face à elle.

\- Je ne partage pas votre opinion, mais exposer le fond de ma pensée serait dépasser une limite qu'un simple stagiaire n'a pas à franchir. Je vais donc retourner auprès de ma... (il chercha le mot qu'il finit par presque cracher) _patiente_.

Il semblait vraiment tatillon ces derniers temps. Son travail ne s'en trouvait plus impacté, au contraire de son caractère, aussi exaspérant qu'exécrable à certains moments - celui-ci par exemple. Avec ce comportement, il me fournissait mille raisons de le renvoyer, si je n'étais pas déjà convaincu de son potentiel, qui ne demandait qu'à s'épanouir. Et dans le fond, ça me plaisait assez, qu'il me tint tête. Cela n'arrivait jamais, avec personne.

Sa main sur la poignée de la porte, la question franchit mes lèvres :

\- Voulez-vous dîner avec moi, un soir ?

Nos sursauts simultanés trahirent la spontanéité de nos réactions. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que tourbillonnait en boucle cette requête dans un coin de mon cerveau. Depuis le regard fantomatique de ce matin-là. Il ne se confierait sûrement pas à moi, mais je désirais prouver ma capacité à être là, s'il éprouvait le besoin de se tourner vers moi, dans un futur très lointain ou hypothétique.

Je transgressai cependant une règle essentielle avec cette interrogation : ne pas mélanger le travail avec le privé. Pouvait-on seulement parler de liens personnels, quand il ne se passait rien entre nous ? D'ailleurs, je n'espérais guère davantage, à part peut-être, prolonger cette sensation de plénitude que je ne ressentais qu'en sa présence.

Il rougit, sa raison déchirée autour de l'éthique de la démarche. Je voulus le rassurer, certifier qu'elle ne se mêlerait à son évolution en aucun cas, mais il répondait déjà :

\- D'accord. Demain, ça vous convient ?

Sa voix ne trembla pas d'émotion, ou alors il la cachait bien. Elle m'interdisait de savourer cette minuscule victoire. La déception grandit, devant ce ton froid et détaché, appartenant à un autre, toutefois, je ne comptais pas me laisser dominer. Elle accentuait au contraire mon désir à démolir ce nouveau mur, obstacle érigé par lui, tenace face à moi. Je n'imaginais pas le tomber complètement, trop novice dans la pratique, mais si je parvenais ne serait-ce qu'à le soulagé un peu, lui permettre de mieux respirer, ce serait un immense pas en avant pour moi.

Il y avait juste un tout petit problème...

[*]

Ma sœur fit tomber ses baguettes dans son bol vide. J'avais profité du déjeuner le lendemain pour quémander quelques conseils, ne voyant pas vers qui d'autres m'adresser à part elle. J'adorais mes frères, mais ils manquaient clairement de sensibilité, et les connaissant, la situation inédite allait me valoir plusieurs années de plaisanteries douteuses. En première fois que j'invitais une personne, je cherchais un guide délicat, qui me prendrait au sérieux et Fuyumi remplissait l'ensemble de ses critères à la perfection.

J'avais cela dit sous-estimé le choc que cette requête provoquerait, d'après ses yeux écarquillés, où se lisait une franche incrédulité. Enfin, elle cligna des paupières à plusieurs reprises.

\- Shōto, c'est... surprenant, lâcha-t-elle, d'un timbre abasourdi.

Oui, je m'en doutais. Je m'étais déjà promis d'analyser cette attitude inhabituelle dès que le temps m'accorderait un peu de répit, mais je ne voulais pas m'y attarder tout de suite. C'était la première fois que je me laissais envahir par mes émotions, et même si très déroutant, les sentiments qui découlait de ma prise de risque, eux, n'étaient pas désagréables. Pour l'instant, ce qui me motivait se résumait à ça, avant une étude plus approfondie.

\- Ne le raconte à personne, s'il te plaît, prévins-je.

\- Bien entendu ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes me consulter pour ce genre de choses, c'est tout !

Elle paraissait aux anges, mon cœur réchauffé devant sa sincère expression de bonheur, que je partageais, quelque part, nos interactions jusqu'ici limitées à un cadre de travail. Une métamorphose prégnante s'opérait cela dit en moi, et je savais ne pas pouvoir l'arrêter. Dépourvue de toute défense, beaucoup trop proche de la source durant la traversée de ce bouleversement inévitable, la force nécessaire face à ces sensations pareilles à une vague déchaînée me faisait défaut. Plutôt que de nager à contre-courant, je préférais me laisser porter avant de connaître la destination de ce voyage, pas de tout repos.

Je l'admettais volontiers en silence, me positionner en tant que déclencheur d'une situation non maîtrisée me rendait nerveux, mais les perpétuelles tergiversations me seyaient de moins en moins. J'adoptai donc une posture offensive, plongeant de mon propre chef dans l'océan hostile de mes émotions. En quête de découverte, je comptais bien l'explorer de fond en comble, avec personne d'autre que lui.

\- Avant de te demander plus de détails, il est de mon devoir de te rappeler que la clinique interdit les relations intimes entre collègues, dit-elle en guise de mise en garde, enrobé d'un clin d'œil malicieux.

J'avalai ma boisson de travers, pris de court par cet avertissement inutile, m'obligeant à calmer ses ardeurs.

\- On est loin de ce que tu imagines, tempérai-je, c'est une invitation qui n'implique rien d'autre qu'un dîner.

Elle haussa un sourcil, pas dupe.

\- Ah vraiment ? Dans ce cas, je peux m'incruster, alors ! Et j'emmènerai aussi Tōya et Natsu, ça pourrait être amusant !

Elle éclata de rire devant ma grimace impossible à réprimer.

\- Tourne ça de la manière que tu veux, ce n'est jamais qu'un dîner, reprit-elle avec sérieux, il y a toujours un enjeu. Le fait que tu t'adresses à moi prouve que tu espères quelque chose de ce rendez-vous, malgré ton incapacité à le saisir pour l'instant.

Je détestais sa perspicacité autant que je l'admirais. Elle pointait une évidence qu'il m'était difficile de nier, aussi préférai-je ne rien répliquer, bouillonnant gentiment contre elle. Constater que rien ne s'opposait à la complicité créée entre les membres de ma fratrie malgré mon instruction en dehors du cercle m'enchantait plus que je ne l'avouerai jamais. Pudique, néanmoins sincère, elle gravitait avec bienveillance autour de nous. Mon père représentait la seule tâche de ce tableau familial.

Comment réagirait ce bourreau, si au courant ? Je repoussais son image réprobatrice autant que possible, au moins tant que cette « chose » aux allures d'espoir clandestin se cachait sous l'immense pile de ce bazar sentimental. Pour l'instant, Izuku Midoriya était un secret que je ne partageais pas... Enfin, presque.

\- Alors ! entama mon aînée, quel genre d'ambiance veux-tu donner à ton simple « dîner » entre collègues ? Détendue sans casse-tête, ou bien romantique, avec des attentes dissimulées ? Attention, selon ta réponse, ta tenue devra correspondre ! Tu possèdes tout ce dont tu as besoin dans ta garde-robe, au moins ? Ah ! cria-t-elle, sa voix dans les aiguës, c'est si excitant !

Je me contentai de l'observer, assommer par ses questions et sa joie, hélas, pas communicative. Fallait-il vraiment prendre en compte de tels paramètres ? Jusqu'ici, les demandes venaient d'Izuku, je n'avais eu qu'à me laisser porter par la magie du moment. Être propulsé de l'autre côté modifiait complètement ma perception déjà floue de l'initiative. Est-ce qu'il s'était posé autant d'interrogation, avant de m'inviter ?

Non, évidemment, il devait avoir l'habitude contrairement à moi.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, me rassura ma grande sœur d'un sourire apaisant, nous irons à ton rythme.

Je lui offris un regard gêné, en lui rappelant que nous n'avions pas tant de temps que ça devant nous, nos patients en unique priorité. Cette remarque la fit rire et je sus en l'entendant, que tout allait bien se dérouler, ce soir.

Ce fut du moins, ce que je me surpris à souhaiter de toutes mes forces.


	16. Imperceptible rapprochement

Chapitre 16 : Imperceptible rapprochement

Dès l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée, diverses odeurs vinrent me chatouiller les narines. Le mélange des ingrédients, la pâte cuite au feu de bois... des fumets qui me donnèrent l'eau à la bouche, mon appétit appâter.

L'endroit du rendez-vous, un restaurant italien à la renommée assez discrète, datait de quelques mois et visiblement, misait sur l'authenticité. Ici, point de décoration tape-à-l'œil, comme trop souvent observée dans les rues de Tokyo : la devanture, si petite qu'elle se perdait dans un coin reculé de la ville, se remarquait à peine. Pour autant, la dizaine de tables disposée dans la charmante salle grouillait de couples, de familles en joie, ce monde sûrement en quête de dépaysement.

Une jolie jeune fille vint à ma rencontre et, après l'avoir saluée poliment, je lui indiquai le nom de l'initiateur de cette soirée, retenu à la clinique. La cheffe de rang vérifia la réservation, puis m'ordonna de la suivre. Mon regard flâna sur les photographies en noir et blanc, accrochées aux murs de briques marron clair. Colisée à Rome, gondoles à Venise, Tour de Pise... Autant d'images incitant au voyage tandis que le timbre cristallin d'une femme chantait quelque part, au loin, des paroles indéchiffrables sur fond d'une musique mélancolique, achevant ainsi de nous inviter à embarquer.

À peine me fussé-je installé en face de la table désignée, que je reconnus non loin derrière moi, la voix de mon superviseur. Impossible à retenir, mon cœur s'accéléra dans ma poitrine, une nervosité insidieuse faufilée à l'ensemble de mes fibres. La demande de mon formateur était surprenante, néanmoins, je m'interdisais à imaginer autre chose qu'un dîner, bien que le cadre du lieu choisi aggravât mon tumulte intérieur. Ce n'était pas un restaurant étoilé, toutefois, tout incitait au « plus » à espérer, de pair avec ce type d'enrobage. Le décor entier appuyait sur cette dimension romantique, ce qui me mettait un brin mal à l'aise.

Heureusement, un œil vers lui, un autre sur sa tenue décontractée, - baskets blanches, jean noir et chemise bleue m'informèrent qu'il éprouvait la même chose.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il, une fois installé, pour mon retard, et ce cadre un peu trop exagéré. C'est Fu... ma sœur aînée qui m'a conseillé cet endroit. Je ne pensais pas que l'atmosphère serait aussi prononcée... Surtout, ne crois pas que...

Il paraissait au comble de l'embarras.

\- J'admets avoir été surpris par votre question, avouai-je, mais ne vous inquiéter pas, je n'imagine rien. En revanche, je mentirais si j'affirmais ne pas m'interroger sur le motif de ce rendez-vous.

\- Pourtant, tu as tout de suite accepté, releva-t-il.

Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de contact en dehors de ma routine de travail... Mes journées se limitaient à deux déplacements : l'université, mon lieu de formation et nulle part ailleurs, depuis cet ultime moment avec Katchan. Instauré de ma propre initiative, sortir de ce périmètre de sécurité m'effrayait. Si je m'éloignais, je craignais de me retrouver devant lui et réclamer ce torrent d'émotions qu'il était seul à pouvoir déclencher.

Je chassais son image, ma complète attention sur mon superviseur.

\- J'ai confiance en vous, rétorquai-je, vous êtes mon senior après tout.

Son visage se teinta d'un rose très pâle, tandis qu'il fuyait mon regard. Ce n'était plus le glacial, le distant directeur remplaçant Todoroki qui me faisait face, mais un homme mal assuré à la candeur touchante.

\- As-tu oublié que c'est toi qui m'as invité le premier, malgré mon statut à la clinique ?

Piqué au vif, je renvoyai, un sourcil vers le haut.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû ? Votre parcours force l'admiration, je souhaitais en savoir plus sur vous. Cela dit, je conçois que vous ayez pu ressentir un certain malaise. Mettez ça sur le compte de la naïveté, dans ce cas. En toute honnêteté, je n'ai pas eu la sensation que ma compagnie fut déplaisante.

En particulier à la patinoire, mais je gardais cette réflexion pour moi. Cependant, la coloration plus foncée révéla nos pensées accordées sur ce point.

\- Ou alors, vous cherchez à me rembourser ? ironisai-je, il est vrai que ça m'a coûté un chocolat chaud, mais je m'en suis remis...

Et j'ai souffert le martyre par la suite, ajoutai-je, en mon for intérieur.

Il plongea ses iris dans les miens :

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, mais qu'importe. C'est flou pour moi aussi.

Le fil de l'éthique risquait de se rompre, du fait de nos rôles inversés. Ma vision du schéma trop réduite lors des sorties précédentes, l'aspect hiérarchique que j'avais omis me rappelait désormais à l'ordre. Si je ne pensais pas l'intéresser au-delà de mes compétences professionnelles, son aveu à notre dernier tête-à-tête brouillait ma capacité à faire la part des choses. Et me sentir acculé de la sorte ne me plaisait pas. J'avais besoin de prendre du recul, après ce que je venais de vivre, ma vigilance à son plus haut niveau. J'attendais la reconstruction de mes protections.

Je ne retins toutefois pas un sourire en réalisant que, pendant toute la durée de cet échange, le tutoiement marquait un sympathique retour.

\- Je vous dois des excuses également, c'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle je suis là, déclarai-je, d'un ton un peu solennel, un serveur vers nous.

Plutôt jeune, type lycéen, de taille moyenne, il possédait des cheveux châtain assez courts, un nez aquilin. Ses yeux bleus et sa mimique timide confieraient un certain charme, son tablier parfait sur lui.

\- Bonsoir, je... je me nomme Yien, se présenta-t-il. C'est moi qui... m'occuperai de vous, ce soir. Désirez-vous... un apéritif pour commencer ?

Son timbre, plus aigu que ne le laissait entrevoir son physique, trahissait sa nervosité, mon sourire attendri, agrandi. Mon formateur n'était pas le seul à être gêné, apparemment.

Il nous tendit la carte des cocktails, que nous parcourûmes. Sans être excessifs, les prix de la minuscule partie sans alcool située tout en bas m'ôtèrent l'envie de me désaltérer.

Pendant ce temps, je surpris la vision du serveur sur mon compagnon de table de longues secondes durant, le feu aux joues lorsque ce dernier finit par capter son regard.

Je comprenais totalement ce jeune homme. La beauté de mon formateur redéfinissait le terme « unique ». Grand, des traits parfaits, une chevelure aux deux couleurs, - blanche d'un côté, rouge de l'autre, des pupilles vairons - gris foncé à droite, turquoise à gauche, le tout agrémenté d'une personnalité aussi froide que séduisante, ne laissait personne indifférent.

\- Pas pour moi, merci, déclina poliment mon vis-à-vis, avant de se tourner vers moi, tu souhaites quelque chose ?

\- Oui, répondis-je, continue de me tutoyer, s'il te plaît.

_Non !_ Venais-je réellement de formuler cette pensée à voix haute ?!

Ses orbes grands ouverts me confirmèrent ma terrible erreur. La honte provoqua un irrépressible sursaut, alors que je tentai de me rattraper en bafouillant. Qu'allait-il imaginer maintenant ? Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de telles privautés de mon côté !

Les menus présents sur la table, je m'empressais d'enfouir mon visage brûlant derrière l'un d'eux ; mon cœur cognait un peu trop fort à l'intérieur de sa cage ; je souhaitais disparaître ; je maudissais ma réponse affirmative à cette invitation. Cette soirée démarrait très mal !

\- Allons-nous-en, décréta mon formateur.

[*]

L'anneau de la canette céda d'une pression, m'offrant le plein accès au contenu que je portai sans tarder à mes lèvres. Ce n'est qu'en sentant le liquide frais s'écouler à l'intérieur de mon gosier, accompagné de cette sensation vivifiante que je réalisai à quel point ma gorge s'était asséchée. L'air refroidi du soir pointait et mon regard vola vers le ciel presque recouvert de son voile de nuit, parsemé de quelques timides étoiles. Je ne me souvenais plus de quand datait ma dernière contemplation, mais ce soir, contrairement à l'habitude, je n'avais pas peur de les voir, souriant devant elles.

Si j'omettais cet horrible instant de solitude, je me sentais bien. Je renouais lentement avec ma vraie personnalité, pour de bon cette fois, sans distraction. Il y avait toujours des moments où son corps me manquait, néanmoins, s'éloigner de lui, l'exorcisé hors de mes pensées se révélait être les sages décisions, logiques, saines. Notre jeu ne menait à rien, nous le savions tous les deux ; pourtant, au lieu de nous cantonner à notre arrangement, sa durée n'avait cessé de se prolonger, jusqu'à cette inoubliable dernière danse.

Mon formateur revint vers moi, deux bentos à la taille conséquente dans les mains.

\- J'espère que tu as faim, dit-il en les levant de chaque côté.

Je faillis répliquer que je n'avais pas ressenti un tel appétit depuis des lustres, avant de la contenir. Même à l'extérieur, il restait mon senior.

\- Lequel veux-tu ?

Après des mois de vaines demandes, mon attente touchait à sa fin, des milliers de frissons de plaisirs sur ma peau, à l'écouter me tutoyer sans retenue. Je me saisis d'un repas en le remerciant.

Nous nous assîmes sans un mot sur un banc, nos dîners sur les genoux. Des rires adolescents nous parvinrent, nos pupilles braqués sur eux par automatisme. Il se dégageait du groupe une insouciance, une innocence, un peu envier. Je donnerais tout pour revenir à cette époque où mes parents vivaient encore, où rien ne comptait plus que l'amour de ma mère, malgré l'interdit de ce souhait. À jamais, je porterai avec moi le poids des regrets, la rédemption pour toujours inaccessible ; à quiconque, je n'avouerai, que quelque chose s'était brisé, un fragment de moi-même que je n'osais plus rechercher.

Au terme d'un long silence, il se décida à prendre la parole :

\- Il y a une chose que j'aimerai clarifier, si tu le permets. Ne va pas croire que je profite de ma position envers toi. Si je t'ai invité, c'est parce que...

Je levai mes émeraudes vers lui, mon souffle d'emblée capturé par la douceur de son regard, dans lequel je ne décelai aucun reproche. Et en sondant ses yeux, je compris.

Il s'inquiétait pour moi, et c'était cette même inquiétude qui avait poussé ses limites au-delà. Sa requête incongrue signifiait son soutien à l'égard de cette situation dans laquelle il me sentait empêtré, bien qu'il ne parvînt pas à la saisir. Comme cette nuit-là, où il resta en retrait. Il ne m'avait pas observé par hasard ; une maladresse, que de résumer son action à un simple délit de curiosité. C'était plus complexe, plus étrange, sans être effrayant pour autant.

_Shōto_ avait vu quelque chose en moi qui résonnait en lui depuis. _Il _désirait en réalité comprendre ses émotions à travers les miennes. _Il _affirmait sa volonté à se rapprocher de moi, par le biais de cette invitation. Décrypter son message muet enroula mon palpitant dans un drôle d'étau, le cœur en émoi.

Ressentir à nouveau, après tant de semaines de perdition, à essayer de ne pas sombrer, à dompter la douleur des cicatrices laissées par le cendré, évapora mes interrogations aussi facilement qu'un claquement de doigts.

À cet instant, je pris la ferme résolution de tendre une main vers _lui_, avec dans la paume, la totalité de ce qu'il appelait en silence à l'intérieur de ses prunelles aux deux couleurs.

Je me raclai la gorge dans l'espoir de camoufler mon trouble.

\- Au restaurant, je vous ai dit que je vous dois des excuses, murmurai-je, les yeux baissés vers mon plateau-repas. Je sais que mon comportement laisse à désirer ces jours-ci, mais, la vérité, c'est que je traverse une période difficile, comme vous l'avez sûrement deviné...

J'hésitai. Devais-je continuer, parler de ce lien étrange avec Katchan ? La question s'effaça sitôt posée. À quoi bon, il n'existait plus désormais.

\- Cela n'excuse pas tout, j'en ai conscience. Soyez certain que je tente d'oublier mes problèmes personnels, mais je vous en prie, suppliai-je, n'essayez plus de me renvoyer chez moi, cela m'a vraiment blessé. J'aime mon travail à la clinique, et m'occuper d'Eri en particulier. J'ai besoin d'elle. Je promets de faire plus attention, dorénavant.

Il prit un moment pour intégrer mes paroles, puis déclara :

\- Je veux bien.

Il précisa face à mon regard interrogatif.

\- Continuer de te tutoyer. Et...

Ses orbes abaissés, il chuchota, d'une toute petite voix :

\- Tu peux... toi aussi. Mais uniquement en dehors des heures de travail.

Sa nature consciencieuse me fit rire. Mon cœur illuminé de bonheur, le véritable sens de ses mots, qui ne se contentaient pas d'accepter une requête formulée maintes fois, apparu devant moi :

Il se projetait déjà dans d'autres lieux, d'autres découvertes... Avec moi.

D'un bon coup de baguette, j'entamai enfin mon bento.


	17. Aveux cachés

_Chapitre 17 : Aveux cachés_

* * *

Nos mains se touchèrent, nos doigts se joignirent dans un contact qui me fit frémir. Je n'aurais pas dû me trouver là, dans son loft, une erreur à ajouter sur mon ardoise de bêtise à son nom, dont la création datait du jour de notre rencontre. Tout sens commun me fuyait sous l'emprise de cet idiot, il fallait me rendre à l'évidence.

Je tentai pourtant de repousser ses invocations, et pendant une durée limitée, je me pensais à l'abri, à l'intérieur de mon périmètre de sécurité, mais ses prières à l'efficacité toujours plus redoutables augmentaient en intensité. Une fois ma protection envolée, mes pieds me portèrent chez lui dès le premier accord reconnu, sa supplique dans les moindres recoins de mon âme en perdition.

Mon palpitant battait la chamade, à mesure que mes pas me rapprochaient de sa chambre, où il trônait, nu et seul sur le lit. Il m'attendait. La lubricité allumée au fond de mes émeraudes, le souffle rendu court par le désir propulsé dans mes entrailles enflammées, je l'avais contemplé, avant qu'il ne se décide à franchir l'ultime distance entre nous.

À présent à quelques centimètres, ses pupilles dans les miennes, ma lamentable croyance évaporée, je réalisai que ma prétendue maîtrise de la situation n'existait pas. Cette douleur lancinante, diffusée en continu n'était pas apprivoisée non plus. Néanmoins cette illusion m'empêchait de sombrer totalement et permettait de camoufler ma chair brûlée, mon air raréfié, mes os broyés, mon organe vital étouffé dans sa cage, les effets de notre fossé.

Un mois et une semaine sans le toucher, sans la sensation magique de ses mains, sa bouche, sa voix, sa respiration, son cœur, son être entier ; un laps de temps beaucoup trop long, durant lequel, j'avais cru mourir, où le simple fait d'ouvrir les yeux me poignardait, ma vue brouillée à chacun de mes efforts.

Tous les jours. À chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde.

Maintenant proche de lui, cette interminable torture prenait fin, je pouvais enfin joindre les deux bouts de la corde de mon existence.

Ne pars plus, cherchèrent à articuler mes lèvres. En vain, son sourire triomphant coupait cet élan. Cet idiot lisait mes envies qui se résumaient à un unique mot : lui. Sans cesse, en dépit de la souffrance engendrée, les avertissements incessants de chagrin à venir. Je fatiguais de ses assauts répétés, mes défenses à force usées tant par ses appels, que par le trouble de mes sentiments.

Mais je pouvais encore fuir, je _devais_ fuir.

Il devinait mon dilemme, et décida pour moi en réduisant les millimètres, nos bustes en contact. Le sien dénudé, contre le mien recouvert. Cette promiscuité renouvelée ébranla mes sens ; sa peau, son odeur de nouveau à ma portée m'avaient tant manqué... La gorge nouée, je fermais les yeux, afin de mieux m'imprégner de ses effluves enivrants, l'ensemble de mon corps bientôt possédé.

À la lutte pour ne pas me jeter à son cou, je le sentis se pencher vers le mien, la marque de ses dents anticipée. Si les créatures des contes et légendes existaient, il serait sans nul doute un vampire, tant il semblait apprécier ce rituel, pas vraiment douloureux. La douceur esquivait sa personnalité avec précaution, pourtant, il ne me faisait jamais mal physiquement. Sans incarner la délicatesse, il restait attentif, suffisamment pour ne pas le ranger dans la catégorie des causes perdues. Cette étrange attraction à l'intérêt accru au fil de nos échanges ne se limitait pas qu'à une simple attirance sexuelle. Elle touchait un niveau inexplicable de ma logique, frustrée et démunie face à elle. Bien que conscient du cercle vicieux de notre relation, que je le veuille ou non, je revenais encore et toujours vers lui.

À ma grande déception, il se contenta d'un léger souffle, aussi timide qu'agréable. Je compris aussitôt le but punitif de cette manipulation, sa rancœur exposée.

Elle l'aveuglait, l'empêchait de voir combien cette séparation me coûtait. Les règles de l'immense jeu de survie appelé « La vie » maîtrisé par cœur me contraignaient à convaincre tout mon monde de mon état, à commencer par moi-même. J'allais mieux. J'oubliais. Je passais à autre chose. Une auto-persuasion, censée créer la chimère.

Inutile devant lui, elle se volatilisa sans un bruit.

\- Baise-moi... murmurai-je, impatient, à son oreille.

En temps normal, j'aurais rougi de la formule. Je ne me croyais pas prude, mais pas tout à fait à l'aise non plus, d'employer un langage si cru, à des kilomètres de mon éducation. Pourtant, aucune gêne, aucune honte ne m'étreignit, les mots choisis avec soin. Il ne faisait pas l'amour, après tout, il baisait, selon sa philosophie. Et c'était ce que je voulais plus que n'importe quoi, ce que j'étais venu chercher, ma dépendance complètement assumée.

Il s'éloigna de moi, tandis que je rouvrais mes paupières.

\- Non, refusa-t-il, en souriant toujours. Je vais te faire l'amour.

Avec une tendresse que je ne lui connaissais pas, il me souleva dans ses bras et me déposa sur le lit aux draps immaculé. Il s'installa sur moi en une fraction de seconde, mon visage ensuite caressé par ses lèvres douces et humides.

D'abord, mon front, mes paupières, puis mon nez et mes joues. Il prenait un malin plaisir à éviter mes lippes, mes plaintes néanmoins ravalées. Je le ressentais à la durée de son exploration, sa manière lascive de me déshabiller : il avait souffert bien plus que moi, au point de rêver ce moment, endormi et éveillé.

Mes tentatives de sentir sa peau sous la pulpe de mes doigts se soldèrent toutes par un échec ; il refusait mon touché, mes mains écartées à chaque essai. Son attitude piqua ma sensibilité, toutefois, je m'efforçai de respecter les règles.

Il décidait de tout, comme l'exigeait sa nature dominante, je ne devais pas l'oublier. Ma voix muette réclamait cependant tellement plus, tellement fort, qu'elle devenait impossible à contrôler, mon crâne marteler de désirs malsains. Tout en essayant de solliciter un vide intérieur, j'attendis sans un mot, prisonnier du bon vouloir de cet homme au-dessus de moi.

Au terme de secondes interminables, ma patience fut récompensée, sa bouche sur la mienne.

Le contact nous arracha à tous les deux un gémissement satisfait, nos retrouvailles enfin scellées par ce geste.

La danse de nos langues trahissait autant notre joie que cette nécessité urgente, vitale, de s'unir corps et âmes, l'un à l'autre. Nous en avions besoin pour nous compléter, exister, telles les deux faces d'une même pièce. Toutes les lois de la logique piétinées, j'acceptais finalement mon incapacité à ne pouvoir me passer de cet explosif cendré.

Il ne l'entendait pas tout à fait de cette oreille, de son côté, sa rancune tenace. Il continuait de sévir, mes nouveaux essais sans cesse repoussés. Il m'affamait, me faisait languir pour mieux me punir, déterminé à écraser cette volonté de l'éjecter hors de ma vie. De fait, il ne semblait pas du tout pressé, malgré sa virilité gonflée, à l'agonie. Il se contentait de me dévorer les lèvres, en s'amusant des soupirs que je ne pouvais pas contenir.

Lorsqu'il me laissa reprendre mon souffle, je murmurais son surnom d'une voix désespérée, ma frustration à son paroxysme. Cela n'avait que trop duré, j'étais prêt à le supplier s'il le fallait, hurler mon ordre de le sentir en moi. Je ne vivais plus que pour cet instant.

Il me regarda, ses flammes plus furieuses que jamais. La punition n'était pas la seule raison à sa retenue : il me désirait tant qu'il souhaitait prolonger autant que possible ce moment entre nous.

\- Pourquoi as-tu mis si longtemps à revenir ? demanda-t-il d'un timbre aigu qui fendit mon palpitant en deux, je t'ai tellement attendu...

\- Tu n'es pas bon pour moi, tu le dis toi-même, répondis-je. Notre relation est toxique, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Il parut blessé, le coup tout de même encaissé.

\- Tu ne comprends rien, dit-il sur le ton du constat, avant de repartir à l'assaut de ma bouche.

Il consentit enfin à abaisser ses lèvres, mon cou parsemé de baisers, de succions, de tracé langoureux, un cocktail qui me fit perdre pied. Ma respiration s'accéléra, je me surpris à gémir sans discontinuer, à croire qu'il s'agissait de notre première fois ensemble. En un sens, cette pensée contenait un fond de vérité. À l'image de cette fois-là, je me sentais renoué avec la vie, la mienne à nouveau illuminée par ce pouvoir injecté à mes veines, à mon sang, mes sens, mon corps, en éveil.

L'accès de sa peau toujours interdit, je me contentai de subir en silence le plus délicieux des tourments.

Il releva soudain la tête, le visage rouge d'excitation, mais les yeux recouverts d'un voile que je n'imaginais pas voir un jour.

_Des larmes._

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de l'interroger, exigeant d'un timbre suppliant, les traits contractés de douleur :

\- Dis-le, _Deku_. Dis que tu ne veux que moi.

La façon dont mon surnom glissait hors de lui me désarçonnait à chaque fois que je l'entendais. Elle me donnait un sentiment d'appartenance tenace, désagréable dans son cas. Une sorte de signature indélébile, apposée au fer, présente dès ma naissance. La marque de ceux qui n'auraient pas dû se rencontrer, que l'âme ne cessait toutefois d'appeler, cette autre moitié.

\- Je ne veux que toi, répétai-je, le corps en feu.

Un son étrange sortit de sa gorge, mélange de grognement de colère maîtrisée, et de sanglot étouffé.

\- Dis-moi que tu m'aimes.

\- Je t'aime.

L'aisance presque abrutissante avec laquelle ces mots brisèrent la barrière de mes lèvres me pris de court, mais je réalisais que je ne mentais pas.

De tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme, depuis ce premier soir, en dépit de cette petite voix qui me hurlait qu'il n'était pas le bon. Quelqu'un d'autre, de bien moins versatile, m'attendait ; quelqu'un avec qui la vie serait un long fleuve tranquille, sans remous ; quelqu'un pour qui je serais l'unique, qui n'aurait pas peur de s'engager, et avec qui je me sentirais en paix.

Seulement, je ne désirais personne à part cet homme, même si cela signifiait ma perte.

Mon impossibilité à expliquer cette certitude, déjà présente, au moment où ce surnom qu'il détestait recouvrit mon murmure, m'emplissait de tristesse. Les signes que j'avais refusé de voir s'additionnaient pourtant en nombre ensuite : la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle j'avais oublié l'autre avant lui ; la façon dont mon corps avait accepté le sien, encore et encore ; et surtout, cette sensation de mort perpétuelle, immiscée dès ma fuite hors de son bureau, greffé depuis à mon cœur.

À partir de ce moment-là, je ne pus me le cacher plus longtemps.

\- Alors, ne me quitte plus jamais, ordonna-t-il avec ferveur, avant de remonter à mes lèvres.

Il m'embrassa avec la fougue qui le caractérisait. Cette force, cette passion propagée dans l'ensemble de mon être, je criai sans retenue, quand il me laissa me gorger d'air :

\- Je t'en supplie, prends-moi !

Je me fichais de perdre toute contenance devant lui. Son sortilège me possédait, je ne pouvais plus lutter contre. Ou plutôt, je n'en ressentais plus l'envie.

Il gagnait, je me rendais.

Son sourire confirma qu'il suivait le chemin de mes pensées, mais il n'était pas enclin à mettre fin à ma torture pour autant. Avec une lenteur calculée, il descendit vers ma virilité dressée, sans oublier de me marquer d'un filet lubrique au passage à l'aide du muscle buccal. Il prenait un temps infini, savourant le moindre grain de peau à sa portée, et moi, perdu dans le flot de ces voluptueuses sensations, je ne sentais rien d'autre. Et tout à coup, il la recouvrit.

La manœuvre me coupa le souffle durant une seconde complète. Je tentai de stopper l'initiative, mais sa volonté, réunie dans sa bouche m'en empêcha. Experte et en terrain conquis, elle se chargea d'affaiblir ma résistance.

\- Non... articulai-je, mon corps électrisé malgré lui, je ne veux pas... pas comme ça...

Bien entendu, il ne m'écoutait pas, concentré à son chef-d'œuvre. Très vite, je ne distinguais plus le décor de sa chambre. Je ne percevais plus que ses mains, ses lèvres, sa langue, chuchotant à l'unisson le début d'une mélodie dont les notes avaient été perdues des semaines durant. Peut-être était-ce dû à notre séparation, je l'éprouvais avec une acuité affolante. J'entendais enfin, dissimulé à l'intérieur de ses caresses parfaites, une partie des accords secrets de sa composition, qui m'avait échappé jusqu'à présent : un désir de pardon, son affection débordante qu'il repoussait par crainte...

Submergé, des perles cristallines naquirent dans les coins de mes paupières.

Bientôt, je laissais ce délice si particulier m'envahir, l'ensemble de mon enveloppe charnelle au supplice. Ma respiration recommença à s'emballer de façon inquiétante, mon corps épousa la vague cajoleuse, ma tête rejetée vers l'arrière, les veines saillantes de mon cou exposé, mes muscles tendus, ondulants à ce rythme divin.

Puis tout s'accéléra. Mes oreilles n'entendirent plus que cette mélopée précipitée, de plus en plus intense, tandis que je haletai de plaisir. Je voulais qu'il stoppe, qu'il continue.

Libère-moi, libère-moi, _libère-moi_ !

Et je criais son surnom, terrassé tant par la jouissance fulgurante que par la puissance de ses sentiments envers moi.

Je n'avais pas encore tout à fait repris mes esprits qu'il fit tournoyer devant moi un préservatif entre trois doigts, d'un œil complice. Je souris, l'invitation saisit : à mon tour, de le contrôler, maintenant.

\- Et toi, tu m'aimes ? questionnai-je en inversant nos positions.

\- Plus que tu ne le sauras jamais.

Je m'interdisais de remettre sa parole en doute, au vu de ce que je ressentais toujours. Je m'allongeais sur lui, ma main à la rencontre de sa chevelure ébouriffée.

\- Pourquoi me repousses-tu alors ? Tu viens pourtant de me demander de ne plus te quitter.

\- Parce que tu es à moi, et que je suis un enculé, répliqua-t-il du tac au tac. Tu crois me connaître, mais tu n'arrives pas à me cerner, alors que moi, je sais qui tu es. Tu es aussi facile à déchiffrer qu'un livre, ça me donne un avantage que tu n'as pas, et ce n'est pas très juste envers toi.

\- Laisse-moi le temps.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Ce serait trop dangereux.

Le sens de ses mots m'échappait, mais je décelai nettement dissimulé au fond de son carmin, ce mystère dont il protégeait farouchement l'entrée.

\- Je n'abandonnerai pas, l'informai-je résolu.

Il enfouit ses doigts à l'intérieur de ma forêt, caressée avec tendresse, tout en taquinant le bout du nez avec le sien.

\- Je t'y forcerai, dans ce cas.

Je ne répliquais pas, préférant la magie de l'instant à une dispute. Nous verrons tout cela en temps voulu, quand il nous sera rendu.

Je me redressais pour enrouler le préservatif autour de son membre en demande, avant de revenir l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Ma victime poussa une plainte sous forme de râle désapprobateur lorsque ce manège de préliminaires prit fin. J'avais tellement envie de le sentir en moi que contrairement à sa lenteur cruelle et mesquine, je ne souhaitai pas explorer davantage, l'organe de sa virilité guidé sans attendre là où je le désirais, d'un mouvement sec et précis.

Il rit de me voir si pressé, sans faire de commentaires. _Je _décidai, il le savait. Il me l'avait dit, j'étais le seul à connaître la vision de sa soumission ; un privilège aussi étrange que déroutant, dont je comptais bien profiter, après toutes ces semaines de privation.

Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes, le temps de m'imprégner de sa présence, mon corps l'ayant accepté sans effort, comme toujours. Me retrouver dans cette position noua ma gorge de bonheur. C'était trop beau, trop inespéré, trop irréel. Je me trouvais là où je devais l'être, avec la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde, la souffrance, les doutes jetés à la face du diable.

Mes émeraudes se remirent à briller lorsque, sans m'en apercevoir, je commençais à bouger en douceur. Il me rejoignit, tant et si bien que les foudres du plaisir nous entourèrent sans nous atteindre. Je savourai au maximum la chaleur de son offrande tendue, son besoin de ne la partager avec nulle autre que moi, pleinement ressenti. Avec délectation, j'allais lentement, un sourire allègre sur mon visage irradié d'extase.

Ce moment symbolisait la perfection, je voulais le faire durer une éternité.

Il ne me lâchait pas des yeux, et pria, entre deux soupirs :

\- Ne t'arrête pas...

Soudain, il se redressa une de ses mains plaquées sur mon dos, imposant de lui-même une cadence effrénée, que je fus obligé de suivre.

Toujours plus vite.

Toujours plus fort.

Toujours plus loin.

\- Attends, suppliai-je, sentant la jouissance me rattraper, ce n'est pas assez !

\- On n'a plus... le temps, suffoqua-t-il, c'est presque l'heure !

_Non, non, non !_

Notre rythme s'accéléra en conséquence, les foudres menaçants de nous toucher d'un instant à l'autre à présent.

Vite. Fort. Loin.

Imperturbable, il continuait de manier sa baguette à la perfection, démontrant sa maîtrise inégalée de la partition qu'il me contraignait à jouer. En vrai prodige, ce grandiose maestro cherchait, élevait, exigeait mes notes les plus hautes avec une facilité admirable. Le son désiré obtenu sans hardiesse rapprochait de façon inéluctable le point culminant de son euphonique mélodie, aussi sensuelle que passionnée.

Devenu fou, je me mis à jurer comme jamais, vociférant des obscénités telles, que je crus mourir d'ivresse, plus que de honte, chassée de ma conscience emprisonnée par une sensation de bien-être encore inexpérimenté. Elle m'inondait en continu, toute contenance égarée. Et j'adorais ça.

Vite. Fort. Loin.

Sans le quitter des yeux, je lui soufflai toute mon exaltation au visage, sans cesser de sourire. Le fil de la lucidité sur le point de se briser, j'écrasais mes lèvres sur les siennes, dans un baiser avide en guise de remerciement. Sa bouche goulûment aspirée, il répondit malgré tout avec une ardeur identique, peut-être plus éperdue, des milliers de gémissements, morts étouffés. Un drôle de poids semblait oppresser sa poitrine, mais l'harmonie ne faiblit pas, tandis que je le pressai toujours plus contre moi.

Vite. Fort. Loin.

Sa présence, sa peau, son odeur, son corps, son âme... Tout ce qui le caractérisait se mélangeait à moi. Acculé par la beauté de cette fusion, je me mis à hurler :

\- Je t'aime !

Elle découlait d'un caprice, d'un torrent émotionnel plus puissant que ma frêle volonté à garder ce secret enterré, néanmoins, l'authenticité de cette déclaration, sans commune mesure avec la banale première répétition, m'effraya. La violence de cet aveu dépassait de loin tout ce que j'imaginais, à commencer par l'étendue de mes sentiments, de l'effet d'un coup de poing, envoyé en pleine figure sans aucune retenue. Il ne renchérit pas, bien sûr, mais cette réaction prévisible ne me blessa pas, ces mots adressés à moi avant tout, en moyen de graver cet instant de vérité.

Les éclairs nous foudroyèrent alors dans une parfaite synchronicité, une infinité d'étoiles accessibles devant nous, une poignée de fugaces secondes. Abandonnés, hagards, chancelants, nous essayâmes tant bien que mal de reprendre contact avec la réalité. Le calme reprenait ses droits, malgré nos souffles saccadés d'envie, à la poursuite de cette folle nuit, reflétée à l'intérieur de nos orbes respectifs. Incapables de bouger, nous restâmes immobiles, enfermés dans un cocon protecteur.

Dans un élan de désespoir, je l'entourai de mes bras, m'accrochant de toutes mes forces à la bouée qu'il représentait, mes larmes ruisselantes sur mes joues déjà inondées de sueur.

\- Ouvre les yeux, Deku, m'ordonna-t-il.

Je m'éloignai un peu, pour observer son visage trempé, deux lignes invisibles dessinées en zigzag à hauteur de ses pupilles rouges, où le brasier s'éteignait à contrecœur.

Sans un mot, je suivis le tracé à l'aide de mes pouces, le cœur en lambeaux. Il ne me repoussa pas, sa pomme d'Adam agitée.

Il ne désirait pas me quitter, lui non plus.

\- Ouvre les yeux, Deku, chuchota-t-il, d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne.

Les sanglots comprimés à l'intérieur de la poitrine, je hochai la tête.

Ochaco m'observait avec attention, des plis d'inquiétudes sur le front.


	18. Conseils, inquiétudes, et conséquences

**_~ Le coin des reviews ~_**

* * *

_Lijovanchan : Coucou ! Merci pour tes reviews toujours aussi encourageantes ! Je ne peux pas te dire ce que j'ai prévu du côté de Shoto et Deku, mais j'aime écrire leur relation, et j'espère que la direction choisie pour ces deux-là te plaira !  
Ah, les fameux aveux cachés... le chapitre m'a rendu assez folle, je l'avoue^^'  
Un lemon aussi long est une première pour moi ! D'ailleurs, il ne devait pas l'être à ce point mais j'ai été inspirée. Contente qu'il t'ait plu, de mon côté, j'ai adoré l'écrire Je m'excuse auprès de ton cœur brisé, mais comme tu l'as écris, le développement était bizarre et trop simple pour mon cerveau étrange :p  
__Je me répète un peu, mais merci infiniment pour tes doux mots !_

* * *

_Chapitre 18 : Conseils, inquiétudes, et conséquences_

* * *

\- Coucou, Eri ! lançais-je gaiement en pénétrant dans sa chambre.

Le service pédiatrique était le seul de la clinique à ne pas s'encombrer de lit médicalisé, tant que le cas ne l'exigeait pas. Les pièces de cette partie pouvaient se personnaliser à loisir aux goûts des résidents, hospitalisés à court ou long terme. Dans celle de mon adorable patiente, toute la décoration respirait l'innocence de petite fille.

Les murs roses formaient dans une vue d'ensemble un arc-en-ciel disputé par plusieurs licornes, pendant que quelques autres se dissimulaient derrière de malicieux nuages ; même l'armoire blanche, pas loin de la fenêtre, suivait la tendance, avec ses autocollants aux couleurs du prisme ; seul le plafond, vierge de motifs, semblait avoir été épargné.

Lors de ma première visite, le dénommé Mirio m'avait confié que Fuyumi et Natsuo Todoroki s'étaient eux-mêmes chargés de l'aménager, quand la permission d'accueillir l'orpheline fut accordée. L'occupante vivait depuis la majorité de son quotidien dans cette bulle de douceur, un peu à l'écart de l'ambiance lourde des structures médicales.

Eri tourna la tête vers moi, son livre délaissé sur la table qui lui servait de bureau, pour se précipiter dans mes bras ouverts. La petite fille nichée avec allégresse à l'intérieur de mon étreinte protectrice, nous restâmes un moment ainsi, à écouter nos souffles apaisés, quand la voix de mon autre senior s'éleva derrière nous.

\- Je ne sais pas comment elle l'a deviné, mais cette demoiselle se doutait que tu repasserais la voir. Elle refusait obstinément de se coucher avant ton arrivée.

Il éclata de rire, sa silhouette massive devant moi d'un pas.

\- Surtout, ne crois pas que je ne suis pas ravi de ta présence, mais que fais-tu ici, alors que ta journée est terminée ?

\- J'avais besoin de la voir, répondis-je, Eri toujours contre moi.

Le chef du service pédiatrique soupira.

\- Izuku... tu t'impliques beaucoup trop. Ce n'est pas un reproche, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, mais j'ai peur qu'on finisse par te faire la remarque.

\- À vrai dire, c'est déjà le cas, et je m'en fiche.

À l'image de beaucoup de choses en ce moment, à quelques exceptions près.

Une brève seconde de réflexion plus tard, Mirio déclara :

\- Je crois que j'ai compris... C'est ta fille, en fait. Ton attachement ressemble en tout cas à celui d'un père pour son enfant.

Il disait vrai, les démarches en vue d'une adoption sûrement déclenchée, si je possédais les ressources nécessaires.

\- Je ne vois pas où est le mal, me défendis-je.

\- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, souligna mon vis-à-vis en s'agenouillant à notre hauteur. Je suis le premier témoin de ses progrès depuis ton intégration, je te rappelle. Votre lien marche dans les deux sens, je ne te fais pas la morale. Cependant, n'oublie pas qu'elle reste ta patiente avant tout. Si moi je ne te reproche rien, d'autres se chargeront de te le remémorer autant de fois que nécessaire.

\- Tant pis, conclus-je simplement.

Mon ton détaché le laissa songeur. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer quand il me vit m'adresser à la petite fille dans l'oreille :

\- Puisque je suis là, si je t'aidais à te mettre sous la couette ?

Elle acquiesça, toujours accrochée à mon cou, mon corps dirigé vers son lit à baldaquin. Je l'allongeais avec précaution sur le matelas ; une fois certain qu'elle se fut installée comme elle le désirait, je rabattis délicatement les couvertures sur elle, un sourire charmeur offert en guise de remerciement ; pris d'une envie irrésistible, je me penchai un baiser déposé sur son front. Aussitôt, ses joues se peinturèrent d'une couleur cramoisie, qu'elle ne souhaita pas montrer plus que quelques secondes, toute sa silhouette très vite dissimulée.

Cette réaction provoqua un rire instantané de Mirio et moi, puis j'actionnai le bouton de la veilleuse située sur une table de chevet, à quelques millimètres d'elle.

\- Bonne nuit, mon ange, murmurai-je, en refermant la porte de son havre de paix.

\- Une minute s'il te plaît me retint le chef de service, dans le couloir.

Réprimant un soupir, je me tournai vers lui.

\- J'ai soif, tu veux bien venir boire quelque chose avec moi ? proposa-t-il.

[~~~]

Malgré sa largeur, la cafétéria était une salle propice aux confidences, en témoignait les petites tables suffisamment espacées pour laisser l'intimité aux secrets, les plantes entretenues avec soin, ajoutant une touche de tranquillité bienvenue. Un coin buffet, situé non loin du distributeur, alignait le midi plusieurs choix d'entrées, plats et desserts, souvent pris d'assaut.

Mon aîné se saisit de la boisson chaude dans la machine. Le contenant sur un des meubles carrés, il attrapa de son bras gauche un sachet de sucre qu'il s'empressa de verser dans le gobelet, une fois ouvert. Il reporta alors son attention sur moi, après la fin de son mélange, effectué à l'aide d'une cuillère en carton.

\- Est-ce que tu t'es fait larguer, Izuku ? demanda-t-il, de but en blanc, parce que tu en présentes tous les signes, sans t'offenser. On s'entend bien, toi et moi, je me permets donc de te poser la question sans détour. Si tu ne veux pas en parler, c'est ton droit, tout comme c'est le mien, de me faire du souci pour toi, quand tu dépéris jour après jour devant moi.

Inquiéter mon entourage, la seule chose que je parvenais à faire ces derniers temps décidément. Ochaco, mon superviseur, et maintenant, Mirio ; mon masque ne tenait pas correctement face à ces gens sensibles à la douleur d'autrui.

\- Ne transforme pas ma question en une atteinte à ta vie privée, enchaîna-t-il, en humant le liquide, je ne creuserai pas plus loin, tu peux me répondre franchement.

Sans un mot, en prenant soin d'éviter son regard, je fis signe que oui, alors que les faits n'allaient pas tout à fait dans ce sens. Après des heures passées à ressasser toute cette mascarade, c'était en tout cas, l'impression la plus proche de mon ressenti.

\- C'est une histoire ridicule, commentais-je dans un chuchotis, tu rirais, si je te la racontais, et pourtant...

\- Tu n'arrives pas à t'en défaire, déduisit-il après une gorgée.

Il le devinait, aussi contins-je l'envie de préciser que sentir sans arrêt cette impuissance me tuait à petit feu, mes armes tout émoussées contre ce sentiment qui m'imprégnait toujours plus.

\- Permets-moi juste de te donner un conseil, alors. Je ne vais pas aller dans le cliché, sors, vois des gens, vide-toi la tête. Gère ta peine comme tu l'entends. Hurle, si ça te soulage. Par contre, ne te sers pas de ton affection envers Eri pour fuir ton chagrin.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je fais ! protestais-je, indigné.

Le sourire de l'homme aux yeux rieurs éteignit d'emblée le brasier. Ce n'était pas un reproche, mais une introduction à une mise en garde, amenée par la sincère préoccupation de mon état. Soudain honteux, je baissais les paupières.

\- Tu pensais à cette personne, avant d'arriver, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu es venu retrouver Eri aussi tard.

Mon silence lui souffla la justesse de son raisonnement.

\- C'est inconscient, pourtant c'est le cas, affirma-t-il. Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu avais besoin de la voir. Il n'y a pas que ça, tu assistes notre directeur remplaçant, alors que ça ne rentre même pas dans tes fonctions. Ton zèle naturel n'est pas la seule excuse. Tous les moyens sont bons pour t'éviter le ramassage de ton cœur brisé, et si je ne remets pas en question ton amour pour notre demoiselle, elle est l'une de tes nombreuses échappatoires.

Il reprit, au terme d'un court silence :

\- Le problème, Izuku, c'est que tous tes efforts ne servent à rien. Ta douleur restera tant que tu auras les yeux bandés, et elle risque bien d'aspirer ton âme, si tu continues d'agir ainsi.

Il soupira avant de conclure :

\- Fais attention à toi, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Ton comportement influence les personnes qui gravitent autour de toi, que tu le veuilles ou non, n'oublie pas ça. J'ai compris, je vois, que tu traverses une mauvaise passe, prends le temps qu'il te faut pour te rétablir. Mais rappelle-toi que tu n'es pas tout seul.

[*]

J'atteignis ma destination à la fin d'une longue marche, sitôt ma visite nocturne terminée. Les paroles de Mirio tourbillonnantes dans ma tête, j'éprouvais le besoin furieux de me retrouver ici, sur cette plage déserte, où mes parents et moi venions souvent, lorsque nous formions une famille unie. Combien de fois, les avais-je rendus fous avec mes ridicules idées de châteaux de sable... Concentrés à l'élaboration d'une ébauche pendant des heures, le résultat final ne tenait jamais, la définition du bonheur tout de même inscrite pendant ces précieux moments.

Je n'y avais plus remis les pieds depuis des années, l'endroit demeurait inchangé. Assis devant l'immensité bleue, les genoux pliés à hauteur de mon torse, le remous apaisant des vagues, mêlé au vent, me berçaient tendrement.

_Tu as encore rêvé de lui, Deku_.

Sorti de son bureau dans un état second, une fois notre ultime symphonie achevée, je me souvenais à peine de mon retour dans le complexe universitaire. En revanche, la sensation de mon corps soumis à ce froid mordant ne me quittait pas, hormis la nuit, grâce à la douce chaleur de mon pendant féminin. Mon esprit fonctionnant à l'instinct, je m'étais tourné vers elle, complètement désorienté. Ochaco m'avoua plus tard sa panique, de me voir débarquer ainsi, avec mon haut déchiré, mes cheveux en bataille, et mes yeux hagards.

Cette douleur, ces chimères, s'installèrent peu de temps après. Mon subconscient me protégeait, bloquait les images de ces songes, toutefois cette perle glissait le long de ma joue à chaque réveil. Occupé à reprendre le contrôle de ma vie, je ne pleurais pas, mais elle restait, fidèle amertume de ce qui n'avait jamais existé.

Qu'avais-je perdu finalement ? Je l'ignorai moi-même. Cela n'avait aucun sens, je le connaissais à peine ! Mon erreur fut de croire ce jeu aux règles stupides fait pour moi. Le prix à payer à la transgression trop important, je ne souhaitais plus que revenir en arrière, éviter ce maudit moment décisif, ce contact visuel, déclencheur de toute cette folie.

Comment cet homme, si différent de moi, parvenait-il à réduire ma précédente relation, si précieuse autrefois, à un simple grain de sable ? Quel genre de personne étais-je, en fin de compte, pour laisser une si grande emprise s'exercer sur moi ? Il ne me convenait pas, je ne l'aimais pas, toutefois il me manquait tellement que cette sensation créait une impression de noyade constante.

\- _Katchan_... qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

J'observais à distance les vagues devenir déchaînées contre la roche. Agitées, furieuses, à la recherche d'une échappatoire à ce vent marin tout à coup indomptable, la parfaite représentation de ce lien étrange tissé avec le cendré. Je voulais fuir, moi aussi, victime contrainte de vivre désormais avec son sceau, cette marque indélébile, empreinte de ma faute.

Je le maudissais de toutes mes faibles forces, mais parfois, je ne pouvais empêcher mon esprit de vagabonder, de me rappeler cette chaleur unique. Infiltrée de manière prégnante à mon corps, elle me torturait, le désir de le retrouver néanmoins refréné. J'arrivai au moins à apprivoiser cette envie, grâce à la présence de ma petite patiente, ce soleil rayonnant autour de moi.

Nous étions autre chose qu'une simple relation médicale, ou deux personnes à la tragique similitude. L'un lisait les blessures de l'autre, les cicatrices recouvertes par un baume magique, symbolisé par un sourire, un regard, une étreinte.

Mirio avait visé juste cependant ; quelque part, je me servais d'elle. Mon formateur l'avait sans doute senti également, comme le laissait entendre son point de vue désapprobateur, deux semaines auparavant. Je restais malgré tout persuadé qu'il fallait commencer à sortir cette figure angélique en dehors de la clinique, malgré les risques, ma conviction renforcée à chaque interaction avec elle. Du zèle, de l'affection, peu importât le mot, je souhaitais aider cette enfant, cette volonté prenant le dessus sur tout. Mon intuition la savait prête, réceptive à ce début de traitement. Je l'accompagnerai, la guiderai dans cette épreuve, en dépit de mon pitoyable état.

Je pensais que les choses évoluaient dans le bon sens, dues à la présence de mon superviseur, intégré dans ma sphère privée. L'autorisation de le seconder dans ses tâches administratives octroyée, je passais beaucoup de temps en sa compagnie, ma dépendance éloignée par son énergie tranquille. Je réalisais maintenant faire fausse route.

Je la voyais toujours, l'étincelle de l'inquiétude, son envie de me porter secours, appuyée au fond de ses iris aux deux couleurs, quand nos regards se croisaient ; mais Katchan représentait un secret que je ne partageais avec personne, excepté ma meilleure moitié, détentrice de tous les détails de l'histoire.

En revanche, je ne pouvais plus cacher cette affliction qui rongeait jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de mon être. La sonnette d'alarme sans cesse tirée par Ochaco, lorsqu'elle captait cette larme, me remémorait à quel point je ne cessais de sombrer, malgré mes tentatives d'illusions. Tout ça afin d'éviter d'affronter mon chagrin, le point soulevé par mon aîné.

La vérité était en réalité moins complexe ; j'avais déjà assez perdu, accepter en plus, le statut quelconque, néanmoins important de cet idiot, représentait pour moi un souci aux conséquences trop lourdes. Je le repoussais donc autant que possible, en attendant de décider ce que j'allais faire avec. Pour patienter, je préférais revêtir ce masque confortable, quand bien même ce déguisement ne me servait plus à grand-chose, à part me protéger. En conséquence de quoi, au lieu de me confronter à mon ouragan, l'envoyai-je sans le vouloir vers ces âmes pures. Une attitude lâche, inconsidérée à bien des égards, un moyen de retarder l'inévitable.

Sur ce point-là aussi, l'homme aux yeux bleus disait vrai, la véracité derrière ses paroles à présent devant moi. Étais-je cependant prêt à faire face à cette gigantesque montagne de désespoir ? Bien sûr, plus tôt j'affronterai ma souffrance, mieux ça vaudra. Par égard envers ceux qui s'inquiétaient pour moi, je ne devais plus faire semblant. La solitude qui m'avait accompagnée pendant longtemps avait disparu sans un bruit, si bien que je me retrouvais démuni et perdu. Pour autant, le luxe de trouver refuge au sein de ma forteresse d'égoïsme ne m'était plus permis.

Cette addiction refermait néanmoins un nouvel aspect de ma personnalité difficile à accepter, que mon formateur, ou qui que ce soit d'autre n'avait pas à connaitre. Elle m'appartenait à moi seul, ou presque. Un tourment de tous les instants s'annonçait en vue du sevrage, mais l'objectif de m'en défaire en aucun cas abandonné. J'y arriverai, sans me voiler la face.

Résolu, je pris une profonde inspiration... et hurlai de toute la force de mes poumons.


	19. La Soirée des cœurs brisés

_Chapitre 19 : La Soirée des cœurs_ brisés

* * *

Je m'adossai contre la porte de la chambre de mon appartement, encore incertain de comprendre la totalité de cette soirée surréaliste, la bosse de la poche droite de mon smoking toujours là. Elle aurait dû pourtant disparaître, le contenu de la boîte au doigt de sa destinataire. D'un geste machinal, ma main serra l'objet enfermé à l'intérieur de mon poing. Catalyseur de promesses d'avenir, cette chose m'avait finalement porté malheur, et jamais je ne me remettrai de cette blessure. J'étouffai un sanglot de rage en jetant de toutes mes forces le maudit bijou à travers la pièce.

Le cœur battant à un rythme soutenu, le corps, tel un volcan en éruption, m'allonger devenait urgent. Je titubai jusqu'à mon lit, m'effondrai dessus de tout mon poids, recroquevillé. L'horrible souffrance ne cessait de croître, les crocs venimeux insérés à tous mes organes vitaux. Avec une délectation malsaine, elle torturait le minuscule humain que j'étais, emprisonné entre ses grandes griffes, chargées de la nourrir de ma douleur.

« À présent, je resterai toujours à tes côtés. Nous serons ensemble, à jamais. », susurra-t-elle, le timbre doux.

Je me mis à hurler.

[~~~]

\- Eh bien, mon cher Tenya ! s'exclama Monoma Neito, je crois que c'est la première fois que je te vois ranger tes affaires aussi rapidement et surtout, avant tout le monde depuis ton arrivée ici ! Tu as l'air pressé, un rendez-vous avec ta dulcinée imaginaire, peut-être ?

Le ton moqueur devenu une formalité au bout de trois mois de travail à ses côtés, je l'ignorai. Un constat accablant s'imposait, cela dit : plus je le fréquentais, moins j'appréciais cet homme au doux nom de Neito Monoma. Sans cesse pris de haut, il me considérait néanmoins en rival à dépasser, une compétition sans queue ni tête instaurée de son propre chef entre nous.

La moindre opportunité visant à me rabaisser saisie, il pointait mes rares erreurs avec un plaisir non dissimulé, sans omettre, bien sûr, de me ridiculiser au passage. Cet exercice semblait d'ailleurs l'amuser au plus haut point, puisqu'il veillait à ne rater aucune occasion de persifler, de sa voix criarde, montée dans les aiguës. Il m'arrivait très souvent dans ces moments, de contenir (avec la plus grande difficulté, il fallait l'avouer) une sorte de pulsion, qui consistait à décoiffer sa chevelure blonde. Plaquée en arrière, à l'exception d'une mèche rebelle, tombante devant un œil bleu — pour un effet de style, sans doute — cette coupe ajoutait à sa dimension grotesque.

Je fermai mon casier, son horrible grimace étirée face à moi.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, répliquai-je, sec.

Un faux air vexé sur le visage, il minauda, de ce timbre haut.

\- Pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça, mon petit Tenya chéri ? Je t'aime, moi !

Cet odieux personnage devait s'être donné pour objectif de transformer mon apprentissage en enfer sur terre. Fort d'une année d'avance dans le domaine médical, il ne cessait de me lancer des piques désagréables, quand il n'essayait pas de connaître tous les détails de ma vie privée. Je me félicitai de ne jamais catégoriser les gens, toutefois, ce stupide individu flirtait dangereusement avec la case « Détestable être humain. »

Je soupirai, dirigé vers la sortie de la salle des vestiaires, quand il m'arrêta :

\- Le professeur Aizawa nous attend demain matin, six heures pour une réunion de crise, me rappela-t-il. Évite les folies cette nuit, pour ne pas risquer d'être en retard !

Imbécile.

Son rire résonnait encore, tandis que je m'élançai loin de cet idiot.

Sitôt éloigné de l'hôpital, mon corps se détendit, toute tension relâchée. Mes journées assez compliquées à gérer, je m'efforçai de chasser la nervosité, une fois en dehors de l'enceinte. Si je ne doutais pas de la voie choisie, sa finalité représentait aussi bien un but qu'un défi. Confronté à l'injustice de la vie, j'apprenais à relativiser, chaque existence sauvée savourée, ma chance de pouvoir évoluer dans ce monde réalisée à toutes ces victoires retardant la descente de la guillotine au-dessus de nos têtes.

Et ce soir, l'espérai-je, ma bonne étoile continuerait de me sourire. Après trois mois d'une relation à distance, j'allais enfin retrouver celle qui faisait battre mon cœur depuis trois années. Ma reine, la seule placée sur un piédestal, tant le bonheur d'incarner son élu, aussi bien que mon adoration, ne connaissait pas de limite.

Le coup de foudre instantané lors de la cérémonie d'entrée à l'université, je ne pensais pas qu'elle me remarquerait, son regard marron tourné vers celui qui deviendrait, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, sa priorité numéro une. Et pourtant, durant un court moment, elle m'adressa un sourire radieux.

Mon capital sympathie ayant toujours joué en ma défaveur pendant tout mon parcours scolaire, je ne me croyais pas capable de conquérir cette charmante demoiselle. Habitué aux étiquettes, je m'imaginais mal susciter l'intérêt d'autrui : on me jugeait trop rigide, trop à cheval sur les règles, pour me côtoyer. La conseillère d'orientation avait même suggéré un futur dans la police plutôt que médicale, au vu de cet aspect, partie intégrante de ma personnalité impossible à refréner.

Pour cette raison, outre mon inexpérience dans le domaine, elle se métamorphosa longtemps en béguin muet, tandis que, à ma grande surprise, nous formions petit à petit un trio uni, nos quotidiens vite emmêlés, réunis autour de cette ambition commune.

Ces deux jeunes gens venaient naturellement moi, et, à force de graviter autour d'eux, j'appris sur eux, autant que sur moi ; des facettes insoupçonnées découvertes à leur contact, j'obtenais la confirmation de ce que je pressentais au bout de quelques semaines. Je tombais amoureux d'Uraraka Ochaco d'une façon incontrôlable, éperdue : son innocence, sa bienveillance, ses mimiques, sa manière de gonfler les joues lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère... Tout chez elle me rendait fou.

Mon secret personnifié n'éprouverait jamais la même sensation, pareille à une tempête, un attachement similaire, sans nom, uniquement réservé à Deku. Témoin privilégié de l'union indestructible de ces deux âmes sœurs, j'excluais tout sentiment de jalousie, envers mon très proche camarade. Leur lien représentait une chose trop précieuse, pour être qualifié de simple relation amicale, et je ne tenais pas la distance face à cette incarnation de douceur, de gentillesse, de courage qu'était Izuku Midoriya.

Un jour, surprenant par hasard une conversation entre un professeur et l'étudiant, son deuil me frappa de plein fouet. Dès lors, je l'admirais de pouvoir rendre invisible sa blessure, sûrement aussi profonde que douloureuse. De sourire et de rire, parfois. De métamorphoser cet horrible traumatisme en carburant pour avancer dans le dur parcours semé d'embûches de son existence. En comparaison, la mienne était synonyme de facilité.

Issu d'une famille aisée et sans histoire, j'étais le cadet des Iida, heureux propriétaires d'une multinationale de jouets, adressés à toute tranche d'âge. L'entreprise destinée à revenir à mon frère aîné Tensei, dans un avenir lointain, la liberté d'embrasser la carrière de mon choix me fut accordée, la direction vers mon seul rêve d'enfant alors tout indiquée.

Le chemin adulte de ma vie maintenant arpentée, fidèle à ma nature, mon plan était déjà tout préparé. Obtenir mon diplôme, ouvrir un petit cabinet, qui, dans mes fantasmes les plus poussés, se transformait en un hôpital d'une renommée aussi grande que la clinique Todoroki.

Depuis quelques semaines, toutefois, je désirais brûler les étapes, tous ces projets relégués au second plan.

En route vers mon domicile avant de retrouver mon élue pour une soirée mémorable, je m'arrêtais un instant, le temps d'effleurer du doigt la folie que je m'apprêtais à commettre. Cette première marche prête à être montée, j'étais déterminé à construire un avenir à deux.

Confiant, je pénétrai dans mon appartement me préparer.

[*]

Assise à la table du restaurant italien où j'avais réservé, ma belle Ochaco semblait tendue, son regard virevoltant, ses doigts torturés. Mon stress grimpa d'un cran, aussitôt inquiété par cette attitude pour le moins anormale, après trois mois sans réel contact physique. Je m'attendais à voir la joie irradier son visage, mais ses traits contractés souffraient au contraire de toute la nervosité du monde.

Tout en m'efforçant de masquer mon trouble, je me dirigeais vers elle. Il y avait peu de gens, nous pourrons discuter tranquillement, sans nuisance sonore, tant mieux ; dans les derniers millimètres qui me séparaient d'elle, je récitais de ma voix muette, le discours écrit plusieurs semaines auparavant, en vue de ce rendez-vous. Mes iris la recouvrant d'une œillade amoureuse, la question de savoir comment j'avais pu survivre sans la voir autrement qu'à travers un écran de téléphone m'effleura.

Comme à son habitude quand elle se retrouvait à l'extérieur, elle s'apprêtait avec soin : ce soir, elle portait une robe rose et un châle blanc ; un maquillage tout en discrétion, mettait en valeur sa beauté plus appuyée que jamais ; ses cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval haute, ses deux mèches longues de chaque côté de son visage, je la trouvai à couper le souffle.

\- Salut, dit-elle dès que je me fus assis en face d'elle.

Je sus, à ce ton que quelque chose d'important se préparait. Une annonce grave, réfléchie. Sa voix ne reflétait aucune forme d'enthousiasme, malgré ces trois mois de séparation forcée. Elle ne se levait pas réclamer un câlin, et les secousses accentuées ne présageaient rien de bon.

Nous échangeâmes quelques banalités avant de commander nos plats. Par la suite, toutes mes tentatives pour engager la conversation échouèrent, l'air électrifié de cette tension pesante autour de nous. Elle m'écoutait avec intérêt, quand je parlais de mes journées de travail, en revanche, elle refusait d'évoquer les siennes, trop redondantes, selon elle.

Elle dormait paisiblement, s'alimentait bien, excepté ce soir, elle n'avait pas très faim. Si je ne connaissais pas son appétit d'ogre pour l'avoir vu enclenché, je l'aurais cru. Pour une fois que nous mangions autre chose que de la nourriture japonaise, il semblait impensable que cette découverte n'éveillât pas sa curiosité gustative, toutefois, elle n'avalait rien.

Respectueux de son apparente distance, je n'insistai pas, la laissant se consacrer à ses réflexions, qui cessèrent lorsqu'elle suggéra de partager l'addition en deux. Cette requête sans importance affola tout de même mon intuition, alertée par l'accumulation de ces signaux sans équivoque.

\- Tenya, commença-t-elle.

Je relevai les yeux de mon « authentique » panna cotta, tandis qu'elle baissait les siens, mon cœur soudain accéléré par cette hésitation reconnue. Au terme d'une ultime seconde de méditation, la sentence tomba entre nous.

\- Je veux rompre, annonça-t-elle.

Chose surprenante, l'éclair ne s'abattit pas sur moi. Seulement, quelques secondes plus tard, j'aurais de loin opté pour cette manifestation. Le phénomène avait quelque chose de rassurant dans sa rapidité d'exécution, il foudroyait d'un seul coup.

Ce que je ressentais une fois la signification de ces lettres alignées connue, explosait tous les records en termes de souffrance engendrée. Des milliers de petites aiguilles me transperçaient de toute part, à vitesse ralentie au maximum. La douleur prenait ainsi le temps de s'installer, d'imprégner tous les recoins de mon être soumis à la fièvre du désespoir.

Des centaines de questions fusèrent dans mon cerveau, perdu dans l'analyse de ces trois mots fatidiques. J'étais fautif, mais où se situait mon erreur ? Je croyais l'entourer d'affection, d'attentions particulières, prouvant qu'elle représentait mon tout, mon monde entier.

Je mourrai, lentement mais sûrement, terrassé par les morceaux de mon cœur brisé.

\- Ce n'est pas toi, ne pense pas ça ! s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter devant mon teint livide, je suis la seule responsable. Toi, tu es... parfait.

Je ne pus réprimer un petit rire narquois, ne sachant si je devais me sentir soulagé, ou insulté par l'emploi de cet adjectif. La perfection... Si j'étais à ce point irréprochable, pourquoi mettre fin à notre relation ?

\- Il y a un problème ? questionnai-je la voix chevrotante, est-ce dû à la distance de trois mois, parce que...

Elle secoua lentement la tête, les yeux embués de larmes contenues. Et je la vis alors, une présence fantomatique, ténue, pour autant tenace, l'ombre de quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Tu ne... (abasourdi, je repris ma respiration) tu ne veux plus... de moi ?

Ses sanglots échappés tout à coup de son petit corps tressautant formèrent sa réponse silencieuse, pourtant ô combien bruyante. Elle me hurlait de ne plus l'approcher.

\- Je suis désolée, hoqueta-t-elle, si tu savais à quel point...

Ma vue se brouillait, à mesure que ses paroles m'infectaient de poison, à force de tourner en boucle. Le ciel me tombait sur la tête, je n'avais rien senti venir, lors de nos précédentes conversations. Cette soirée n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça ; j'avais veillé à rendre cette première étape inoubliable, en vue de l'entame de ce tout nouveau chapitre écrit à deux.

\- S'il te plaît... supplia-t-elle.

Je levai un regard vague vers elle, pour m'apercevoir, par le biais de cette teinte inquiète, que de très longues minutes s'étaient écoulées avant d'à nouveau parvenir à l'entendre. En moi, le tumulte avait déserté, il ne restait plus que le vide glacial, symbole de ma raison d'exister perdue.

\- Dis quelque chose...

Tu enlaidis vraiment quand tu pleures, mais je t'aime quand même ; les mots que je souhaitais prononcer, toutefois un poids trop lourd oppressait toujours mon palpitant, malgré ma carrure. L'air commençait en outre à me manquer, partir au plus vite s'imposait comme la seule issue de ce cauchemar un peu trop réel. Peu désireux des détails, j'attendais le signal pour m'éloigner d'elle sans me retourner.

Au prix d'un effort surhumain, je m'arrachai à l'étreinte protectrice du mutisme, afin de reprendre mes esprits, le temps de formuler la question qui m'accorderait une pause à cette torture sans fin.

\- Puis-je quitter la table ?

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, surprise.

\- Pardon ?

\- Souhaites-tu me dire autre chose, ou puis-je m'en aller ? m'informai-je. Séparons-nous si c'est ce que tu veux, très bien. Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter à cela, et je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de savoir la raison de cette décision. Tu pensais que j'allais te supplier, te demander des explications, peut-être ?

Elle garda le silence, mais parut blessée.

_Je t'aime, mais je t'en prie, préserve-moi._

\- Je comptais rompre moi aussi, de toute façon, mentis-je avec tout l'aplomb possible. J'aurais eu moins de temps à te consacrer, avec mes nouvelles contraintes, alors...

_C'est faux, je me serais débrouillé pour te faire passer avant tout. Je suis tellement fou de toi... Laisse-moi encore une chance, j'exaucerai tous tes vœux._

Je poursuivis, coupant sa tentative de prise de parole.

\- Il faut s'appeler Izuku Midoriya pour capter ton attention, pas vrai ? raillai-je, avec une virulence inconnue. Ce n'est pas comme si j'ignorais que tu ne m'aimais pas comme lui.

Quelle attitude atroce... Je l'attaquai sur sa relation avec Deku, quand leur lien renfermait la définition même de la magie. Ce duo ne s'était pas seulement rencontré, ce jour-là, à la cérémonie d'entrée à l'université, il reformait la moitié d'un tout merveilleux à observer.

Monoma déteignait sur moi, apparemment... je me dégoûtais.

\- Tu es injuste ! s'indigna-t-elle.

\- Parce que toi tu ne l'es pas ? rétorquai-je, imagines-tu combien de temps j'ai attendu de te revoir ? De ce que j'avais prévu pour rendre cette soirée mémorable ?

Je grimaçai en réalisant que ces mots détruisaient mon bouclier posé un peu plus tôt. Qui pensais-je duper de toute manière ? Elle me connaissait mieux que personne, ne croyait pas à la supercherie une seule seconde. Jamais je n'aurais désiré me séparer d'elle.

Mes doigts vinrent effleurer l'intérieur de la poche de mon smoking par réflexe, mon organe vital serré dès que ma main empoigna la matière. Par égard pour sa transparente culpabilité, je ne comptais pas partager son contenu ; mon mal décelé sans difficulté malgré mes piteux mensonges la rongeait bien assez.

\- Il ne fallait pas te donner la peine de te déplacer, pour me prévenir, un texto aurait suffi.

Dans ce cas, j'aurai traversé toute la ville, tambouriner à sa porte comme un fou. M'éloigner de la résidence universitaire dans le but de me rapprocher du lieu de stage avait signé le début de cette horrible situation. Peut-être s'était-elle crue abandonnée, au point de ressentir le besoin de se tourner vers quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Eh bien, adieux.

Je me levai, offrant mon dos en vision, afin de préserver sa sensibilité à rude épreuve, si confrontée à mes larmes en cascades sur mes joues. La simple idée de mettre son empathie au supplice me révulsait.

\- Tenya attend ! cria-t-elle, ignorant les regards curieux vers elle.

Elle courut vers moi et attrapa mon poignet, à l'instant où je m'apprêtais à quitter le lieu de ce dîner catastrophique. Je ne reviendrais plus jamais dans cet endroit.

\- Je suis... désolée, hoqueta-t-elle, je n'ai... aucune excuse.

Sa main tremblait, tout comme son corps qui n'en finissait plus de se secouer. Fatigué de me donner en spectacle devant des étrangers, je l'entraînai à l'extérieur du restaurant.

Nous marchâmes à l'écart, dans un coin d'obscurité nauséabond. Je pris quelques secondes pour observer dans quel décor mourrait définitivement mon illusion de bonheur éternel : une ruelle sale, dégoûtante, reflet de la douloureuse réalité.

Je me tournai vers elle, prêt pour ce dernier face-à-face.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me consoles en te culpabilisant, alors arrête, s'il te plait. Il n'y a plus rien à ajouter. C'est fini, point.

Son visage trempé, elle ferma les paupières et inspira afin de retrouver son calme.

\- Je t'ai vraiment aimé, tu sais.

\- Ah non, pas de ça, je t'en prie ! m'emportai-je, le coup de grâce porté par cette phrase. T'ai-je une seule fois, en trois ans de couple, donné des raisons de penser que je doutais de tes sentiments envers moi ? Tu oses l'affirmer comme si, en fin de compte, tu ressens le besoin de justifier ces années ensemble !

Un rire désabusé m'échappa :

\- Notre histoire ne comptait donc pas plus que ça pour toi ? poursuivais-je, sur un ton vipérin. C'est censé m'aider, maintenant que j'ai l'assurance de ta sincérité, c'est ça ? Vous êtes trop bonne, ma reine, d'avoir porté dans votre cœur, le pleutre que je représente à vos yeux !

\- Arrête... sanglota-t-elle, son visage rendu hideux par son maquillage débordant.

_Non, mon amour, les mots blessent... C'est puéril, mais voici la monnaie de ta pièce._

Une première, que ma colère se dirigeait contre elle ; toutefois, cette tentative ridicule d'alléger ma peine me fit plus de mal que la démarche de rupture elle-même. La complexité de ce type d'attachement ne résidait, non pas dans la façon de l'appréhender ni de le gérer par la suite, mais dans son spectre bien trop large, proche de l'infini. Se perdre dans l'analyse ne servait à rien, il restait insaisissable, rendant parfois folles ces victimes à la recherche d'une quelconque rationalité.

\- Pour qui tu te prends ? sifflai-je, mauvais. Tu n'as pas le droit de te mettre à ma place, Ochaco ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je peux bien ressentir ou penser, et je t'interdis d'essayer ! Ce sont mes sentiments, les miens tu entends ? Épargne-moi ce genre de phrase stupide et toute faite juste pour apaiser ta conscience, c'est un manque de respect envers moi, je ne te le permets pas !

Je connaissais ma place dès le départ, et de ce fait, n'avais jamais eu à douter de ce temps où nous formions un « ensemble » que certains qualifiaient de peu assorti, mais si beau à mes yeux. Je savais que même s'il différait du mien, elle m'aimait également, de cette manière particulière et bien à elle.

Elle baissa la tête, à l'image d'un enfant pris en faute.

\- Je te demande pardon...

La douleur et la déception continuaient de se déverser en moi, ma souffrance ravivée si dévastatrice que j'oubliais ma promesse muette de la préserver. Son faciès décomposé me laissant de marbre, les lettres suivantes, aiguisées avec soin, se chargèrent de dessiner sur elle des écorchures invisibles, aussi nombreuses que profondes, une fois réunies.

\- Le mal est fait, tranchai-je. Je suis désolé de ne pas être le petit ami conciliant que tu imaginais en m'assénant la nouvelle. Finalement, j'en ai plus qu'assez de comprendre les autres, et après ce que je viens d'entendre, je ne tiens plus à te préserver, non plus. Tu m'as brisé le cœur le soir où je comptais te demander de devenir ma femme.

La bouche ouverte sans un son émit, ses yeux s'agrandirent, l'écho assourdissant de mon organe vital réduit en poussière en elle. Ces mots échappés sans retenue allégèrent un peu cet énorme poids apparu dès le début de ce rendez-vous, cependant. Je refrénais en revanche l'envie de montrer l'écrin en guise de preuve, afin de protéger la menue étincelle de dignité intacte.

\- Tenya... bafouilla-t-elle, mal à l'aise, je... je ne sais pas... quoi dire...

\- Ça n'a plus d'importance, conclus-je.

\- Je ne voulais pas te... commença-t-elle, cherchant ses mots. C'est...

\- Écoute, l'interrompis-je, je suis fatigué, donc, si tu n'as plus rien à ajouter, je vais m'en aller.

Je désirais partir, enterrer ma honte, mes douces chimères de mariage dans un coin verrouillé de mon antre, là où ma conscience elle-même n'oserait plus s'égarer à l'avenir.

Elle parut sur le point de protester, mais finit par hocher la tête, résignée.

\- Sois heureux, dit-elle, quand je me fus détourné d'elle.

Étrange choix de mots, dans la mesure où si elle ne se trouvait plus dedans, je ne pouvais plus concevoir ma vie autour de cette recherche de bonheur.

\- Toi aussi, répondis-je, après de longues secondes.

Elle le sera. Et dans le fond, je le souhaitais de toutes mes forces, quand bien même ce n'était plus avec moi.

Ochaco ne renchérit pas. Nous en avions terminé de discuter, la rayure de notre histoire d'amour tracée en silence, dans la saleté, la puanteur d'une ruelle. Sans assistance et avec précaution, ma reine descendit alors de son piédestal, puis s'enfuit à toute jambe, sans que je puisse la retenir.

Anéanti, je me mis à courir loin, les sanglots contenus si longtemps hors de mon corps, poussé à des kilomètres de celle que j'avais rêvé d'épouser.


	20. Propositions presque indécentes

_ Chapitre 20 : Propositions presque indécentes_

* * *

Comme souvent, mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées se révélait un lamentable échec pour moi. Lorsqu'elles concernaient cet individu que j'évitais depuis maintenant six mois entiers, l'exercice atteignait cependant un niveau de nullité rarement ressenti.

J'allais mieux grâce aux conseils de Mirio, à Eri, mes activités professionnelles ; je ne fuyais plus ma peine, je l'affrontais, l'oubliais, la chassais, elle et sa cause, exorcisée en douceur, selon mon souhait. Pourtant, à ce moment précis, je me retrouvais non loin de sa silhouette, le mystère de la larme à chaque réveil enfin élucidé, tandis que je l'observais à la dérobée.

Je parvenais à maintenir une certaine maîtrise extérieure, l'ensemble de mon être sous contrôle. Le souffle régulier, les battements de mon cœur à un rythme normal, ma glande sudoripare, tout semblait fonctionner parfaitement, du moins tant qu'il ne me remarquerait pas.

Mon principal souci se situait ailleurs, dans cette très longue seconde, aux allures d'éternité, où la passion me dévorait tout entier, de cette manière folle, éperdue, incompréhensible ; toutes ces heures sans lui, à repousser son image, à tenter de me protéger de ses invocations, s'avérait inutile, maintenant que la vérité se déversait en moi. Je ne pouvais plus lutter, mon énergie épuisée, mes défenses percées, mes armes rendues.

La faute à ce sentiment, si dérangeant, à son égard ; je haïssais toujours autant cette attirance, cette force, cette pulsion qui me guidait vers lui, alors que je passais des nuits à essayer de ne pas m'égarer. Éprouver une telle chose me plongeait non pas dans une mer de félicité, mais plutôt dans un profond océan de dégoût, cette sensation restait inchangée.

Pourquoi et comment en étais-je arrivé à le regarder, ma démarche calée sur ses pas en silence, mon corps dissimulé à sa vue ?

J'étais un idiot. Un idiot amoureux.

[~~~]

\- Je vais quitter la résidence universitaire, Deku, annonça Ochaco, d'une voix calme.

Attablés à une terrasse de café inondée par l'astre diurne, nous dégustions des boissons, lors d'un bel après-midi, libre de toutes obligations. Ma moitié féminine avait requis ma présence dans ce décor choisi pour cette déclaration, pas vraiment étonnante. Je savais cette idée dans son esprit depuis sa rupture avec Tenya, survenue huit semaines plus tôt ; deux mois, pendant lesquels, je fus placé en tant que spectateur impuissant du chagrin de ma meilleure amie.

Malgré sa décision, elle ne se pardonnait pas la souffrance causée à son ancien amoureux, les pleurs hors de son corps dès l'apparition du voile nocturne. Ma précieuse se maudissait, s'imaginait cruelle, insensible, mes paroles apaisantes du plus faible effet. Seuls mes bras refermés autour de sa silhouette tremblante parvenaient à la calmer, son subconscient tranquillisé, sombrant dans le sommeil.

Je reposais mon verre, mon attention focalisée sur elle, tandis qu'elle continua :

\- Je n'y arrive plus, soupira-t-elle, je pense sans cesse à ce qu'il m'a dit, son intention de me demander en mariage. Quand bien même ma réponse aurait été non, le timing était vraiment mal choisi. J'ai des remords, et je ne parviens pas à m'en défaire.

Devant mes sourcils levés, elle s'empressa de nuancer :

\- La rupture s'imposait, notre histoire n'avait plus aucun sens. Je me forçais par habitude, pour lui, non plus par amour. Sans le stage, je ne me serais pas rendu compte que cet attachement m'oppressait, en réalité.

Elle baissa les paupières, les épaules affaissées par le poids de la culpabilité.

\- Mais si tu avais vu ses yeux... c'était horrible.

Elle me narra cette soirée dans les moindres détails, dès son retour dans sa chambre où je dormais déjà. À travers ses larmes, elle me raconta combien elle regrettait de marquer ainsi l'homme qu'elle avait aimé ces trois dernières années. Mes deux oreilles attentives, je la consolai, sans pouvoir m'empêcher de la féliciter en mon for intérieur, de posséder la volonté nécessaire de mettre fin à une relation qu'elle savait sans avenir.

Ces deux-là avaient un passé commun, des souvenirs, peut-être même des projets, avant ce moment fatidique. Néanmoins, Ochaco avait quand même puisé le courage de faire face à un fait, au terme d'un énigmatique événement déclencheur, ayant amené cette conclusion, une fois ses réflexions achevées. La certitude du choc provoqué à l'annonce de la nouvelle, et le cœur brisé de Tenya, ne freina pas sa démarche menée à bout, portée par le désir de ne plus cacher une vérité impossible à nier. Ma faiblesse frisait le ridicule, en comparaison.

\- J'ai peut-être trouvé un petit studio, m'apprit-elle, il ne coûte pas très cher et il sera refait à neuf d'ici quelques semaines.

Elle sirota son liquide vert puis repris.

\- J'ai besoin d'un nouveau départ. Après tout ce qui m'est arrivé, je tâtonne à l'aveugle. J'ai l'impression que je dois passer par cette étape pour aller mieux, je le sens. Je me trompe peut-être, ce n'est sans doute pas la solution idéale, je verrais bien. Mais pas toute seule. Alors, je me disais...

Je retins ma respiration, le moment enfin venu. Je la laissais se tortiller sur sa chaise quelques secondes avant d'affirmer en souriant :

\- Je le veux. Vivre avec toi. Je te suivrais n'importe où, je ferais tout ce que tu me demanderas.

Je m'attendais à cette proposition, je m'y étais préparé. Ce jour-là, au cimetière, sa présence en toute circonstance, l'avait élevée au rang de femme de ma vie, celle pour qui je sacrifierais tout. Elle me soutenait tant, depuis notre rencontre, que mourir pour elle ne me posait aucun problème. Et dans le fond, cette idée de cohabitation en dehors d'un environnement studieux me plaisait assez ; elle s'inscrivait dans une optique de progression, dans cette nouvelle impulsion de processus de guérison à deux.

Les yeux brillants de larmes contenues, elle murmura dans un souffle.

\- Même si j'ai gâché ton amitié avec Tenya ? Je t'ai entendu laissé plusieurs messages, c'est ma faute, s'il ne...

Je secouai la tête.

\- Tu n'as rien gâché du tout, la rassurai-je en prenant sa main. Il a sans doute besoin de se remettre. Je suis sûr qu'il reviendra vers moi, quand il se sentira prêt. J'ai parlé plusieurs fois à son répondeur, mais il le sait, je suis là pour lui aussi, je l'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra.

Elle hocha la tête en serrant mes doigts, deux perles échappées de ses écrins marron.

[*]

Le lendemain, une agitation anormale régnait au sein de la clinique, perturbée par d'incessantes allées et venues. L'ensemble du personnel sur les nerfs, des chuchotis insupportables envahissaient tous les couloirs, néanmoins, occupé toute la journée avec Eri, cette ambiance générale glissa sur moi.

Ce fut en début de soirée, lorsque je m'apprêtais à rejoindre mon ami aux yeux rieurs en vue de faire le point, qu'une phrase surprenante parvint à mes oreilles.

Aussitôt, mes pieds s'accélérèrent, mon cœur tambourinant à cette nouvelle. Elle paraissait tellement incroyable qu'il me fallait demander confirmation à la source la plus proche sans attendre. Je croisai Mirio, pendant ma course, qui patientait ma venue, et m'excusai de ne pas avoir le temps pour mon rapport, mon superviseur formant une priorité trop grande.

Il n'y avait plus eu de tête-à-tête à l'extérieur de la structure, toutefois, ce que j'avais pressenti ce soir-là, s'accentuait, au fil de nos échanges. Je l'assistais, et par conséquent, je guettais le moindre geste, analysait toutes ses expressions, ses mots, j'apprenais à le connaître, à m'imprégner de sa pensée. Si ce que j'avais entendu se confirmait, il serait le premier impacté.

Oubliant la politesse, j'ouvris la porte de son bureau à bout de souffle. Debout face à la fenêtre, les mains derrière le dos, il fixait devant lui un point imaginaire, la mine grave.

Je refermai derrière moi et m'approchai en douceur à ses côtés.

\- Tu viens vérifier si la rumeur est vraie, je présume ? demanda-t-il, après un léger silence. Elle l'est.

Mon cœur, qui retrouvait un rythme normal, se serra.

\- Comment digères-tu la nouvelle ?

Il prit le temps de m'observer avant de me répondre, plusieurs émotions bousculées à l'intérieur de ses pupilles bicolores ; sa réticence à l'idée de se confier, la crainte de ma réaction à son possible aveu, ainsi qu'une pointe de gratitude, de m'inquiéter de son état. Je le recouvris d'une œillade amicale, dans l'espoir de l'encourager.

\- Je l'ignore, en toute franchise, dit-il, calme, en fixant de nouveau le point invisible. Me débarrasser de cette étiquette de directeur remplaçant me soulage, cela dit, travailler avec mon père est une épreuve constante, et pas très agréable, de surcroît.

Il grimaça, un souvenir sans doute douloureux en mémoire, mon palpitant à l'étroit.

Mon admiration envers le docteur Enji Todoroki dépassait l'entendement, sa figure emblématique sur la scène médicale aussi connue qu'une célébrité de cinéma, sa réputation proche de la perfection. Cependant, entourer de cette aura froide, ce désir de s'élever toujours plus haut, greffé partout en lui, sa famille souffrait sûrement de ses ambitions, en particulier, Shōto, héritier façonné à son image.

\- Quand est-il censé revenir ? questionnais-je.

Il soupira, un léger sourire aux lèvres :

\- Là encore, c'est un grand mystère... Il a annoncé à ma mère qu'un retour proche faisait partie de ses projets, tout en restant très évasif. Remarque, il ne s'embarrasse jamais des détails, ajouta-t-il, un brin acerbe, on part du principe qu'il peut débarquer à tout moment.

Enfermé dans ses pensées, il semblait nerveux, attristé, de cette prochaine confrontation. Je ne supportais pas le voir dans cet état, perdu à ce point. Mes limites repoussées dans un coin de mon esprit à la recherche d'une solution, je proposai finalement :

\- Voudrais-tu m'accompagner à la patinoire, un peu plus tard ? Je ne connais pas meilleur endroit pour oublier ses tracas.

Une requête déplacée, interdite, cependant, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à demeurer stoïque devant une telle souffrance. Je percevais son cri, ses bras, ses pieds entravés par les chaînes de son destin tout tracé, une route impossible à contourner.

\- Je ne suis pas une âme esseulée, Izuku, rétorqua-t-il, amer, je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvé, et surtout pas par un petit stagiaire qui se prend pour un héros.

Je choisis de ne pas relever la remarque piquante, mise sur le compte d'un mécanisme de défense enclenché ; un procédé dont je fus adepte, jusqu'à il n'y a pas si longtemps, lorsque je tentai de camoufler ma douleur.

\- C'est justement parce que tu l'ignores que ton blindage parvient à te protéger aussi bien, répliquais-je. Mais un jour viendra où il ne fonctionnera plus, et quand ce sera le cas, je veux que tu saches que je suis là pour toi.

Les rôles s'inversaient maintenant, c'était à moi de le soutenir, la promesse muette renouvelée. Je ne renoncerais pas à mon désir de le secourir, notre relation hiérarchique aux oubliettes, j'aiderai cet homme, coûte que coûte.

\- On se donne rendez-vous devant à vingt-trois heures ? Il n'y aura personne à part nous deux, assurais-je.

Il se tourna complètement vers moi, son visage exaspéré et amusé à la fois, face à mon sourire.

[*]

Après un passage rapide à la résidence universitaire pour revêtir une tenue plus adéquate, je retrouvais Shōto devant la piste désormais couverte. Deux mots glissés au gardien chargé de la surveillance, l'autorisation de pénétrer dedans accordée, et les lumières s'allumèrent d'un seul coup.

Nos patins enfilés, je l'invitai à s'aventurer sur la glace avec moi, mais il refusa poliment, assis sur un banc. Par égard pour son acceptation forcée, et par crainte de le froisser, je n'insistai pas, trop heureux de sa venue. Pour autant, qu'il se contentât de m'observer ne me rassurait pas, peu habitué à me donner en spectacle. Je m'efforçai de jeter mon inconfort à la poubelle, l'appel de l'élément solidifié, vibrant dans tout mon être.

L'air à pleins poumons, je m'élançai.


	21. Confidences glacées contre désir brûlant

_Chapitre 21 :Confidences glacées contre désir brûlant_

Je ne savais plus où je me trouvais, le corps fait prisonnier d'un cocon de douceur, ma boule de nerfs dénouée, l'esprit transporté par une magie que je ne connaissais pas. Mon stress envolé, mon nuage noir disparu, mes yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de ce spectacle unique, dont j'étais le témoin solitaire et privilégié. La chance me souriait enfin, sa forme la plus sublime revêtue devant moi, cet humain au nom d'Izuku Midoriya.

La culpabilité de réchappé à un funeste sort tenace, il imaginait porter malheur, le syndrome du survivant tatoué à l'intérieur de son âme. Je comprenais l'origine du poison, la blessure profonde de cette marque au fer rouge gravée en lui. Toutefois, à certains moments, en particulier celui-ci, je brûlais de crier qu'il représentait le plus brillant des joyaux à mes yeux, sa pureté inégalée.

L'agacement qui m'avait traversé en entendant sa proposition devint souvenir lointain, anéanti par le soleil de son sourire, ses mouvements graciles, le bruit de ses patins sur la glace. À cet instant, cette chose que j'éprouvais, terrée au fond de moi, me submergeait le nom finalement découvert.

« L'amour ».

Accueillir cette vérité, moins effrayante que je ne l'aurais crue, plongea mon être au cœur d'une tempête d'émotions libératoires, toutes les réponses à mes questions enfin obtenues. Je m'aperçus que cette transcendance existait déjà dans une perception beaucoup moins nette, lorsque mon essence vibra au son déchiré de la sienne à notre première rencontre. À mesure de mon observation fascinée, je compris qu'elle demeurait en réalité tapie dans un coin inconnu de moi-même, attendant le moment idéal pour exploser en moi. Mon cœur réparé battait depuis seulement grâce au sien.

Soumis à cette plénitude, une excitation irrépressible dominait, dans l'attente de tout ce que ce sentiment me réservait, de bon comme de mauvais. J'avais d'ores et déjà conscience que l'exploration de ce coffre désormais ouvert allait me demander du temps, de l'énergie, une minutieuse préparation. Une avancée trop brutale sur ce fil tendu qui me menait vers lui risquerait de l'étirer, alors que le sien semblait coupé par la morale, ainsi que cette ombre menaçante, prête à le dévorer.

Toutefois, un espoir fou de pouvoir confesser dans un futur lointain, cet état merveilleux émergea, ses deux émeraudes allumées d'une pure étincelle de bonheur. Un rêve éveillé.

Soudain, propulsé par une sorte d'élan, il effectua une rotation sur lui-même, mon souffle bloqué à la vue de son corps dans les airs quelques secondes, comme pour immortaliser cette révélation. Il se réceptionna ensuite parfaitement, pas perturbé le moins du monde par l'apparente difficulté de l'exercice, sa ballade poursuivie avec finesse et élégance. Impressionné par son niveau de maîtrise, dépassant de loin celle d'un débutant d'après mon intuition, je contins mes applaudissements, incertain de sa réaction. Subjugué, le cœur sous une nouvelle vague d'émoi, je fis le souhait que jamais il ne s'arrête.

À peine ce vœu fut formulé qu'il revint se positionner face à moi, la sueur dégoulinante sur son visage, la respiration folle. Toute notion du temps écoulé perdu, je remontai le courant de la réalité à contrecœur, et lui offris une serviette avec laquelle il s'épongea en me remerciant.

\- Tu es le premier... à me... regarder... patiner ainsi, depuis des... années, m'informa-t-il, le souffle court.

Une pincée de fierté déplacée vint chatouiller mes joues, chauffées malgré elles. À la lutte pour ne pas élever mes commissures en guise de triomphe, je ne pus m'empêcher de rétorquer que ce fut un honneur.

Il sourit, la tête inclinée vers moi :

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

J'en doutais franchement, cependant, je ne voulais pas démentir, aussi taisais-je la liste d'argument visant à le contredire. Le corps toujours tremblant, je fis le serment sourd de chérir cette offrande, vouée à résonner en moi toute ma vie.

Il prit place à mes côtés sur le banc, le silence nous entourant une poignée de seconde, chacun à ses réflexions.

Les siennes, devinées sans mal, je m'empressai de le rassurer :

\- Tu avais raison, admis-je, j'étais sur les nerfs depuis l'annonce du retour de mon père, mais grâce à toi, c'est fini. Merci pour ce moment magique.

Je le pensais vraiment et il n'en doutait pas, toutes ces semaines près de moi l'aidant à me cerner un peu plus. Cela ne m'enchantait guère, mais je l'autorisais malgré tout à me déchiffrer, en honneur à cette place inestimable qu'il occupait désormais.

Il hocha la tête, sa risette élargie, sa joie sincère sur mon cœur, réchauffé, soulagé de tout poids. Personne ne ressentait ça à mon égard. À l'exception de Fuyumi et son bonheur récent de me savoir enfin vivant, la pitié prédominait au sein du cercle familial. Avant l'entrée d'Izuku dans ce semblant d'existence, tous ne m'accordaient pas un regard, sûrement empli de honte, semée par leur inaction devant cette forme de maltraitance de la part de mon géniteur.

Ce jeune homme autour de moi, mon monde se remplissait de couleur, de sons, que j'aimais voir et entendre ; un fait récent qui rendait la menace représentée par Enji Todoroki pas rassurante, effrayante même. La gérance de la clinique cédée avec plaisir, une sphère toute neuve, plus intime, allait devoir s'isoler, être protégée de cette possibilité plus que probable qu'il se servît d'Izuku pour m'atteindre, un jour. Je pratiquais ce géant de la médecine à l'ambition démesurée depuis trop d'années pour ne pas maîtriser sa méthode favorite : détecter, exploiter une faiblesse, jusqu'à la détruire.

Mais pour l'heure, je refusais d'y songer.

\- Je ne connais rien en patinage, mais tu m'as impressionné, avouais-je, mes pupilles à l'opposé des siennes, quelque chose me dit que ton niveau doit dépasser celui d'un débutant.

La tentative de compliment tomba dans les abysses de la maladresse, lorsqu'il reprit la parole, d'une voix posée, une pointe de tristesse décelée.

\- C'est sans doute parce que je rêvais de devenir professionnel, avant l'accident.

Je tournai la tête vers lui, le visage horrifié par mon erreur.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas...

\- Tout va bien, apaisa-t-il, aussitôt, je peux en parler, ça ne me dérange pas.

Tout en me giflant intérieurement, je fus touché par sa confiance manifeste, alors que je ne pouvais concevoir d'aborder mes fêlures, et surtout pas avec lui, par frayeur qu'il me vit comme une bête de foire.

\- Ma mère était une patineuse hors pair, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais pu accéder à son rêve de gloire, commença-t-il. Mon père m'a dit un jour que la foudre l'avait frappé en plein cœur, en la voyant danser sur la glace.

Il marqua une légère pause, le temps de contrôler son émotion. Je crus qu'il allait s'arrêter, mais il reprit, après une inspiration :

\- Elle est tombée enceinte très jeune, a dû mettre ses espoirs de côté, pour s'occuper de moi. Sans regret m'avait-elle répondu en riant, la seule fois où j'ai posé la question. Selon elle, j'étais la prunelle de ses yeux, son véritable bonheur. Nous avions une relation très fusionnelle, tous les deux.

Le regard débordant de nostalgie, il reporta son attention sur la piste.

\- C'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle m'initia à sa passion, dès que j'appris à marcher, poursuivit-il. Nous passions des heures à glisser ensemble, main dans la main, elle me montrait des figures, même les plus complexes, en me promettant de me les enseignées... probablement les souvenirs les plus précieux de mon existence.

Prudent, je n'osais interrompre ses confidences, conscient que, par leurs biais, il me donnait accès à une partie de son intimité. L'émotion vive par la preuve de son attachement, je réprimais l'envie d'enrouler mes bras autour de lui.

\- Au début, je m'intéressais à la discipline parce que j'adorais voir ce bonheur si particulier irradier son visage poupin. Et en moins de temps qu'il le faut pour le dire, c'est devenu aussi vital que de respirer, en grandissant.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, tandis que je retins la mienne.

\- Puis l'accident est arrivé, j'avais seize ans et le monde s'est écroulé autour de moi. Pendant deux ans, il m'a été impossible de remettre les pieds sur la glace, ou de voir des patins. Bien sûr, je domptais les effets de cette blessure immense, tout en gérant cette culpabilité de survivant. Pour ça, je me consacrais totalement à mon nouvel objectif de sauver d'autres vies. Mais la vérité, c'est que même l'idée de revenir dans ces lieux sacrés sans elle m'était douloureuse. Sans All Might, je serais mort.

\- All... Might ? répétai-je, sans comprendre.

Il tourna la tête vers moi, son sourire réapparu.

\- Mon sauveur, celui qui m'a donné une raison de vivre, expliqua-t-il, énigmatique.

Je ne le connaissais pas, mais ressentis d'emblée une bouffée de reconnaissance envers cet homme et sa bienveillance, gardienne d'un précieux trésor.

Sans doute gêné de se livrer à ce point, Izuku referma la fenêtre de son passé en se levant.

\- Bon ! s'exclama-t-il, ses deux mains claquées sur ses genoux. Je crois que tu es prêt pour ta deuxième leçon !

Il tendit une de ses paumes ouvertes vers moi. Après tout ce que je venais d'entendre, je ne pus refuser, mes doigts insérer d'emblée.

Il me guida sur la glace, et commença ma seconde initiation. Vingt minutes d'explications sur la meilleure façon de garder l'équilibre plus tard, je parvenais à trotter dessus.

Encouragé par la voix de mon professeur, non loin derrière moi, je me risquais à quelques glissades. Chaque essai manqua de me faire tomber, la chute empêchée de justesse par les mains d'Izuku autour de ma taille.

La chaleur insidieuse qu'elles provoquaient en moi me déconcertait, au point de menacer l'harmonie de ce moment. Je ne la désirais point, vivant l'instant le plus mémorable de ma vie, mais plus je la repoussai, plus elle forçait mes barrières, mon corps ployant bientôt devant ce pouvoir enchanteur. Le rire amusé de ce magicien camouflait le trouble, cependant, une distance urgente s'imposait entre nous.

Je tentai une nouvelle poussée, l'équilibre aussitôt en fuite ; étonné par la manœuvre inattendue, Izuku ne réagit pas, et, dans un dernier réflexe pour me retenir, je m'accrochai à lui. En vain. Surpris à son tour, mon stagiaire perdit ses appuis et s'écroula sur moi.

Mes bras l'entourèrent dans une étreinte protectrice, sans que je m'en rendisse compte, alors qu'il pouffait gaiement. Ce son, si pétillant à mes oreilles, fondit la glace infiltrée à l'intérieur de mes os.

Ses bijoux verts étincelants, il me regarda, une remarque au bord des lèvres, mais se ravisa devant mon air sérieux.

Izuku Midoriya contre moi, sa température corporelle à l'opposé de la mienne, - tout comme nos battements de cœurs - le piège se refermait sur moi. Je refusais de le lâcher. Il n'osait pas faire un geste, dans l'expectative de ma prochaine action.

Vu de plus près, il était encore plus séduisant. Ses yeux surtout. Leurs éclats hypnotisaient, capturaient, faisaient perdre la raison.

\- Sh...

Je l'interrompis d'un doigt sur les lèvres. Je ne voulais pas l'entendre me dire qu'il fallait se relever, l'envie inexistante. Le froid ne m'atteignait pas de toute façon, je le maîtrisais. Rien ne devait gâcher cette contemplation, pas même le fait que le retenir ainsi constituait un interdit de taille, eut égard à notre relation professionnelle.

Peu importe, je l'oubliais, elle aussi.

Je suivis le tracé rose et charnu, des milliers de frissons de plaisir aspirés dans mon doigt. Exalté, un désir inattendu, irrésistible, se diffusa, cette bête dont j'ignorai jusqu'à l'existence, réveillée par une odeur sucrée, un rugissement affamé bientôt propagé en moi.

\- Laisse-moi connaître la saveur de tes lèvres.

J'eus peine à croire que ma propre voix prononça cette phrase. Et pourtant, ce vœu reflétait la violente pulsion qui me possédait à cette seconde, son appel assourdissant.

Je ne pus me retenir davantage, et, le cœur tranquille, je m'approchai de ma cible, effleurée avec délicatesse. Le contact dura à peine, cependant, cette simple caresse brouilla ma capacité de réflexion, suffisamment pour en désirer plus.

\- Je vais recommencer, prévins-je, en m'éloignant. Repousse-moi si tu ne veux pas.

J'attendis le mot, le geste destiné à m'arrêter, mais rien ne vint, la permission accordée, par son silence, de pouvoir m'imprégner de cette succulence, plusieurs fois de suite.

Alors, c'était ça ? Cette chaleur unique, ses sensations bouleversantes qui engloutissaient tout ? Je comprenais enfin pourquoi Natsuo s'adonnait souvent à cette activité, avec sa petite amie étudiante.

Oh, seigneur, que m'arrivait-il ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit si agréable ?

Je ne me contrôlais plus assez pour mettre fin à cette exquise découverte, l'animal en moi, pas rassasié. Faible, à l'écoute de ses bas instincts, une certaine maladresse due à mes débuts balbutiants, j'allais à la rencontre de sa langue avec la mienne.

Mon premier baiser.

Je n'avais jamais fantasmé ce genre de pratique, les interrogations relatives à mon orientation, au sexe en général inatteignable pour moi. J'avais grandi dans l'idée que la reproduction se faisait telle qu'on le décrivait dans les livres médicaux et rien d'autre.

L'amour riait de mon ignorance, se moquait de ma bêtise, jouait avec mon inexpérience, tout en m'offrant le plus beau des cadeaux : la certitude que je tenais dans mes bras la personne faite pour moi.

Izuku frémit dès le toucher tant attendu, mon étreinte resserrée par automatisme. Étonné de ma propre effronterie, je sursautai et m'éloignai de lui.

Sa respiration aussi saccadée que la mienne, il gardait les yeux fermés. J'aurais tout donné pour connaître ses pensées, tant il paraissait perdu dans un rêve. Je devais tout stopper maintenant, avant que la situation ne dérape, me soufflait ma conscience.

La bête, furieuse de son intervention, l'écrasa sans ménagement. Dans un cri rageur, je fus sommé d'embrasser définitivement la folie.

Je m'exécutai sans retenue.

Ne me repousse pas, je t'en supplie, implorai-je de ma voix muette. Je veux brûler sous ton baiser.

Comme s'il avait entendu cette requête silencieuse, notre échange devint tout à coup enflammé, de sa propre volonté, un incendie aussitôt déclenché en moi.

Il me dévorait à pleine bouche, avec une passion toute débordante, intense, presque douloureuse ; son muscle doux et chaud ne montrait aucune faiblesse dans son assaut, une tendresse affolante insérée à l'intérieur. Chaque coin et recoin de ma personne englobé, dominé par cette frénésie, je me délectai de cette sauvagerie inopinée, le mur de la décence complètement abattu quand un gémissement aigu se sauva hors de ma gorge.

C'était si exquis, si puissant ! La bête poussa un hurlement satisfait, mon cœur accéléré, mes sens déboussolés. Tout m'échappait, je perdais totalement le contrôle de la façon la plus magnifique qui soit, la crainte désormais tangible de ne plus pouvoir me passer de ce goût enivrant et grâce auquel je touchais le ciel.

Tout à coup, il s'éloigna.

\- Non, m'entendis-je dire, malgré moi, la chute trop brutale.

Il se releva avec précipitation, son mouvement manquant de le faire basculer vers l'arrière, mais parvint de justesse à se rattraper.

Nos souffles résonnant dans la salle, je devinais son regard désorienté sur moi, et compris au bout de quelques secondes qu'il regrettait de s'être laissé aller.

\- Je suis... désolé, s'excusa-t-il, en guise de confirmation. Je ne sais pas... ce qu'il m'a pris.

Il m'aida à me remettre debout, ma réaction appréhendée. Trop sonné pour parler, je me contentai de trotter vers l'entrée de la piste, mes pupilles bicolores droits vers un banc. J'avais besoin de m'asseoir... et d'une douche froide.

\- Tout va bien ? s'enquit-il à une bonne distance de moi.

Comment osait-il me demander ça, alors que nous venions de nous embrasser de cette manière ? Je le regardai d'un œil nouveau, encore étourdi, quelque peu effrayé, par cette nature cachée aussi déroutante qu'attirante.

\- Excuse-moi, articulais-je enfin, c'est ma faute.

Oui, c'était ma faute, mon corps et mon esprit dérobés à mes tentatives de contrôle, car embrumés par la folle ardeur partagée. J'avais perdu la tête, le saut trop précipité, trop haut, le déséquilibre difficilement rattrapable, maintenant. Il allait rallonger la ligne qui nous séparait, une maudite distance de protection en place. À cette idée, alors que j'eus tant de mal à accepter sa présence, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir m'en passer, mon organe vital se serra.

Ce baiser langoureux laissait toutefois une empreinte que je ne désirais pas oublier : belle par sa magie, mon cœur désarmé face à elle, l'échange avait nourri un feu insoupçonné, impossible à réduire, ignorer, éteindre.

\- Je vais y aller, décidai-je en me levant.

Le brouillard un peu dissipé de mon cerveau, mes fonctions motrices répondaient, preuve de ma maîtrise presque retrouvée.

Je devais quitter cet endroit, réfléchir à cet événement au calme, sans ses émeraudes en quête de la moindre réaction. Je bloquais d'emblée tout moyen de lecture possible, le masque de froideur impassible de retour. Ce moment m'appartenait, je ne laisserais personne l'entacher, sous un prétexte quelconque.

\- Je peux te... commença-t-il.

\- S'il te plaît, l'interrompis-je avec prudence, ne fais rien, ne dis rien, j'ai juste besoin d'être seul.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de la tête.

\- Merci.

Pas uniquement parce qu'il respectait ma volonté. Pour cette soirée qui m'avait fait tout oublier ; ce baiser fou ; ses petites touches de couleurs qui peinturaient mon âme, depuis quelque temps déjà, mais surtout durant cette heure écoulée. Quoiqu'il se passe à l'avenir, je ne regretterais jamais d'être venu.

\- On se voit demain, conclus-je.

Une fois débarrassé des patins, je me détournais de lui, mes pas vers la porte que je poussais, afin de sortir sans me retourner. Son regard coupable derrière moi suffisait. À court de toute énergie, m'y confronter m'aurait achevé.

Dehors, un froid mordant m'accueillit, sans m'atteindre pour autant. J'inspirais une profonde gorgée d'air, en fermant les yeux.

J'ignorai avec exactitude ce que je ressentais à cet instant, tout se bousculait en moi. Je manquais de pratique pour contenir une pareille cacophonie, une sensation particulière tout de même reine proclamée de ces sentiments chamboulés. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, je souris d'incrédulité, son identification terminée.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentais heureux d'exister ; une menue étincelle bien vivace s'agitait, cette notion tellement abstraite renfermée à l'intérieur d'elle que je la pensais jusqu'ici réservée aux autres.

« Le bonheur ».


	22. Incompréhensions

_Chapitre 22 : Incompréhensions_

* * *

Je lâchai un soupir en entendant les deux coups discrets donnés à l'entrée de ma chambre. Ma présence au domaine familial si rare, elle ne passait pas inaperçue. En règle générale, l'on me laissait m'isoler à loisir, excepté cette fois, où quelqu'un brisait ce moment de solitude recherchée. Étrangement, je me doutais de la raison, aussi claire que je connaissais l'identité de la personne à l'origine de cette perturbation.

Ma concentration fuyante rendait de toute façon impossible la lecture de mon livre, refermé en signe d'abandon. Par une simple directive, j'accordais l'autorisation de mon espace, jusqu'ici réservé à mon père et moi. Quelques secondes plus tard, une tête pratiquement inconnue apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte à peine poussée.

\- Tu as deux minutes ? s'enquit ma mère, la voix tremblante, j'aimerais discuter un peu avec toi, si tu veux bien.

J'opinai en silence, quelque peu étonné. De mémoire, c'était la première fois qu'elle tentait une manœuvre aussi frontale. Si elle s'entendait bien avec la fratrie, je subissais une légère différence de traitement, sans doute parce que je baignais dans l'aura paternelle sans discontinuer. La crainte que je ressemblasse à cet homme vivace en elle, elle redoutait presque de m'adresser la parole. Sa personnalité l'obligeait à toujours rester en retrait, et Fuyumi servait souvent de passerelle entre nous d'ordinaire.

Elle s'approcha timidement, incertaine de son action, le cerveau nourri des secondes écoulées pour répéter un texte préparé au préalable. Le lit situé à côté du bureau pointé du doigt, elle attendit mon geste affirmatif avant de prendre place. Maintenant qu'elle se trouvait dessus, je réalisais que sa venue dans ma chambre constituait une image inédite.

Ses yeux gris parcoururent la pièce d'un regard triste, s'attardant un moment sur les murs blanc, dépourvu de toute décoration, à cause de mon père, déduisait-elle à cette seconde. Lorsqu'elle reporta son attention sur moi, l'étincelle du regret débordait tellement, que mon cœur se tordit de douleur.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te demander, entama-t-elle.

La question devinée, je n'avais pas envie d'aborder le sujet qu'elle amènerait par la suite. J'aimais sincèrement ma mère, mais mon éducation m'empêchait de me tourner vers un membre de ma famille, en cas de problème. Cela ne me dérangeait pas tant que mon bouclier fonctionnait, puisqu'il me protégeait de ces éléments jugés parasites à une certaine époque. La tendance inversée aujourd'hui, due à cette chose grandissante, je ne me sentais malgré tout pas prêt à narrer ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de mon chaos. Il s'agissait là de mon intimité, un refuge beaucoup trop récent pour se partager.

Fuyumi le savait, et, bien que sûrement possédée par la même inquiétude, elle gardait ses distances, attendait avec patience et discrétion ma possible venue. Ma mère prouvait par ce comportement qu'elle ne me connaissait pas vraiment, malgré le sang, les traits physiques communs. Je ne lui en tenais cela dit pas rigueur, la création de ce décalage pas entièrement de sa faute.

Ma figure maternelle se racla la gorge, avant de revenir à la charge, d'un ton mal assuré :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tout le monde remarque que quelque chose te tracasse.

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre et enchaîna :

\- Fuyumi m'a déconseillé de venir te parler. Elle dit que quoiqu'il se passe en ce moment dans ta vie, à moins que tu ne demandes pas d'aide, je n'ai pas le droit de m'immiscer. Et peut-être... (Elle secoua la tête) Non, c'est même sûr, je ne suis pas la personne idéale, je n'ai pas ta confiance. Non pas que je la mérite, c'est évident, j'ai conscience...

Elle s'interrompit pour reprendre sa respiration.

\- Peu importe. Je ne sais pas si je le peux, mais je suis ta mère, et je m'inquiète pour toi, mon fils.

Elle paraissait si sincère que je voulus, l'espace d'une seconde, me réfugier dans ses bras, pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, narrer tout ce qu'il m'arrivait ces derniers mois.

Raconter surtout, à quel point la découverte de toute une part inconnue me perdait autant qu'elle me rendait heureux ; où lors de cette nuit particulière, j'avais embrassé un homme que j'aimais à la folie.

Comment réagirait-elle, serais-je toujours « son » enfant, après ces confessions ? Mon étrangeté plus à prouver, ce fait nouveau ne risquerait-il pourtant pas d'effrayer celle qui, lors d'une conversation téléphonique avec notre grand-mère, m'avait qualifiée de « répugnant » ? Que pourrais-je dire pour l'apaiser, quand ma seule attente consistait à recommencer, continuer d'explorer.

Malheureusement, dès le lendemain, Izuku décida de ne pas faire cas de cette soirée. Il me le fit comprendre à sa manière inchangée de s'adresser à moi, avec toujours, un sourire sincère, ce désir transparent de se rendre utile auprès de moi. Cet événement enterré, il avait repris son rôle d'assistant, de stagiaire, et rien de plus, quand je crevais de mon incapacité à poser des mots dessus.

Son attitude tantôt blessante, tantôt bienvenue mettait ma lucidité à rude épreuve. Nager dans cette confusion, ne pas pouvoir adapter mon comportement en fonction m'insupportait, mais je n'osais pas avouer au déclencheur de ce brouillard toutes mes interrogations, tous mes doutes. Je contenais de plus ma curiosité vis-à-vis de son ressenti, et les suites à donner, s'il devait en avoir. Il souffrait toujours de cette énigmatique douleur qui me contraignait à la retenue.

Malgré tout, cela ne diminuait en rien l'impact de cet instant sur moi. Nous nous étions embrassés d'un baiser trop sauvage, trop intense pour qu'il tombe dans l'oubli. De mon côté en tout cas, je ne le souhaitais pas, m'accrochant de toutes mes forces à ces sensations brûlantes.

Ma mère ou même Fuyumi, personne ne pourrait comprendre. Cela n'appartenait qu'à moi, et je devais d'abord connaître son point de vue sur cette situation, avant de songer à m'épancher.

Je m'efforçai de la rassurer :

\- Il n'y a rien, maman. Je suis juste un peu préoccupé par le retour de... père.

Il y avait un fond de vérité dans ces propos, probablement très lointain de ce qu'elle devait imaginer. La réapparition de cette ombre dans nos vies me tourmentait, toutefois, ce qui m'empêchait de trouver le sommeil, n'avait rien à voir avec nous, habitués à composer avec cet homme.

Le risque pour mon stagiaire identifié, elle formait un très gros nuage noir dans mon ciel plus assombri qu'à l'accoutumée. Izuku n'avait pas caché son admiration, sa joie à l'idée de travailler au même endroit, lors de notre toute première sortie, sans se douter qu'il allait dorénavant s'exposer à la folie de mon père. En outre, si ce géant se rendait compte de sa valeur à mes yeux, il ferait de son existence un enfer, sans aucun doute. L'idée que cet inestimable joyau finisse par me reprocher son statut de proie, dû à mon incapacité à le protéger, représentait la pire chose qui pourrait m'arriver.

Depuis cette soirée, mes sentiments me submergeaient sans cesse, aussi forts qu'irrésistibles, mais pour sa sécurité, j'étais prêt à y renoncer. Prendre mes distances au retour de mon géniteur me révulsait l'estomac, pourtant, je me dirigeais doucement vers cette possibilité.

Ma mère eut un léger sourire.

\- Je comprends, concéda-t-elle, et pour être tout à fait honnête, j'espérais que ses obligations le retiendraient encore un peu. Mais rappelle-toi que nous ne savons pas quand il reviendra, tâche de profiter de ta liberté.

Elle mesurait les conséquences de ce changement pour notre famille, tenait à lui en dépit de l'enfer du quotidien... Plus jeune, je la croyais stupide, aveugle de rester, alors qu'il me torturait tant physiquement que mentalement. Au fil des années, ma carapace m'aida à relativiser, me protéger de cette rancune que je me sentais éprouver envers sa faiblesse. Puis, petit à petit, elle se redirigera vers moi, seul responsable de cette existence robotisée.

Aujourd'hui, alors que j'entamai mes premiers pas dans le chemin sinueux de l'amour, je comprenais en douceur toute la complexité d'un tel état. Le schéma de mes parents, empli de contours flous, indéchiffrables et débordants, devait posséder quelque chose d'invisible à l'œil nu, de suffisamment beau pour que, malgré les frissons réprimés, ma mère parût heureuse.

\- Il n'y a vraiment rien d'autre ? insista-t-elle d'un ton tendre.

Évidemment, elle ne me connaissait pas, pourtant son instinct maternel la mettait sur la voie. Me croire à l'abri des mailles du filet était une grossière erreur.

\- Non, affirmai-je, avec aplomb.

Si elle perçut le mensonge, elle eut la délicatesse de ne pas persister. Silence gardé, elle se contenta de hocher la tête. Après un dernier regard soucieux dans ma direction, elle me laissa abasourdi.

Elle devait vraiment se ronger les sangs pour avoir enclenché cette démarche.

[*]

L'annonce du retour propagée comme une traînée de poudre, le personnel marchait depuis sur des charbons ardents, oscillant entre crainte et joie. D'aucuns remettaient en doute ma capacité à gérer la clinique ; mon rôle premier, les souffrances engendrées en vue d'endosser le poids de la future succession ignorée par la grande majorité, certaines voix dissidentes me pensaient trop jeune pour assumer une telle responsabilité, préférant la main de fer. Toutes, néanmoins, s'accordaient sur le fait que mon père ne plaisantait jamais, et que par conséquent, ils allaient devoir se surpasser s'ils espéraient rester au sein de cette élite prétendue.

Izuku a des kilomètres de ces préoccupations, semblait se faire du souci pour moi, bien que je feignisse ne pas voir son voile d'inquiétude lorsque ses émeraudes me fixaient. Il avait pris tellement de place dans ma vie en si peu de temps finalement que c'en était presque effrayant, et malgré la culpabilité, déceler cette étincelle me plaisait.

\- Ma meilleure amie et moi comptons nous installer ensemble dans un petit appartement, en dehors du complexe universitaire, m'annonça-t-il, à mi-voix, son assistanat de la journée terminé. Nous cherchons des gens pour nous aider à emménager, ça te dit de venir nous donner un coup de main ?

Je relevais mes pupilles bicolores vers lui, sans cacher la surprise de sa proposition. Il tentait visiblement de chasser l'image prégnante de mon père de ma tête, sans savoir qu'elle représentait le cadet de mes soucis, en réalité. L'intention, pour le moins touchante, me laissait perplexe, car si pour lui, elle ne signifiait rien de plus que ça, elle rendait la nage plus compliquée.

\- Je ne suis pas habitué à la foule, avouais-je, aussi calme que possible.

Et pour cause, mes sorties extérieures se comptaient sur les doigts de la main. De plus, la perspective d'attirer l'attention à cause de mon nom ne m'enchantait pas vraiment, ce qui parut l'amusé, à la façon dont il rit.

\- Précise ce que tu entends par là, parce que je te rassure tout de suite, s'il s'agit du nombre de personnes, il n'est pas question de cohue. Je ne suis pas tant sociable que j'en ai l'air, à part Mirio et quelques camarades de l'hôpital où ma future colocataire officie, on ne devrait pas être plus de dix.

Peu importe le chiffre, que l'on soit trois ou une dizaines, l'idée de me retrouver entouré me mettait mal à l'aise, d'aussi loin que ma mémoire remontait. Mon père me fournissait le prétexte, je détestais me mêler aux autres dans un cadre privé, pour un tas de raison. La plus envahissante, celle à ne pas prendre à la légère : que mon legs, mes peurs, mes angoisses resurgissent. Je ne me retiendrais alors pas de repousser ces gens désireux de briser la glace, comme cela avait toujours était le cas. Izuku ne devait son immunité qu'à son statut.

Il leva la main droite :

\- Je te promets que tu ne risques rien, tu connais déjà Mirio, ma meilleure amie est la douceur incarnée, et elle m'a assuré que les personnes vers qui elle s'est tournée sont très gentilles.

Devant mon air grave, son expression joviale s'effaça.

\- Tu peux refuser, je ne te force pas, précisa-t-il en me gratifiant d'un sourire compréhensif.

De là résidait tout le problème : même si je le voulais, je ne possédais plus les ressources nécessaires pour le contrer. Mon énergie diminuée face à lui, il me demanderait de me jeter par la fenêtre que je m'exécuterais sans broncher.

\- Non, je viendrais.

Pas de gaieté de cœur, mais je lui devais bien ça, au vu de tout ce qu'il me donnait sans s'en apercevoir. Cela constituait un pas énorme, un peu effrayant, toutefois, ce sentiment unique me transcendait, et son visage exprimait une telle reconnaissance, réponse à mon effort, que je ne regrettais pas ma décision. Je compris alors que tous les sacrifices m'apparaîtraient bien dérisoires en comparaison à ses offrandes quotidiennes.

\- Le déménagement est prévu dans une semaine, précisa-t-il, son air radieux de retour. Je t'informerais de l'adresse du rendez-vous quelques jours avant, pour que tu puisses te préparer mentalement, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil complice.

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'étonner de la rapidité avec laquelle il parvenait à me sonder que déjà, je m'esclaffai sans retenue. Un rire franc, sonore, une autre découverte. Cette nouvelle étrangeté mourut à peine sortie, absorbée par le choc, et, à en juger par le regard de mon vis-à-vis, je n'étais pas le seul qu'elle avait interloqué.

\- Je suis désolé, m'excusais-je, honteux, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Izuku secoua vivement la tête.

\- Ne le sois pas, au contraire ! cria-t-il presque, avec un enthousiasme qui me laissa bouche bée. C'est un très beau son !

Il disait tout ce qu'il pensait sans imaginer les conséquences, décidément... Comment rester indifférent face à tant d'innocence, de sincérité ? Il n'avait pas conscience de ce pouvoir magique qu'il détenait, son esprit enfermé dans le reflet de sa malheureuse conviction.

Mon cœur s'accéléra soudain, persuadé de disposer là de l'opportunité attendue, du moment parfait.

\- Izuku...

Je ne savais pas par où commencer, tant il y avait à dire. Alors que j'ouvrais la bouche, une pensée surgit, coupant net l'excès de courage qui m'assaillait. Si je me confiais sur ce que j'avais éprouvé, il devinerait mes sentiments, prendraient encore plus ses distances, au point, peut-être, de quitter la clinique, ce que je ne supporterais pas.

J'abandonnai aussitôt.

\- La présentation de la conférence de demain est bouclée ?

Loin de se douter de mon écrasante défaite, mon stagiaire acquiesça.

\- Tout est prêt, affirma-t-il.

\- Bien. Tu peux rentrer chez toi, et s'il te plaît, évites le détour habituel par la chambre d'Eri. C'est ta patiente, pas ton enfant, et tu n'as pas pour vocation de rester ici pour toujours.

L'instant béni évaporé, je repris la posture droite, miroir fidèle de mes responsabilités, tout élan amoureux refréné. Dieu merci, quand nous nous trouvions dans notre environnement professionnel, j'arrivais à peu près à ranger mes pensées. Dans le cas contraire, je me serais moi-même jeté par la fenêtre, sans ordre au préalable.

\- Tu croyais que je l'ignorais ? demandais-je amusé. Mirio a su préserver ton secret, malheureusement pour toi, rien ne m'échappe, dans l'enceinte de ses murs.

L'éclat de fierté à l'intérieur de mes paupières s'éteignit en entendant sa question.

\- Ça te déplairait, si je reste ici pour toujours ?

Surpris par cette attaque déguisée, ma gorge devint si sèche qu'une quinte de toux secoua bientôt l'entièreté de mon corps. Je fis pivoter mon fauteuil juste à temps pour masquer mon visage en feu, provoqué tant par mes spasmes que par la violente chaleur de son interrogation. Quand tout se calma, fut maîtrisé, j'inspirai une profonde bouffée d'air. Était-ce une forme de torture à laquelle il me soumettait, ou y songeait-il réellement ?

Je me tournais vers lui, et croisai les bras contre mon torse, dans l'attente de plus d'explication.

\- J'ai beaucoup plus appris parmi vous, que pendant mes années d'études, justifia-t-il, son sérieux retrouvé. Je sais que la clinique dispose d'un programme équivalant à la meilleure formation dans le domaine, j'aimerais en bénéficier. Depuis l'accident, mon but était de revenir ici, pour des raisons que tu peux imaginer. Maintenant que j'ai observé votre façon de fonctionner, plus rien ne m'oblige à retourner à l'université.

\- Et cette envie subite n'a rien à voir avec Eri, par hasard ?

Un petit sourire retroussa le coin de ses lèvres. Notre dynamique changeait, il n'y avait à cette seconde, plus de place pour une quelconque forme de sentimentalisme. La gravité d'une telle éventualité trop importante, je ne pouvais savourer le bonheur qu'elle aurait dû me procurer. Avant de le laisser entrer en entier, il fallait mesurer toute la motivation de ce docteur en herbe, ainsi que sa capacité à supporter les humeurs de mon père.

\- Je te mentirais si je t'affirmais que ce n'est pas le cas, répliqua-t-il. J'aime Eri et je veux l'aider, me tenir à ses côtés au moment de sa sortie, c'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas que pour ça.

Le ton mystérieux me força à garder mes distances, mais il se trompait s'il pensait pouvoir me duper. Je commençais à le connaitre, moi aussi.

\- Nous en discuterons un autre jour, tranchais-je, soudain épuisé. Tu peux disposer.

Je bouillonnais de rage contre moi. Malgré mon avertissement, je devenais à ses yeux, une personne à sauver, tout juste bonne à recevoir sa pitié. Parler de cet événement s'avérait inutile, il savait ce que j'avais ressenti ce soir-là. Maintenant au courant de la faiblesse qu'il représentait, il désirait me protéger.

\- Ne reste pas pour moi, lâchais-je alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir. Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas une âme esseulée.

Il se tourna vers moi.

\- Je vais te donner un petit conseil qui servira tes relations futures. Ne présume jamais à la place des autres, il n'y a rien de plus énervant. Votre établissement représente l'excellence pour qui se destine au domaine médical. Le reste ne te regarde pas.

Je le fixais en silence, le point concédé, la preuve tangible de ce que j'avançais, manquante. Sa façon de se comporter incompréhensible pour moi, je décidai de ne rien ajouter.

\- Tu es beau quand tu ris, tu devrais le faire plus souvent, me conseilla-t-il avant de disparaître à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Je fermai les yeux lorsque la porte claqua derrière lui, mon crâne prêt à exploser. Non seulement, j'avais accepté sa proposition, malgré ma répugnance à l'égard de ces situations, mais en plus, s'il ne se doutait pas de la teneur exacte de mes sentiments, Izuku lisait mon trouble...

Je me sentais pris au piège ; un piège dont il était désormais difficile de me libérer. 

[~~~]

Bien après son départ, sa phrase tournoyait toujours dans mon esprit, m'accompagnant jusqu'au coucher, où avant de me mettre au lit, je murmurai dans le secret de la nuit :

\- À quoi joues-tu, Izuku ?


	23. Tentation

_Chapitre 23 : Le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation_

* * *

Dix bonnes minutes que je l'observais draguer la proie sélectionnée pour la nuit. Accoudé au bar, il remuait des lèvres en face d'un homme de mon âge, brun au teint basané, la paille dans le verre d'un cocktail de couleur bleue, coincée entre des lippes fines et rose. Je m'efforçais de garder mon calme, feignant ne pas voir les œillades suggestives qu'il lançait à sa victime, s'assurant ainsi son contrôle durant ses heures de débauche à venir. J'étais curieux de savoir comment il s'y prenait avec ses capotes à usages uniques, comme il les appelait. Il devait mettre les choses aux clairs dès le début de la chasse, un discours dans ce genre :

« Salut, moi c'est Katsuki Bakugo ! J'suis un super coup, c'est le pied avec moi ! Quoi, tu l'ignores ? Viens que je te montre comment je joue de mon instrument, un vrai maestro ! Mais gare ! Pas d'attachement, coco ! Je suis un solitaire moi, OK ? »

Ou bien, il l'adaptait en fonction de la personne en face : si réceptive, aucune tentative de séduction n'était fournie, il la baisait, la jetait aussi sec. Certains pensaient susciter un intérêt quelconque, que j'imaginais purement physique. Commençait alors une sorte de duel à qui prendrait le dessus ; heureusement pour son ego caressé, c'était toujours lui, le dominant. D'autres, plus rares croyaient qu'il tomberait dans le piège de l'amour et pendant un infime instant, il entretenait l'illusion. Dans ce jeu qu'il avait lui-même inventé, il n'abdiquait jamais jusqu'à la victoire.

Excepté avec moi. Je n'avais rien de plus que ces mâles en rut qu'il utilisait et chevauchait à tout va ; pourtant, à chacune de nos interactions, il se laissait posséder, tout en me rappelant ensuite l'effet temporaire de cette faiblesse.

Je soupirai, fatigué de ne pouvoir le quitter des yeux. Je voulais simplement lui parler, il me suffisait de foncer droit vers lui, il m'accorderait l'autre moitié de son attention, assez pour ce que je comptais dire. Cependant, probablement parce que je désirais graver la finalité de cette fausse parade, je restai en retrait, me remémorant ce moment où tous les efforts, tous les conseils, ne servirent à rien.

[~~~]

J'étais incapable de me focaliser sur ce qui se passait autour de moi, les éclats de voix, les rires, les discussions de-ci, de-là, tout me parvenait dans un borborygme recouvert, indéchiffrable. J'arrivais même à faire abstraction de la brûlure des rayons chauds sur ma peau, en ce début d'après-midi. Rien ne m'atteignait, à cet instant, tout mon être concentré sur cette silhouette que j'évitais depuis six mois, aujourd'hui devant moi. Ses cheveux cendrés en batailles, ses yeux carmin, son impressionnante musculature affichée sans vergogne, tout chez lui donnait des complexes, suscitait le désir. D'autres avaient au moins la décence de dissimuler leurs torses sous un vêtement, à part cet idiot, bien sûr. Une provocation calculée, à laquelle je ne pouvais résister, mes instincts les plus pervers, que je croyais pourtant enterrés, réveillés par cette simple image.

Il ne perdait pas une miette de ma réaction, poussée à sa limite quand il recueillit du bout de la langue les restes de coca laissés sur ses lèvres avec une lenteur délibérée. Il s'amusait à mes dépens, l'imbécile. Je le détestais autant que je maudissais mon propre corps de la réponse immédiate qu'il envoyait.

Si Shōto ne se trouvait pas à mes côtés, à discuter avec mon âme sœur au féminin qui le harcelait de questions, la fuite aurait été une option. Néanmoins, trop conscient de cet effort incommensurable qu'il effectuait à ma demande, je me forçais à ne pas bouger. Mes yeux toutefois ne fixaient que l'homme en face de moi.

Je crus que le monde s'écroulait sous mes pieds, lorsque dans la petite foule, je reconnus sa silhouette élancée. Instinctivement, j'avais reculé, effrayé de retourner à cet état, dont je n'étais pas encore tout à fait sortit. En face de moi, un simple « Salut Deku » fut prononcé, mais je lisais dans son regard toute sa perfidie, son plaisir à peine dissimulé de me tourmenter. Une fois certain que je reçus le message de sa venue, il avait rejoint les autres membres du groupe, également présents.

Ochaco s'était ensuite à l'écart confondue en excuse, m'expliquant avoir conservé le contact avec Kyoka Jirō ainsi que Momo Yaoyorozu, respectivement la chanteuse, et la musicienne, dès leur première rencontre. Surexcité de ce changement, mon pendant féminin avait partagé son projet, un soir où toutes les trois buvaient un verre. Au fil des réunions, les deux amies s'intéressaient de toutes les avancées, ce qui puisqu'ils se retrouvaient souvent ensemble, arriva de manière inévitable aux oreilles de Katchan dont le jeu favori consistait à me torturer. Il avait donc sauté sur l'occasion.

Mon superviseur, spectateur muet de l'échange, devait désormais entrevoir ce lien sale qui m'enchaînait au cendré, ajoutant de la complexité à cette situation déjà alambiquée. J'ignorais ce qu'il se passait entre mon formateur et moi, la raison de ce baiser inexplicable, malgré tout, je ne pouvais pas y réfléchir maintenant, tandis que je commençais tout juste à remonter la pente. Je comprenais son envie de parler de cette soirée, mais c'était au-dessus de mes forces, pour le moment. Pas tout à fait guéri, j'en appelais en silence à sa clémence en attendant.

\- Tout va bien ? s'enquit une voix lointaine.

Je m'extirpai de la vision enchanteresse, la tête tournée vers mon superviseur qui m'observait, un peu soucieux. Ochaco partit rejoindre une certaine Tsuyu Asui, une amie avec qui elle travaillait, l'attention de mon directeur revenait à moi.

\- Oui, affirmais-je en souriant. Je suis désolé en revanche. Nous sommes plus que ce que je pensais, finalement...

Quand elle m'avait parlé d'une dizaine de personnes, nous étions en réalité loin du compte. En plus de mes connaissances et celles d'Ochaco, venaient se greffer celles de Mirio, ainsi que, plus surprenantes, de Tenya. Au courant par le biais d'un de mes messages, il avait envoyé plusieurs de ses collègues, même si lui préférait encore rester dans l'ombre. Un peu déçu, je promis de remercier néanmoins la délicate attention.

Lorsque le festival des présentations commença, j'eus un mal fou à me concentrer. La présence de Katchan, parmi les premiers, la perspective d'être beaucoup plus que ce que j'avais avancé, la réaction de Shōto face à cette foule resserrait les nœuds de la nervosité.

Tant bien que mal, je fis tout de même la rencontre de Hanta Sero, Mashirao Ojiro, Mina Ashido, et Toru Hagakure. Si les deux premiers paraissaient discrets, voire timides, les deux dernières, en plus de former un adorable duo, débordaient d'enthousiasme. Elles déballaient les cartons à une vitesse tellement folle qu'elles me rappelaient deux enfants en période de Noël. Elles déléguaient tout, se chargeaient de disposer les meubles dans une petite cinquantaine de mètres carrés refaits à neuf, sans même nous consulter. Le quatuor semblant s'occuper des moindres détails, nous autres fument contraints de rester à l'extérieur.

Je soupçonnais Tenya de nous les avoir envoyés précisément pour cette aptitude à nous alléger, et bien que doublement reconnaissant envers lui, l'absence de mon ami à lunettes commençait à me peser.

\- Ça ne fait rien, objecta mon futur ancien directeur, c'est plus agréable que je ne le croyais.

J'eus un regard attendri. Il paraissait en effet plutôt détendu, pour quelqu'un pas habitué aux gens, en dehors du cadre professionnel.

Vêtu d'un débardeur blanc et d'un pantalon noir, il semblait tout droit sorti d'un magazine de mode, malgré les habits banals. Sur lui, ils accentuaient au contraire sa beauté, comme lors de notre dîner ensemble.

Cet homme fascinant m'attirait, c'était une certitude. Notre vocation commune, même si quelque peu différente dans certains aspects, son rôle de témoin durant le pire instant de ma vie, me poussait vers lui. Je l'intéressais aussi, d'après la façon dont il avait réagi à notre baiser ; mon cœur trouvait enfin la paix, les symptômes de mon addiction diminués près de lui. Mais malgré les similitudes, mon envie sincère de le sortir de cette emprise paternelle, tous ces signes ne suffisaient pas à faire de lui celui que mon âme appelait.

\- Merci d'être venu.

\- Pour la troisième fois, de rien, répondit-il, une étincelle taquine au fond de ses yeux aux deux couleurs.

J'éclatai de rire et sentis d'emblée le courroux silencieux de Katchan s'abattre sur moi. Même sans le voir, j'arrivais à capter son visage contracté d'une jalousie dévorante. Pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre que dès le premier contact visuel, Shōto n'obtenait pas ses bonnes grâces. Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais pu m'amuser de ce fait, exacerber ce sentiment, l'emmener dans les hautes sphères de sa colère, mais je ne voulais pas entrer dans ce jeu malsain. D'une part, je respectais trop mon superviseur pour faire de lui une arme dans cette guéguerre imaginaire qui m'opposait à l'explosif ; il n'y avait de toute façon plus rien entre nous, le combat transformé en une bataille psychologique personnelle. Et d'autre part, si l'on se servait de moi ainsi, je ne le supporterais pas.

Le visage empli de gaieté de ma meilleure amie se plaça soudain au-dessus du mien :

\- Je peux t'emprunter ton formateur deux minutes ? On aimerait lui poser quelques questions d'ordres médicales !

Avant même d'entendre sa réponse, elle saisit le bras droit de l'intéressé.

\- Tu veux bien, dit ?

Devant ses orbes brillants d'espoirs, une mine, et un soupir résigné au bord des lèvres, comme s'il s'y attendait, il se leva sous son impulsion. La culpabilité vissée au cœur, qu'il fut réduit au statut d'attraction, je tentai de le réconforter avec un clin d'œil.

\- Imagine que tu es en conférence, articulai-je du bout des lèvres, pour l'encourager.

Il hocha la tête, avant d'être entraîné vers la petite silhouette de Tsuyu. Je ne la connaissais que depuis quelques heures, mais je ressentais déjà un élan de gentillesse envers cette jeune femme aux cheveux ébène et au regard d'un noir profond ; son rôle d'oreille attentive deviné pendant les moments difficiles de ma future colocataire, elle avait gagné toute ma reconnaissance. Grâce à elle, Ochaco semblait plus apaisée.

Je coulais une œillade discrète vers le groupe pour remarquer que Mirio, accompagné de Nejire Hado et Tamaki Amajiki, ses deux amis d'enfance, remplaçait Katchan, volatilisé. Le grand blond discutait joyeusement avec la petite bande, en gesticulant, signant dans tous les sens. Je souris, content de le savoir dans son élément. Dès son arrivée, il veillait à parler avec tout le monde, sa mission d'aîné protecteur inscrit sur son front. Même si j'enviais un peu cette capacité à aller ainsi vers les gens, je réalisai que Mirio Togata était sans doute l'une de mes rencontres les plus précieuses.

Je me levais, soumis à un furieux besoin de me rafraîchir par cette chaleur ; un petit coup d'eau ne pouvait me faire que du bien. Je marchais en direction de l'appartement, la voix autoritaire de Mina, suivie par celle plus aiguë de sa compagne, parvint à mes oreilles. Elles paraissaient débattre de la place d'un meuble que les deux garçons s'occupaient d'assembler. Ne souhaitant surtout pas les déranger, sous peine de subir leurs foudres, je me dissimulais derrière l'amas de carton entassé pour me diriger vers la porte de la salle de bain, au moment où celle-ci s'ouvrait. Mes yeux accrochèrent alors des baskets blanches, remontèrent vers le jean gris, troué par endroit, et un torse ruisselant aux lignes reconnues entre mille.

Je retins une exclamation de surprise en voyant ses pupilles enflammées, une étincelle pas rassurante allumée au fond. Je voulus m'éloigner, mais plus prompt, Katchan me saisit le poignet, m'attira à lui, tandis qu'il reculait à l'intérieur de la pièce, ses lèvres retroussées en un sourire carnassier.

Il ferma la porte du pied, verrouilla le loquet, avant de me pousser durement contre le plâtre. Plaquant les mains de chaque côté de la surface lisse, j'étais de nouveau enfermé dans la cage du lion. Je n'osais pas relever mon regard de peur de lire le sort qu'il me réservait.

D'un geste tendre, il prit mon menton entre le pouce et l'index, me forçant à l'affronter.

\- Je ne vais pas te bouffer, détends-toi.

Le problème se situait ailleurs, mais la parole me fuyait, rendant l'explication du véritable danger de notre proximité impossible. Attirées par une goûte cristalline, mes émeraudes s'abaissèrent pour suivre son chemin. Elle partait de la ligne de son cou, continuait de s'écouler lentement sur son torse, dessinait le tracé parfait d'un de ses pectoraux, descendait vers son nombril, s'y attardait un peu en son centre, puis mourait à l'entrée de son pantalon. Je remontai pour en contempler une autre, et une autre après elle. Elles me narguaient toutes, désireuses de sentir ma langue les recueillir. Mon cerveau égaré dans les vapeurs du vice, s'il ne me libérait pas, ou je me mettrais à le frapper, ou je me jetterais sur lui pour le débarrasser des derniers remparts de sa nudité.

L'habitude de graviter autour de lui perdue, mon enveloppe charnelle peinait à survivre dans cette atmosphère érotique ; je suffoquais presque, enchaîné par un trouble sensuel que je ne connaissais qu'avec lui. Ma respiration tout à coup sifflante, je m'apercevais que ma forteresse de protection, tous mes efforts s'effondraient lamentablement, alors que cette voix lubrique me murmurait de me pendre à son cou.

Rien ne changeait, je le désirais toujours de cette façon qu'il était seul à me faire ressentir.

\- Comment vas-tu ? questionna-t-il.

Il plaisantait là ? Toute ma vie se retrouvait sens dessus dessous par sa faute, et il osait me demander ça ? « C'est l'éclate, et toi ? » fus-je tenté de répondre, toutefois l'usage de la parole refusait de revenir, conscient que si j'ouvrais la bouche ce serait pour le supplier de me consumer sans se retenir.

J'encaisserai sa fougue, j'absorberai ses marques, j'aspirai son souffle, j'étoufferai ses cris, je boirais la sueur de son corps sur et sous le mien ; j'obéirai à tous ses ordres, j'exécuterais toutes ses fantaisies, si cela me permettait de reconquérir cet état de combustion familière et nouvelle à la fois de notre fusion si unique.

\- Ne me touche pas.

Je sursautai, clignai des paupières, comme si je sortais d'un rêve. Je vis mon bras tendu, à quelques centimètres de son buste humide. Il s'était mouvé tout seul, le traître.

\- Je ne me retiendrais pas, si tu essayes encore, prévint-il.

Ses yeux assombris refermaient toute sa difficulté à se contenir. Il me désirait aussi, de façon plus viscérale. Toutefois, nous savions tous les deux que cela ne mènerait à rien, à part nous replacer à l'intérieur de ce cercle sans fin. Une baise avinée par-ci, une autre par-là, une relation dénuée de contours futurs, parce qu'il chérissait trop sa liberté. Pourtant, cette douleur indicible se lisait toujours dans ses orbes enflammés, et le sentiment prétentieux d'être le seul à la percevoir, à parvenir à l'apaiser, rejaillis, brûlant en moi.

Je devais partir, Shōto m'attendait, se demandait sûrement où j'étais passé. Mes jambes refusaient cependant de m'obéir, à l'image de tous mes membres emprisonnés par le parfum obsédant de sa peau. Il me donnait horriblement chaud, au point de fondre mes faibles défenses prêtes à céder devant cette tentation.

Il se pencha doucement vers mon cou, et, plutôt que d'écouter cette voix qui me hurlait de fuir, je fermais les yeux.

\- Tu sens tellement bon... murmura-t-il contre mon oreille.

Il écarta le col de mon tee-shirt noir afin de s'enivrer de mon odeur à même son endroit favori. Je luttais pour ne pas me plaquer contre lui, prendre de force ce que nous voulions tous les deux.

\- _Deku_... chuchota-t-il dans un gémissement retenu.

Des frissons indescriptibles dévalèrent l'ensemble de mon corps au supplice, cette appartenance déguisée ressentie. Une éternité qu'il n'avait pas prononcé mon surnom, la sensation procurée si intense que toutes mes entrailles se transformèrent en un feu ardent.

Au diable la souffrance commune de notre relation ; je brûlerai ma vie à ses côtés, j'incarnerai le prisonnier consentant d'une torture malsaine et sans fin, à jamais consumé par la douleur destructrice de mes cicatrices, souvenirs maudits de ses passages.

Je l'écartai un peu, préparé à tomber le premier.

\- Embrasse-moi, ordonnai-je, d'un ton idem au sien.

Il poussa un grognement étouffé, hésita une seconde, puis finalement décidé, s'apprêtait à fondre sur ma bouche, quand des coups légers donnés sur l'autre face de la porte stoppèrent son élan, en plus de me faire sursauter.

\- Izuku, tu es là ? demanda la voix de mon superviseur. Uraraka voudrait que toi et moi allions acheter à manger, il n'y en a pas assez pour tout le monde.

\- D'accord, j'arrive ! acquiesçai-je en tentant de contrôler mon émotion.

\- Je serai dehors, m'indiqua-t-il.

Je l'entendis s'éloigner. Katchan sourit, la flamme de son carmin éteinte.

\- Vas-y, me pressa-t-il en déverrouillant la porte, il t'attend.

Je posai la main sur la poignée sans le quitter des yeux. Une conviction grandissait, m'envahissait : il se volatiliserait pendant mon absence, et, à la vue de ce qui allait se passer avant cette interruption, il valait peut-être mieux.

Malgré tout, un poids énorme oppressait ma poitrine, des larmes de rage me brûlaient les paupières, bien que je ne comprisse pas leurs provenances, le pire évité.

Sans hésiter, j'ouvris la porte et disparus derrière sans laisser une chance à mon cœur déçu de me retenir. En colère, il me tourmentait, me compressait, me forçait à écouter sa petite voix malheureuse, entrecoupée de pleurs de plus en plus fort, à mesure que je m'éloignai du cendré.

Dans la douloureuse agonie de cette effroyable vérité, je pris tout à coup conscience de tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour cet imbécile de Katsuki Bakugo.


	24. Murmures aux fleurs

_Chapitre 24 : Murmures aux fleurs_

* * *

La maison des Todoroki respirait l'immensité et la richesse par tous les murs ; en plus de s'étaler sur deux étages, les meubles criaient leurs prix démentiels avec orgueil. Tout ici empestait l'excès et moi, seule tache dans cette propreté éblouissante, les fenêtres si lustrées que je pouvais voir ma silhouette se réfléchir à travers, je ne me sentais pas du tout à l'aise.

Les bras croisés derrière l'une d'elles, je contemplais un grand jardin, où, perdue au sein d'innombrables arbres et plantes en tout genre, se trouvait une vaste piscine de forme ronde. L'eau chlorée ondulait doucement, les rayons du soleil reflétés accentuaient son apparence cristalline. Un peu plus loin se tenait une large serre florissante, d'où je ne distinguais que des points de couleurs aussi belles que fascinantes.

Comme pour marquer un changement d'ambiance, dans un coin plus reculé, dépassait le toit d'un dojo.

Regarder tant d'abondances réunies dans un seul endroit me donnait le tournis. Je n'avais pas ma place dans ce décor d'opulence, moi, le pauvre stagiaire qui attendait patiemment son superviseur, parti chercher un dossier oublié dans un des bureaux de la propriété.

Mon formateur d'habitude si organisé paraissait préoccupé ces derniers temps, ce genre d'omission arrivait souvent. Je commençais à m'inquiéter, ignorant si la cause venait de la prochaine transformation sur le point de survenir au sein de la direction ou bien de moi. Conscient de l'urgence, je ne me risquais pourtant pas à aborder la question de front, effrayé à l'idée de le bloquer.

Parfois, il me donnait l'impression de vouloir se rapprocher de moi, et d'autres fois, il se renfermait à l'intérieur de sa carapace de glace, si bien que la communication devenait difficile sans raison apparente. Je n'étais pas pressé, bien décidé à rester à ses côtés le temps nécessaire ; toutefois, je m'interrogeais quelques fois sur le genre de place qu'il m'avait attribué, celle qu'il aimerait que je tienne, en supposant qu'il le sache.

\- Oh ! s'exclama une voix surprise derrière moi. Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver quelqu'un ici à cette heure matinale !

Je me retournais pour voir une jolie femme de taille fine, debout à l'entrée du grand salon. Elle descendit les petites marches avec grâce, ses longs cheveux d'un blanc aussi pur que la neige relevés en un haut chignon. Sa combinaison de travail, portée avec élégance, mettait en valeur un regard gris intense, quoique triste, pareil à la pupille droite de mon superviseur. À en juger par la délicate senteur qui se dégageait d'elle, et son vêtement, elle sortait de la serre.

J'inclinai la tête lorsqu'elle arriva en face de moi :

\- Bonjour, Madame. Je me nomme Midoriya Izuku, je suis stagiaire... à la clinique. J'assiste votre...plus jeune fils, me présentai-je, un peu maladroit.

Un sourire franc effleura ses lèvres pincées.

\- Enchantée, Izuku. Je suis la mère de Shōto, Rei Todoroki.

Gêné par la manière dont elle m'analysait, comme si elle cherchait à résoudre un mystère qu'elle devinait à travers moi, je baissais les yeux.

\- Si tu es là, c'est que tu dois l'attendre, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle à mi-voix. Je dois dire que ça me surprend, Shōto ne ramène jamais personne dans le domaine. C'est d'ailleurs très rare de le voir ici.

En une réaction irrépressible, le rouge me monta aux joues. Je ne pensais pas avoir autant d'importance, ne faisait rien de particulier pour mériter un tel traitement. À part sa venue le jour de mon emménagement, ce baiser échangé dans un moment de faiblesse, il paraissait toujours aussi distant, malgré son désir de s'ouvrir à moi sur ce sujet.

Nous n'avions pas parlé de ce soir-là, et, secrètement, j'espérais ne pas l'évoquer. Pas insensible à ses appels muets pour autant, j'ignorais comment justifier ce comportement. Avais-je le droit d'avouer toute la détresse que j'avais décelée dans ses yeux, écho à la mienne ? Je ne nierais pas avoir ressenti quelque chose ; il ne me laissait pas indifférent, offrir mon cœur à un tel homme serait facile, mon intuition me soufflait qu'il le chérirait sans doute plus que sa propre existence.

Mais j'étais bien forcé de reconnaître... que je ne l'aimais pas.

Cette manière passionnée, sauvage, qui me consumait corps et âme lorsque je me trouvais à proximité d'un certain explosif, ne tenait pas la comparaison. À mon grand désespoir, cet imbécile avait gravé mon palpitant de ses initiales, en dépit de mes barricades, sans mon autorisation, et malgré une probabilité assurée qu'il signe ma perte. Seulement, j'éprouvais avec lui une plénitude telle, au cœur de cette tempête de sentiments déchaînés et intenses, cet enivrant cocktail réduisait ma raison en un tas de cendres.

Même si ça ne durait jamais, dans les bras de Katchan, je me sentais exister, serein, accompli. Cette vérité uniquement connue de mes rêves, et contre laquelle j'avais refusé de me confronter, pesait lourd sur mon organe vital, ma colère décuplée contre cette traîtresse de pulsation accélérée chaque fois qu'elle m'étouffait avec.

\- Désires-tu boire quelque chose ? proposa Rei Todoroki, de cette voix basse.

\- Ça ira merci, déclinai-je.

À la façon dont elle scrutait nerveusement les alentours, sa lèvre inférieure mordue, je vis qu'elle souhaitait me demander autre chose sans oser. Après une longue inspiration, elle se lança finalement.

\- Quel genre d'homme est mon fils ?

La question, surgie de but en blanc, me prit de cours et je ne pus cacher ma surprise qu'une exclamation se chargea d'exprimer. Madame Todoroki ne se formalisa pas de ma réaction, attendant une réponse de ma part.

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour rassembler mes pensées, puis accéder à sa requête en toute sincérité.

\- Consciencieux. Fascinant. Nous ne sommes pas toujours d'accord, mais c'est une joie d'apprendre avec lui, dis-je, au terme d'un long silence.

Elle parut relâcher toute la tension de son corps dans un soupir de soulagement.

\- Mon interrogation doit te sembler étrange, concéda-t-elle, mais...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase ; la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et Shōto apparut, le fameux dossier oublié dans la main. Il se figea en voyant sa mère à mes côtés, son regard passant d'elle à moi, les deux yeux un peu écarquillés, comme s'il ne croyait pas à l'image envoyée par sa rétine.

Il se reprit, salua sa génitrice d'une voix blanche qui confirma mes soupçons : malgré leurs ressemblances physiques, ces deux personnes ne se connaissaient pas.

Mon cœur se serra.

D'un signe de la main, je fus sommé de suivre mon formateur, tout à coup pressé de quitter sa propre maison.

Je remerciai Rei Todoroki, incliné une dernière fois devant elle, avant de me lancer à la poursuite du surdoué, déjà loin.

Mon tambour intérieur ne se maîtrisait plus, saisi d'une fièvre d'angoisse qui ne cessait d'augmenter au fil des secondes. Cette peur aussi brusque qu'incontrôlable avalait ma raison, la nécessité de le retrouver placé avant tout le reste.

Une fois dehors, ma tête tourna à droite, puis à gauche, mes émeraudes paniquées de le constater introuvable. Soudain, un mouvement rapide attira mon attention, sa silhouette élancée enfin visible à plusieurs mètres en face de moi.

Je fonçai sans réfléchir vers lui.

Lorsque je finis par le rattraper, il courait encore, déterminé à fuir. Sa peine ? Non, c'était bien plus que ça ; une agonie, éveillée par ses souvenirs fantômes.

\- Arrête, Shōto ! suppliai-je en saisissant son bras.

Avec une virulence que je ne lui connaissais pas, il se défit de mon emprise. Surpris par sa force manquant de me déséquilibrer, je reculai.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il aussitôt, en me regardant d'un air coupable, je ne...

Il tremblait de tous ses membres, sous le choc. Après des mois à se contenir, il craquait complètement. Son expression désorientée, ses orbes assombris par un chagrin immense, il semblait sur le point de s'effondrer.

Sensible à sa douleur, je m'avançai vers lui.

\- Tout va bien, tentai-je de tranquillisé, les deux mains levées, en le voyant prendre ses distances, je veux juste te serrer dans mes bras.

Une idée stupide, sans doute, la seule qui me venait à l'esprit ; je devais l'étreindre, ou je perdrais la chose qu'il essayait de me donner de cette façon étrange et maladroite, sa confiance. Son corps refusa d'abord, recula jusqu'à heurter le tronc d'un arbre. Ses pupilles aux deux couleurs me lancèrent alors un appel si désemparé que les sanglots comprimèrent ma poitrine.

\- Tout va bien, répétai-je, d'un timbre enroué, tu ne risques rien avec moi.

\- Izuku... murmura-t-il, désespéré.

Il se haïssait de faiblir face à moi. Shōto Todoroki, fils prodigue d'Enji Todoroki ne devait souffrir d'aucune forme de vulnérabilité, surtout pas devant la personne qu'il se chargeait de former.

À cet instant, je me fichais de notre relation hiérarchique. Je ne pouvais pas me détourner, même pour préserver sa fierté touchée. Sans en avoir conscience, il me suppliait de l'aider, moi et personne d'autre.

L'énergie à la fuite manquante, il me laissa l'approcher, puis le prendre dans mes bras. Lorsque je sentis sa réponse, cette manière à peine perceptible de m'effleurer, comme par peur de me casser, mes larmes s'échappèrent, comprenant que personne ne l'avait jamais enlacé de sa vie. Sa solitude, son désir de se libérer de ses chaînes, cette menue étincelle que je représentais à l'intérieur de son monde sans lumière... Tous ses sentiments inexprimables me frappèrent de plein fouet et en silence, j'éclatais en sanglots.

Ces larmes ne m'appartenaient pas cependant ; c'étaient les siennes, celles qu'il retenait sans cesse. Par leur intermédiaire, même si je ne discernais pas la totalité de son comportement, je comprenais enfin les raisons de sa distance. Depuis ma pleine arrivée dans sa vie, il tentait d'apprivoiser toutes ces inconnues qui l'envahissaient en continu. Il craignait en outre que le retour de son père ne m'éloigne de lui.

J'eus envie de le rassurer, lui dire que tant qu'il en ressentirait le besoin, je me tiendrais à ses côtés, prêt à le maintenir s'il flanche. En bon assistant, je le soutiendrais envers et contre tout, je ne partirais que s'il ne l'exprime. Mais la parole me manquait, noyée sous ce chagrin que je contenais à grande peine.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, et murmurai :

\- Trouvons un endroit où nous asseoir, et discutons tous les deux, s'il te plaît.

Il secoua la tête, sans pour autant se détacher de moi. Il ne souhaitait pas parler, simplement rester ainsi. Je resserrai mon étreinte dans l'espoir de lui communiquer à mon tour ce que je ne parvenais pas à partager à voix haute...

[*]

\- Tu as les yeux rouges et gonflés, Deku.

Assis à une table de la cafétéria de la clinique, Mirio me faisait face, dans l'attente que je daigne ouvrir la bouche en cette fin de journée riche en émotion. Shōto et moi étions retournés chacun à nos besognes respectives sans échanger un mot, sitôt revenus. Les heures restantes s'écoulèrent à la vitesse d'un temps figé, enfermées dans une boucle, lente et cauchemardesque.

Non seulement mon superviseur ne m'avait pas adressé pas ne serait-ce qu'un son, mais en plus, il refusa mon assistanat pour la première fois depuis son accord, quand vint le moment de ma prise de fonction.

Je le laissais digérer, mais qu'il se fut isolé dans son bureau dès notre arrivée ne me rassurait pas. Je me sentais responsable de son état, qu'il m'évinçât ainsi me touchait plus que cela ne le devrait. Je me rendais compte que cette ligne censée délimiter notre relation professionnelle et privée s'effaçait peu à peu, et cela me troublait. J'échouais en outre dans cette mission de lui apporter ce dont il avait besoin, m'apercevant de l'effet contraire, ma frustration élevée en conséquence à son plus haut niveau.

En désespoir de cause, j'étais allé trouver Mirio dans le désir de lui confier tout ce qui me pesait, sans cela dit évoquer la scène de ce matin. Mais malgré l'envie, je ne prononçai pas un mot.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait de vivre avec son âme sœur au féminin ? demanda-t-il en riant.

La tentative de détournement identifiée, mon cœur malmené déborda de reconnaissance. Mon aîné possédait ce don particulier de détendre les atmosphères les plus lourdes, sa magie efficace la plupart du temps. Dans ce cas précis, je pus répondre, en souriant un peu.

\- Ça ne fait que deux semaines, mais c'est comme si on avait toujours habité ensemble. L'avoir près de moi m'aide beaucoup, et je sais que c'est la même chose pour elle.

Attendri, Mirio m'enveloppa d'un regard doux.

\- En tout cas, elle parle de toi comme de son petit ami, ça m'a fait rire ! s'amusa-t-il. C'est mignon, la façon qu'elle a de t'appeler Deku a tout bout de champ. D'ailleurs, elle m'a expliqué que je faisais désormais partie du cercle très fermé de ceux qui te nomment ainsi.

Il me lança un clin d'œil, je ne pus me retenir de pouffer. Ochaco pouvait en effet se montrer assez possessive envers ce diminutif, dont elle revendiquait fièrement l'invention, en lui débarrassant de son sens premier. Pour elle, Deku ne signifiait pas bon à rien, elle y décelait au contraire un synonyme de courage ; de fait, personne hormis elle n'avait le droit de le prononcer... à part Katchan, mais à son insu et pour des raisons bien différentes.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, me sentis-je obliger de justifier. On s'aime, mais cela se situe au-delà de physique, c'est bien plus profond que de l'amitié, aussi... je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer...

\- N'essaie pas, je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire, apaisa-t-il aussitôt. C'est un lien qui vous appartient, et il est très beau.

Il ajouta, un brin taquin.

\- Et j'ai cru m'apercevoir que tu avais un faible pour les blonds cendrés à la mine un peu revêche.

J'eus un hoquet de surprise, cette description tout de suite reconnue. Pour définitivement enterrer mes doutes, mon aîné afficha un visage victorieux.

\- Je ne me trompe pas, alors ! Laisse-moi réfléchir... c'est de lui que tu me parlais il y a de ça plusieurs mois, n'est-ce pas ?

Mes émeraudes s'abaissèrent soudain, la honte débordante que mon vilain secret soit découvert.

\- Comment as-tu deviné ? chuchotai-je, dans un souffle.

Mon vis-à-vis rit.

\- C'est Nejire qui l'a remarqué pas moi. Elle a vu le groupe se produire à plusieurs reprises au Ground Zero, les a tout de suite repérés, ce jour-là. À force d'observation, elle m'a dit que le batteur gardait les yeux braqués sur toi. Et bien sûr, quand vous avez disparu tous les deux...

Une déduction logique, implacable, aussi évidente que le résultat du plus simple des calculs mentaux. Je me tortillai sur ma chaise, au comble de l'embarras. Cette scène dans la salle de bain tournait en boucle dans mon esprit et avec elle, la conviction que sans l'interruption providentielle de Shōto, rien n'aurait pu nous arrêter.

\- Le responsable de tes yeux gonflés ? voulut-il savoir.

Un rire sonore et sans joie sortit de ma gorge.

\- Katchan me met dans bien des états, concédai-je, mais ce n'est pas lui, cette fois, non.

Il haussa les sourcils, surpris de m'entendre prononcer ce surnom alors que mes dires précédents ne laissaient sûrement pas deviner une telle familiarité, mais s'abstint de commenter l'étrangeté.

\- Alors, c'est notre directeur remplaçant qui occupe tes pensées.

Je levai des émeraudes ébahies vers lui, impressionné par cette capacité qu'il avait de pouvoir lire en moi. Nous nous connaissions depuis plusieurs mois, maintenant, il nous arrivait même souvent de déjeuner ou dîner ensemble, toutefois, je ne m'étais confié à lui sur rien, comme j'avais pu m'ouvrir à Shōto, par exemple. Il ne voyait que ce que je montrais, du moins le pensais-je. Je m'apercevais que préserver mon intimité face à lui devenait de plus en plus difficile, et si, en temps normal, mon premier réflexe était de prendre mes distances, quelque chose m'en empêchait.

La conviction que, contrairement à une certaine personne, Mirio ne percerait jamais mes protections sans mon autorisation. Ni invasif ni curieux, encore moins dans le jugement, il se guidait de ce besoin sincère d'apporter son aide, tout en restant en retrait, l'une de ses innombrables qualités.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, temporisa-t-il, j'ai fait cette supposition parce que vous avez l'air plutôt proches.

Il s'adossa contre la chaise.

\- Tu sais, Deku, cela fait un moment que je suis là, deux ans et trois mois, précisément. Je connais son caractère, et si je le respecte beaucoup pour son parcours, j'imagine aussi sans mal les raisons de sa carapace.

Il soupira.

\- Tu ignores ce que c'est, que de travailler avec Enji Todoroki. C'est lourd, pas toujours sain, et beaucoup supportent difficilement cette atmosphère pesante. Pourquoi sommes-nous si peu à ton avis, alors que la clinique figure parmi les meilleurs établissements du pays ? Pour autant, ceux qui restent s'en tirent à bon compte, comparés à ce que Shōto traverse.

Une douloureuse grimace s'imprima sur son faciès, puis il poursuivit.

\- Je ne veux pas connaître les détails, je t'assure. Je me contente de partager ce que je ressens. Quand tu m'as fait part de sa présence avec nous le jour de ton emménagement, je ne t'ai pas cru, convaincu qu'il ne pourrait pas le supporter, lui qui a toujours rejeté les gens. Mais il est venu. Pour toi, et pour toi seul, il a fait cet effort. Il semblait d'ailleurs si apaisé à tes côtés, c'était la première fois que je le voyais comme ça. Je me suis senti heureux pour lui, qu'il accepte enfin la main tendue de quelqu'un.

La gorge nouée, je baissais mon regard vers mes genoux.

\- Crois-moi, Deku, même s'il ne te le dit pas, il est reconnaissant de toutes ces choses que tu apportes au quotidien, sans t'en apercevoir. Il n'arrive pas à l'exprimer de vive voix, cependant, ça ne fait aucun doute qu'elles signifient beaucoup à ses yeux, comme un trésor qu'il découvre.

Il pressa ma main dans la sienne avec tendresse. Lorsque j'affrontai de nouveau son immensité bleue, elle brillait d'une étincelle toute différente de l'habitude ; elle ruisselait de larmes contenues.

\- S'il te plaît, je te le demande comme une faveur, dit-il d'une voix tremblante d'émotion. Continue d'être toi-même, mais plus que tout, tu as désormais un devoir d'honnêteté envers lui, parce que c'est toi qu'il a choisi. Dans quel sens, je l'ignore, mais quoi qu'il en soit, n'ai pas peur de lui dire ce que tu ressens, je suis certain qu'il t'écoutera.

[*]

Dans la nuit fraîche, je guettais la silhouette de Shōto. Encouragé par les conseils de mon aîné, je me sentais prêt à partager avec le surdoué tout ce que je ressentais, tant vis-à-vis de la scène de ce matin, que ce baiser entre nous. Mirio avait raison : je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher, juste parce que ça m'arrangeait. Je devais aussi penser à lui.

Je le vis apparaître, les épaules basses, ses pupilles fixant le sol d'un œil vague. Son désespoir criant, je bondis vers lui dans l'espoir de le faire disparaître.

Sans un mot, son regard remonta vers mes émeraudes. L'espace d'un infime instant, le temps d'un battement de cil, se situait au fond de ses paupières aux deux couleurs, de la gratitude, de l'avoir tiré de ses sombres réflexions.

Ses barrières extérieures solides, il lâcha un soupir résigné.

\- Viens avec moi, pria-t-il, j'aimerai te montrer quelque chose.

Intrigué, je le suivis docilement.

Dans un silence de mort, nous marchâmes jusqu'au domaine des Todoroki, à quelques kilomètres de la clinique. Cette fois, nous contournâmes la gigantesque propriété - effrayante à cette heure - pour nous rendre du côté de la serre. Curieux, mais également pas très rassuré, je réussissais néanmoins à bloquer l'envie de le questionner, bien que ma tête menaçât d'exploser, étourdie par tant de mystères.

L'éclairage horticole allumé, j'eus la sensation de basculer dans un monde de douceur. Des rangées de fleurs s'entendaient, belles et fières, dans une multitude de couleurs. Je contins de justesse une exclamation d'admiration, mes yeux émerveillés et envoûtés à la fois.

\- Cet endroit est le refuge de ma mère, m'expliqua-t-il, tandis que je m'avançais, poussé par le feu de l'exploration, elle y reste des jours, souvent. Quand personne ne peut le voir, il devient aussi le mien. Pendant mes jeunes années, lorsque je subissais toutes les maltraitances de mon père, je venais parfois dormir ici.

Je me figeai et me tournai vers lui alors qu'il passait devant moi. Mes jambes décidèrent de le seconder et mon pas s'ajouta au sien, tandis qu'il poursuivait d'une voix posée.

\- Je suis né dans le seul but de le suppléer, vois-tu. Dès la petite enfance, ce géant que beaucoup admire m'a élevé en marge de mes frères et de ma sœur. C'est à peine si je pouvais les approcher. Il me disait que je n'avais rien en commun avec eux, il m'isolait à cause de mon statut de surdoué. Dans sa logique, je n'avais pas besoin de leur compagnie.

Je déglutis, le corps recouvert de sueur froide en imaginant son calvaire.

\- Tous les jours, inlassablement, je subissais un entrainement poussé et pour lui, rien ne paraissait assez bon. Trop lent dans ma réflexion, pas assez rapide dans l'assimilation d'une notion médicale qu'il jugeait facile à comprendre, rien n'allait jamais.

Absorbé, j'en oubliais d'observer les rangées qui se succédaient, sans le moindre arrêt. Tout ce que je parvenais à distinguer ne se résumait plus qu'à son timbre calme, limite berçant, et ce subtil parfum fleurit.

\- Pendant des années, j'ai nourri une rancune tenace envers ma mère, insensible à ce que je vivais. Elle me laissait seule affronter l'ambition folle de son mari, quand elle aurait dû m'en préserver. Puis je me suis aperçu qu'elle ne pouvait rien contre lui, et encore moins pour moi.

Sa voix se teinta d'amertume.

\- Elle subissait aussi, de même que le reste de ma fratrie, et malgré tout, elle l'aimait, ça n'avait aucun sens pour moi. Ce dégoût se dirigea donc vers moi, trop faible pour mettre un terme à cette spirale.

Il soupira :

\- Jusqu'à mon entrée à l'université, je ne connaissais pas le monde extérieur et l'unique fenêtre symbolisée par ma scolarité, accentuait mon désir d'en sortir. Il ne m'attirait pas plus que je le repoussais. Les gens venaient à ma rencontre, mais ils ne me voyaient pas vraiment, appâtés seulement par mon nom, mon héritage, loin de se douter de sa malédiction.

Il émit un son semblable à un rire, mais creux, sans émotion, mon cœur aussitôt craquelé d'une vive douleur en l'écoutant.

\- Les visages amicaux, tels des masques revêtus en façade m'insupportaient, continua-t-il, imperturbable. En conséquence de cette hypocrisie à peine voilée, ma carapace, déjà présente, s'est renforcée plus encore, me protégeant de tous sentiments humains, ou du moins, c'est ce que je croyais.

Il stoppa enfin son avancée, la tête baissée.

\- Un soir, où j'étudiais dans une salle de la clinique, un soir ordinaire, comme il y en avait eu des milliers avant lui, j'ai entendu un hurlement de désespoir.

Je retins soudain ma respiration, comprenant où il voulait en venir.

\- J'ai levé les yeux, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être que dans cet écho, se cachait aussi le mien, celui que je taisais des années au point de l'oublier. Et c'est toi que j'ai vu, ta maman dans les bras. J'ai été le spectateur secret de tout ton calvaire, et en effet, à ce moment-là, je me réfléchissais à travers toi.

Il se tourna vers moi. Son regard, doux, regorgeait de cette tristesse déjà perçue dans celui de sa mère, excepté que dans le sien, elle semblait décuplée à une puissance infinie.

Mon cœur s'accéléra.

\- Tu es parti trois jours suivant cet accident. Je ne pensais pas te revoir, pourtant ton image continuait de m'accompagner sans que je comprenne pourquoi. J'ai obtenu mon diplôme, j'ai été nommé directeur remplaçant tout de suite après, et quelques mois plus tard, j'ai remarqué ta candidature. Fuyumi, qui ne t'avait pas oublié non plus, fut touchée par ta lettre, au point de l'appuyer auprès de notre père.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Et te revoilà, devant moi. Je suis sûr que tu l'as deviné, mais ce n'est pas toujours facile de t'avoir à mes côtés pour des raisons que je ne m'explique pas encore. En revanche, ce dont je suis certain, c'est que ta simple présence m'apaise.

Il s'éloigna un peu, en évitant mon regard.

\- Mais ce matin, en te voyant à côté d'elle, j'ai ressenti pour la première fois, une réelle colère contre toi. Et j'ai compris... que je déteste la façon dont tu t'insinues dans ma vie. Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas une âme à sauver, mais tu t'acharnes, tu forces mes barrières, tu continues de te créer une place que je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir t'attribuer. Tu t'es débrouillé pour me devenir indispensable, aussi bien dans le domaine professionnel que privé.

Mes jambes tremblaient, je manquais de souffle, retiré par la véracité de ses paroles qui m'atteignaient en plein cœur. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, j'empêchai mes larmes de couler.

\- Si le retour de mon géniteur m'inquiète à ce point, c'est à cause de toi, accusa-t-il, les traits durcis. Si mon père apprend que tu représentes autant pour moi, même de manière floue, tu deviendras une cible à abattre. Grâce à toi, cette maudite machine à battement fonctionne, celle qu'il s'est acharné à détruire, parce que selon lui, elle ne servait pas ce à quoi je suis destiné.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Je connais une solution, renoncer à tous ces sentiments dont j'ignore toujours le nom. Jusqu'à ce que tu me serres dans tes bras, j'étais prêt à le faire. Mais plus maintenant. Par ce geste, tu m'as retiré toute volonté à m'éloigner de toi, et je ne sais pas si je pourrais te le pardonner un jour. Alors, à ton tour, assume tes responsabilités.

Il s'accroupit, le regard vers une fleur à l'écart des autres. Une orchidée blanche que je reconnus d'emblée.

Je chancelai.

\- C'est une variété très rare, m'expliqua-t-il, la même qui se trouve sur la tombe de tes parents chaque année.

Il n'ajouta rien, conscient de l'inutilité. Moi-même, je ne pouvais plus parler, terrassé par toutes ces révélations dissimulées. Le corps tremblant, je regardais ce bijou vaniteux, lucide quant à sa nature d'exception, imaginé dans un vase.

Quelque chose rugit alors en moi.

Une envie furieuse. Un besoin. Une nécessité. _Une obsession._

Je détalai hors de cet endroit sans un mot.

Les paroles de Shōto m'avaient anéanti, toutefois, à cette seconde, je n'y pensais plus, je n'y arrivais pas. Je courais comme si ma vie en dépendait, désireux de marquer une distance salvatrice entre cette maison de l'horreur et moi. Mon souffle saccadé ne connaissait aucun répit, un surnom martelé dans ma tête, mon trop envahissant objectif de cet instant.

Je hurlai à la lune de toute la force de mes poumons, un véritable appel du fond de mon cœur en sang :

\- KATCHAN !


	25. Ce ciel envié des Dieux

_Chapitre 25 : Ce ciel envié des Dieux_

* * *

Le dos appuyé contre le coin d'un mur, les bras croisés, et à distance, mes yeux fixaient un Katchan décidé à me provoquer. Bien sûr qu'il m'avait remarqué, sans doute dès mon entrée en trombe au Ground Zero, rien n'échappait à sa vigilance. C'est en tout cas ce que son regard envoyait, alors qu'il explorait la bouche de sa proie sans une once de gêne, s'assurant que je ne perdais pas une miette de la représentation.

De la rencontre des langues, au plaisir manifeste de sa victime, en passant par les doigts agrippés au postérieur de celle-ci, il ne m'épargnait rien. La musique, la foule, censées les couvrir, mon ouïe captait quand même les sons salaces transformés en un poison déversé à l'intérieur de mes veines à la place de mon sang. J'aurais aimé pouvoir détourner mes émeraudes, mais son carmin capturait la moindre tentative, il me clouait sur place. Ce rouge passion dissimulait un message que moi seul parvenais à déchiffrer : dans son mental, c'était moi qu'il embrassait, qu'il désirait, et le décoder bloquait toute douleur relative à cette désolante vision.

Je n'aurais pas dû laisser une impulsion m'emmener à l'endroit de notre première rencontre, mais à ce moment-là, ma pensée ployait face au besoin violent de tout lui avouer, ma course folle entamée peu après. Par chance, cette scène obscène replaçait les choses dans le bon ordre, mon tumulte intérieur enfin apaisé.

Ma fonction de témoin de cette exhibition impudique m'aidait à mieux renoncer, oublier, enterrer très profond ces sentiments que je ne voulais de toute façon pas éprouver à son égard. La tranquillité à laquelle j'aspirais ne cesserait de me fuir si je restais focalisé sur cette attraction étrange. Ma dépendance ne devait pas obstruer l'évidence : malgré l'amour, cette alchimie venue d'ailleurs, ce cendré ne me correspondait pas, ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais.

Ce jeu ne pouvait plus durer, un moment de faiblesse dans la salle de bain de mon nouveau logement ne remettrait pas ce fait en question. Mon temps trop précieux, il ne s'accorderait jamais selon les envies de cet idiot, uniquement intéressé par son petit plaisir personnel. Mon amour ne tiendrait pas une seconde face à sa soif de liberté, et je signifiais trop peu pour qu'il y renonce. La preuve sous les yeux me le scandait d'une voix narquoise : il connaissait mes sentiments, s'amusait à les écraser devant moi. Ce manque de décence me donnait la nausée, hors de question de me laisser manipuler de la sorte.

Mon objectif effacé, je finis par décoller le dos du mur, me diriger vers la sortie sans une dernière considération pour eux, ma résolution toute neuve insufflant le courage nécessaire pour appliquer la décision de m'éloigner sans regret. Je me respectais tout de même assez pour savoir quand abandonner la partie.

Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de croire que parce que je me sentais prêt à me déclarer, je devais le mettre au courant ? Son train de vie ne s'en trouverait pas chamboulé, et surtout, je ne détenais pas le droit de m'interposer entre lui et sa définition très personnelle du bonheur, même pour une question de transparence. Cette émotion que je ne parvenais pas à réfréner, c'était mon fardeau, pas le sien. Ma vigilance renouvelée, je quittais le Ground Zero sans me retourner.

De nouveau sous l'astre lunaire, mon esprit s'aéra, débarrassé de toute tension. Tout ne s'oublierait pas en un tour de main bien sûr, mais cette menue victoire, grâce à ce pauvre cobaye qui ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait, me comblait. Après ma presque rechute, ma réaction à toutes les révélations survenues plus tôt cette nuit, une certaine fierté pointait de récupérer un peu de ma capacité de réflexion.

Katchan embrassait des inconnus sur son lieu de travail, et je retrouvais mon état habituel. La plus froide des douches, un sevrage parfait pour me souvenir de l'essentiel, ma visite un peu allégée de son côté dramatique. Le type de scène vue le soir du jour de cette commémoration maudite resurgit soudain dans toute son absurdité. Un rire m'échappa, évacuant les derniers nuages symbolisés par les paroles de Shōto. J'ignorais si tout s'apaiserait entre nous, en revanche, je ne comptais pas l'abandonner, les vannes de son cœur désormais ouvertes.

Tout à coup, une main m'attira vers l'arrière, mon corps contre un autre, mes poignets emprisonnés. Surpris, un cri s'apprêtait à sortir, quand cette bouche, ce souffle contre mon oreille, ce pouvoir sur mes sens affolés, stoppèrent l'initiative, le gout du cocktail reconnu.

Mon assaillant me pressa plus fort.

\- Où tu crois aller comme ça ? N'imagine même pas t'enfuir cette fois.

Les passants trop absorbés par leurs projets nocturnes pour admirer le spectacle, sa langue dessina un langoureux tracé sur mon cou, avant que ses dents viennent mordiller l'endroit qu'il affectionnait tant. Toute forme d'opposition impossible, un gémissement sans équivoque s'étouffa dans ma gorge, me rappelant à quel point je détestais me savoir à ce point réceptif au moindre de ses touchers.

\- Et si je te prenais en pleine rue, devant tous ces gens, _Deku _? demanda-t-il, la voix recouverte d'un soupçon de tentation, ça te plairait ? Dis-moi que tu en as envie autant que moi.

_Oui._

Une petite seconde, une minuscule marque, et voilà ma belle confiance réduite à néant. Je ne souhaitais rien d'autre que ce qu'il désirait, mon désespoir immense face à ce haut degré de pathétisme.

Ses doigts insinués sous mon t-shirt, ses douces caresses sur ma peau attisèrent la flamme, son expression victorieuse devinée à travers mon expiration saccadée. Je réalisai avec horreur que je pouvais à présent m'éloigner de lui... et que je ne le voulais pas.

Mes émeraudes se fermaient, le contact se savourait, la fièvre augmentait, dirigée tout droit vers ma virilité frétillante, en attente de beaucoup, beaucoup plus.

Une toute petite parcelle de mon esprit résistait cependant, des millions de gifles mentales dédiées à mon inconsistance sur mes joues. Comment ce détestable personnage arrivait-il à exercer une emprise pareille sur moi ?

\- Moi, c'est toi que je veux, souffla-t-il à mon oreille, tout le temps, nuit et jour, ça me rend dingue.

Je le sentais à sa voix, sa respiration, la dureté entre mes cuisses, mes sanglots contenus en additionnant ces signes. J'aurais beau prier avec toute la ferveur du monde, notre histoire ne s'arrêtait qu'à une entente charnelle, si magnifique, mais ô combien destructrice ! Notre relation en miroir, chacun tentait de survivre de son côté en minimisant tant bien que mal les effets intrusifs de l'autre. Il n'appréciait guère plus cette percée dans sa vie, luttait pour me repousser, conscient du non-sens de notre lien. Pourtant, l'agonie des âmes et des corps ne prenait fin que durant la fusion des deux. Une vraie farce.

Cette pensée me donna la rage nécessaire de me dégager de son étreinte. Mon cou essuyé d'un revers de la main, je reculai, assez pour qu'un mur invisible se dresse entre nous. Un sourire taquin sur les lèvres, cette étincelle familière allumée, ses prunelles se colorèrent d'une teinte enténébrée, le coup d'envoi de la chasse.

Il croisa les bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? questionna-t-il, tu viens me reprocher d'avoir débarqué chez toi ?

J'aurais pu, je mourrais d'envie de l'accabler sur ce sujet, toutefois, cela ne servait à rien. Il s'était conduit comme à l'accoutumée, sans se soucier des sentiments des autres. Blâmer le fondement même de sa personnalité revenait à critiquer un fait hors de sa portée, et cela m'aurait épuisé. Mes nerfs fatiguaient déjà assez de chercher une logique à son comportement imbécile, mes neurones mis à mal devant son manque constant de considération.

Malheureusement, tout ça ne suffisait pas à l'exorciser de moi, d'après mon corps brûlant à cet instant.

Avant de répondre, je réajustai mon habit.

\- Pas du tout, réfutai-je, en secouant la tête, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, j'ai été surpris, je te l'accorde, mais je ne t'en veux plus. C'est habituel pour toi d'agir ainsi, c'est du passé, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'attarder dessus. Si je suis venu, c'est parce qu'il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais te parler, mais pas ici. Chez toi, plutôt.

S'il ne m'avait pas rattrapé, je serais retourné à ma routine sans demander mon reste, ce faux secret emporté dans la tombe ; puisque ses actions manquaient de clarté, j'inverserai la tendance en assumant les miennes. Je me jetai moi-même dans les flammes qu'il représentait, mais au point où j'en étais, plus rien ne m'effrayait vraiment, poussé par cette simple volonté de clairvoyance.

\- À tes ordres, _princesse_, consentit-il, son légendaire sourire carnassier affiché.

[*]

La porte coulissante de l'entrée fermée derrière moi, une cohue sans précédent régnait en mon for intérieur, si bien qu'une explosion crânienne se profilait. Cependant, je m'interdisais de revenir sur mes pas, si salvatrice parût la fuite. Mon tour arrivé, j'allais pouvoir me décharger auprès du responsable de mes tourments, et je ne comptais pas l'épargner, moi non plus.

Même s'il devait percevoir mon agitation, je m'appliquais à ne rien refléter sur mon apparence, le peu de ma concentration diriger vers l'endroit balayé du regard.

Ce lieu sacré sentait toujours autant la propreté.

\- Tu veux un truc à boire ? proposa-t-il, sa silhouette vers le réfrigérateur.

La soif sonna l'alarme de mon corps exténué, entre ma course effrénée et ma scrutation silencieuse d'environ une trentaine de minutes. Une voix insidieuse me souffla que j'allais avoir besoin de toutes mes facultés en vue de ce qui s'annonçait ; étant donné la complexité de notre relation, notre dialogue allait ressembler à un champ de bataille.

Sans un mot, comme s'il lisait mes pensées, il me tendit une petite bouteille d'eau ingurgitée à grosses gorgées. Une fois remercié, il s'empressa de saisir le plastique vide pour le mettre dans la poubelle dédiée au recyclage. Je ne pus retenir un sourire, sa nature maniaque pleinement exprimée. L'instant de répit prit cela dit vite fin lorsqu'il se tourna à nouveau vers moi, un rude retour à la situation.

Je m'assis sur un tabouret de la cuisine, en essayant de ranger mon esprit bousculé aussi bien par les paroles de mon formateur, que par celles que je m'apprêtais à prononcer ; tout se mélangeait en un nœud difficile à défaire. Le propriétaire du loft attendait patiemment, le corps éloigné du mien, dans le but sans doute, de repousser cette attraction qui nous dirigeait en continu l'un contre l'autre. Un rire moqueur retentit dans mon cerveau devant sa résistance vaine, néanmoins plus farouche que la mienne. Ou alors, il se contentait de respecter un souhait dépourvu du volume de ma voix : une discussion et rien de plus.

En effectuant un dernier tour d'horizon émergea une interrogation : comment avait-il vécu ce temps sans nous voir ? À coup sûr, son corps avait dû fonctionner toutes les nuits sans relâche, dans cette optique - encore présente d'après sa distance actuelle - de m'extirper de lui ; malgré ça, avait-il parfois pensé à moi, la tristesse, les regrets au cœur ? Lorsque mon attention revint sur lui, il arborait toujours un visage calme en surface, le mince espoir qu'il connaisse une pincée de douleur liée à mon absence aussitôt évanouie.

_Oh, Katchan, si seulement te parler ne ressemblait pas une épreuve... je t'aurais déjà tout expliqué._

Je pris une profonde inspiration, mes mains sur mes genoux.

\- J'aimerais que tu m'écoutes sans m'interrompre, s'il te plaît.

Sans ciller, il me signa son accord d'un mouvement de tête. C'était risible, mais son approbation relâcha un peu cette tension revenue me hanter.

\- Avant de venir au Ground Zero, je me trouvais chez Shōto, annonçai-je.

Le buste droit, j'affrontais son regard, l'objectif verrouillé de le soutenir jusqu'à la fin de cette conversation ; elle démarrait mal et ça n'allait probablement pas s'arranger. Je devais néanmoins réussir à soulager ce poids oppressant, ou je ne pourrais jamais avancer.

Stoïque, il attendait la suite.

\- Il se trouve qu'il est... comment dire...

Je réfléchis sur le choix des paroles, avant de reprendre.

\- Il fait partie de mon passé, déclarai-je très vite. Le soir de l'accident de mes parents, j'ai transporté ma mère à la clinique Todoroki, il m'a vu et...

Je m'interrompis un instant pour m'apercevoir que je n'avais pas abordé ce tragique événement à voix haute avec lui. Une erreur, sans doute de commencer par là ; dans le pire des cas, il me dirait qu'il avait lu mon statut de jeune orphelin, qu'il s'en fichait comme de sa première chemise, la directive d'abréger mon discours crié. Au mieux, il resterait silencieux.

À mon grand soulagement - et ma surprise aussi, il fallait bien le reconnaître - il se rangea du côté de la seconde option.

Je poursuivis :

\- Ce soir, je crois qu'il m'a avoué quelque chose d'important. C'est compliqué, hasardai-je, peu désireux de m'appesantir sur ses confessions. C'était assez confus, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, je vais tout faire pour l'aider, c'est une certitude. En tant qu'ami et assistant. Seulement...

Je déglutis, la partie la plus difficile entamée :

\- Il y a tous ces signes qui me poussent vers lui, et en contemplant le dernier, tu as formé l'unique pensée cohérente du chaos de mon esprit. Je devais te voir, en dépit de notre accord tacite. C'était si violent que je n'ai même pas réfléchi ou pu répondre à tout ce qu'il m'a dit, j'ai couru vers toi. Ce que je ressens, c'est plus fort que moi, ton caractère, notre incompatibilité, et j'en ai marre de me battre contre ça, lâchai-je dans un soupir épuisé.

Je marquais une pause, tant pour le laisser assimiler l'information que pour calmer le galop de mon organe vital. Il commençait à me faire mal à tambouriner contre sa cage, m'indiquant de ne surtout pas prononcer ces lettres fatidiques, ou il exploserait sous le choc.

Je repris mon souffle, le haut de mon corps écrasé par son regard perçant. Son expression ne trahissait aucune émotion, ce qui me déstabilisait autant que ça me soulageait.

\- Je pensais sincèrement pouvoir contrôler les règles de ce jeu, me protéger de ses conséquences. Mais l'amour s'en est mêlé, je ne m'attendais pas à éprouver ça pour toi. Je l'ai rejeté un temps, je le reconnais, ça n'a pas été simple. Je t'en ai voulu, par facilité, parce qu'y faire face constituait la pire chose qui pouvait m'arriver.

À mesure que je parlais, les souvenirs de cette horrible période refluaient, ma gratitude redoublée, envers toutes ces précieuses personnes sans qui je ne me tiendrais pas devant lui à cet instant. Sans elles, une telle sincérité aurait relevé de l'inconcevable.

Mes pensées tournées vers elles, ma volonté se réaffirma.

\- Tu es tout ce que je ne supporte pas, imbu, sanguin, prétentieux. En toute honnêteté, si je pouvais me débarrasser de ce _truc _en le jetant à la poubelle, comme ta bouteille, je ne me gênerais pas. Te voir avec ta proie de la soirée m'a remis les idées en place, et je comptais garder ça pour moi, jusqu'à réussir à l'ensevelir, avant que tu me rattrapes.

Les mains moites, j'allais au bout de ma confession.

\- Je t'ai prévenu que ça pouvait arriver, tu t'en souviens ? rappelais-je. Eh bien, nous y sommes, mais ne te méprends pas surtout. Je déteste éprouver ce genre de sentiments pour toi, tu ne me corresponds pas, j'en ai parfaitement conscience, c'est ce que tu m'as dit aussi. Tu as pourtant gravé mon cœur de tes initiales, avec une encre que je ne parviens pas à effacer, malgré tous mes efforts. Je ne te demande rien, rassure-toi. Nous deux, ça ne marchera jamais. Tu as ton rythme de vie que je respecte, même si je ne le comprends pas.

Je m'exposais trop, l'ensemble de mes défenses abaissées, tandis que réfugié derrière un gigantesque mur de mutisme, il préparait son attaque impossible à parer ou esquiver. Le danger palpable, je me sentais pourtant soulagé d'enfin avouer une vérité reniée pendant si longtemps, tant par manque de courage, que par cette peur paralysante inspirée par la fureur de mes sentiments.

S'il ne représentait pas mon premier, je n'avais jamais autant aimé quelqu'un. Un lien maudit tissé de la façon la plus risible qui soit, j'en convenais. Mais grâce auquel j'apprenais à quel point un tel attachement pouvait laisser des traces, tant physiques que dissimulées à l'intérieur de l'âme. Il cachait cependant un trésor si transcendant, si désarmant, si tempétueux, que je le chérirai toute ma vie, que je le veuille ou non.

\- Tu as fini ? s'enquit-il, après un long silence.

J'acquiesçai, plus de détails sur ma manière pitoyable de gérer notre séparation volontairement épargnés, estimant m'aplatir bien assez.

Il décroisa les bras, s'approcha si près que je me recroquevillai sur le tabouret, devant ses flammes dansantes au fond de son carmin.

\- C'est bien joli, mais pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? Tu ne m'apprends rien du tout. Alors quoi ? Tu pensais que j'allais être ému au point de changer et renoncer à ma liberté pour tes beaux yeux ? Ne rêve pas.

Voilà pourquoi dialoguer ne fonctionnait pas avec lui. Il ne comprenait rien, persuadé que j'exigeais quelque chose de lui, quand il s'agissait de tout le contraire, en réalité. Je n'imaginais pas non plus couler des jours heureux en sa compagnie, et en admettant une telle possibilité, je ne voulais pas l'enchaîner.

Katchan ressemblait à ces animaux sauvages pour toujours inaccessibles, à la beauté trop folle pour vivre cacher, mais trop féroce pour se dompter, ou se laisser approcher non sans accepter le risque de se blesser. Il ne s'épanouissait que selon ses propres règles, ne réagissait qu'au chant mélodieux de la liberté. Dès le début, il m'avait prévenu. Ma confession partait d'une pulsion incontrôlée, un désir de transparence, amenée avec elle. Si Shōto avait réussi à m'avouer ses fêlures, je pouvais montrer une moitié de la plaie que cet explosif avait ouverte à l'intérieur de mon âme ; m'abriter derrière la protection branlante du mensonge ne me convenait plus.

Il m'observa, ses orbes rouge plissé.

\- Et ta relation avec l'autre surdoué ne m'intéresse pas, cracha-t-il. J'en ai même carrément rien à foutre. Baise-le, si ça te chante, il attend que ça d'ailleurs. On n'est pas mariés, que je sache. Tu fais ce que tu veux de ton cul, et pareil en ce qui me concerne.

Toutes répliques barrées dues à la fatigue et l'exaspération de sa présomption faussée, mes lèvres restèrent closes, l'esprit égaré dans les rappels de sa jalousie affichée, chaque fois que mon formateur gravitait autour de moi.

Cet idiot préférait mourir plutôt que d'admettre son attachement, et tous les artifices qu'il maîtrisait semblaient utilisés pour nier sa tangibilité. Une attitude semblable à la mienne, mais à un niveau différent. Je ne ressentais pas de colère face à son mécanisme de défense. C'est humain après tout, de repousser ce qui effrayait, je ne pouvais pas le fustiger à ce propos. Son écran devait fonctionner avec plus ou moins de succès, avant le petit écart survenu deux semaines auparavant.

Cette mise en garde quant à ma tentative de proximité, cette contenance à deux doigts de se briser lorsque je l'avais supplié de m'embrasser...

_Pas à moi, Katchan. S'il n'atteint pas le même degré, le tien existe bel et bien, la preuve de ton échec que ça te tuerait d'avouer._

\- Je te repose donc la question Deku, dit-il, penché sur mon visage. Qu'est-ce que tu veux _vraiment_ ?

Le cœur battant, la réponse jaillit, telle une évidence :

\- _Toi_. Toujours toi. Seulement toi. Mais...

Un baiser me réduisit au silence. La violence mêlée à la passion m'arracha un sursaut, alors qu'il tirait sur la manche de mon blouson vert pour me forcer à reprendre appuie sur mes jambes afin de m'attirer contre lui. Le contact similaire que j'avais espionné plus tôt fut avalé par l'énergie enflammée de notre échange.

Cela finira mal, le cercle se retracera, nous emprisonnera à nouveau dès la fin de ce moment. Il changera de forme, métamorphosée en une spirale infernale, pourtant, que toutes les divinités m'accordaient leurs pardons, je ne pouvais pas résister à cette tentation.

Sa bouche se posait partout et nulle part à la fois. Ses mains actives, il me débarrassa de mon manteau, d'un geste frénétique, tandis que je remontais sa chemise en cachemire noire, impatient de toucher la peau de son torse sous la pulpe de mes doigts. Avant de me concéder ce plaisir, une paume sur le dos, il m'allongea sur le sol, le feu autour de nous si intense qu'il interdisait l'accès de sa chambre.

À l'image de notre dernière symphonie dans son bureau, il déchira mon haut, ses lèvres posées sur son endroit favori. La réponse immédiate, je gémis en fermant les yeux, un sourire de plénitude sur mon visage. L'exploration buccale du torse entamée avec une lenteur calculée, je l'aidais à retirer l'ensemble de mes remparts en vitesse, me retrouvant bientôt entièrement nu quand il portait encore son jean.

Au-dessus de moi, il observa mon corps revêtu de sa tenue d'Adam quelques secondes, comme s'il cherchait à se remémorer la moindre de ses courbes. Ses yeux éclairés d'une lueur affamée, vorace, laissaient peu de place au doute quant au traitement qu'il me réservait. Pour autant, au cœur de la zone de danger, je ne pensais à rien d'autre qu'à ce désir qui me dévorait les entrailles.

D'un geste délicat, il entrelaça ses doigts aux miens en se penchant sur moi.

\- Pourquoi as-tu mis si longtemps à revenir ? murmura-t-il d'une voix méconnaissable, presque suppliante, je t'ai tellement attendu...

Quelque part, quelque chose s'éveilla en entendant cette phrase, les mots déjà prononcés ailleurs, toutefois, malgré mes efforts, impossible de me rappeler l'origine de cette certitude.

\- Tu n'es pas curieux de savoir comment moi j'ai vécu tous ces mois ? demanda-t-il.

Je secouai la tête. Sa méthode de survie connue, écouter les détails me causerait une douleur insoutenable. C'était une chose de se douter, une autre de la confirmer, et je tenais à préserver ce grain de sable de dignité.

Ses lèvres vers ma jugulaire, il respira mes effluves.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Deku ? chuchota-t-il.

Encore cette question. Que cherchait-il à me faire dire, au juste ? Je lui avais confié mes sentiments, je ne désirais guère plus ; dans un monde utopique, la réplique existait déjà : toutes ces choses espérées d'une relation amoureuse, l'assurance de son attachement en premier. Cependant, la réalité très lointaine de l'innocence représentée par des arcs-en-ciel et des licornes espiègles, ce genre de fantasmes fumeux se freinaient d'eux-mêmes.

Je me contemplais, le désir suspendu dans l'impatience de ma réponse. Je devrais me rhabiller et m'en aller plutôt, il ne me retiendrait pas, mais au lieu de ça, je m'enivrais de cette envie, une récompense empoisonnée. Je m'apprêtais à mordre la pomme à pleines dents, j'en paierai plus tard le prix. Pour l'instant, je pensais à toutes ces larmes versées au réveil de ces rêveries oubliées, qui prouvaient l'étendue de ma frustration, née de la douleur causée par notre séparation, engendrée par nos sentiments inavouables...

Je compris.

Mon cœur soulevé par une vague d'émotions aussi confuses que contradictoires, sa tête entre mes mains, j'articulai, dans le rouge de ses yeux.

\- Fais-moi l'amour, Katchan.

Sa bouche émit un son étouffé qui secoua l'entièreté de son corps, puis il fondit sur mes lèvres.

Dans la douceur de ce baiser, contraste saisissant avec sa nature empressée, cette vérité qu'il taira à jamais, pourtant bel et bien présente, me submergea.

_Il me hait... autant qu'il m'aime._

Il avait tout essayé durant six longs mois pour empêcher le tatouage de ces émotions indésirées, à son grand désespoir, rien n'avait fonctionné. Après une lutte intérieure acharnée, son subconscient épuisé avait abdiqué, mais son esprit continuait de se rebeller contre cette soumission. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'il ne me donnera jamais cette part à mon nom, le barrage incassable, malgré sa souffrance de la sentir scintiller en lui.

Je passai mes bras derrière sa nuque, alors que le contact s'enroulait autour d'une passion dévorante. Ses lèvres ayant gardé la saveur du cocktail consommé par le cobaye, je m'amusais tantôt à les mordiller, tantôt à les suçotés, si bien que ses lippes s'imbibèrent du liquide métallique, indice de ma maltraitance. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire, ses gémissements, son membre dont j'entendais les supplications, formait les indicateurs de son appréciation.

Mes doigts défirent la ceinture, le même sort réservé aux boutons de son pantalon ensuite, mes gestes fébriles empreints d'une avidité non dissimulée. Je ne me contrôlais plus, ivre à l'idée de me nourrir de son corps, son essence, de tout ce qui le définissait, lui, le maudit amour de ma vie.

Je savais que cet instant ne changeait rien à notre relation, mais cette voix qui m'ordonnait de me rassasier de cet homme me possédait complètement.

Avec sa participation, il se retrouva aussi découvert que moi. Lorsqu'il se redressa pour me regarder à nouveau, mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine, ma respiration bloquée une poignée de secondes. J'avais presque oublié la beauté de sa nudité envoûtante à se damner, dont la contemplation à elle seule formait la quintessence d'une indécente extase. J'aurais pu l'observer une éternité ainsi sans plus d'exigence.

Il prit une de mes mains, la guida jusqu'à son torse où elle se posa. Je détournai des yeux emplis de honte la manœuvre affichée sous son sourire mutin ; il avait lu ma frustration, ma déception où, dans la salle de bain, je n'avais pas pu le toucher, alors que l'envie me consumait à ce moment-là.

\- Tu veux que je m'asperge d'eau ? taquina-t-il.

Le rouge devint pivoine, son regard toujours évité.

Son organe vital à un rythme effréné, reflet de son excitation à peine contenue, il prenait quand même le temps de se moquer de moi... Pas de doute, je le détestais.

Je me redressai pour plaquer ma bouche contre la sienne, sans douceur aucune. Le but d'abord punitif, je transmettais surtout ma hâte, l'écoute de ses sarcasmes inutiles ce soir. Je le voulais en moi, tout à l'intérieur, si vite, si fort, si loin que j'en perdrais la raison.

Pour appuyer mon souhait désespéré, j'ondulais du bassin, nos membres gorgés de désir bientôt en contact. Une décharge foudroyante m'électrisa avec une violence telle que j'en aurais joui si je ne me concentrais pas autant sur l'effet qu'elle provoquait chez mon partenaire. La tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux fermés, son corps répondait au mien malgré ses secousses incontrôlées, son souffle erratique ; ces signaux réunis me procuraient un plaisir plus puissant que l'ensemble des sensations qui m'assaillaient. Photographiée, cette divine vision accompagnerait toutes mes nuits solitaires à l'avenir.

Une main audacieuse autour de sa hampe que je stimulais sans vraiment m'en apercevoir, j'abaissai mes lèvres vers son cou, mon odorat d'emblée possédé par son parfum. Il sentait si bon, ses effluves dépassaient le niveau criminel, les menaces de sa masculinité inscrites dans ses fragrances : dominante, enivrante, irrésistible, _dangereuse_.

Je remarquai une petite perle de sueur glissée à cet endroit tant apprécié sur moi ; elle me séduisait, me narguait. La tentation trop grande cette fois, je la recueillis du bout de la langue, puis léchai la zone sur toute sa longueur avant d'y planter mes dents avec délicatesse.

\- _Ah_ ! s'exclama-t-il, surpris, mais au bord de l'extase.

Cet écho dans mon crâne, je compris son adoration pour cette pratique, mon excitation à son zénith. Mes doigts décidèrent de passer à l'étape supérieure, l'étau resserré, tandis que je parsemai son buste de baisers lascifs. Je souris, constatant que le gout de sa peau conservait sa saveur sucrée et pétillante entre mes lèvres et sur ma langue.

\- Deku, _Deku..._ _Putain_... ! jura-t-il.

Il répétait sans fin mon surnom d'une voix aiguë, soufflant, haletant, le corps fou sous l'emprise du plus merveilleux des charmes auxquels il ne pouvait s'empêcher de succomber, sa belle arrogance piétinée. S'il savait tout ce que j'éprouvais à son égard... il me haïrait encore plus.

Il empoigna soudain mes cheveux, me plaqua durement contre lui, le jeu aux mille délices interrompus. Ses projets devinés, je saisis sa nuque, mes jambes enroulées autour de sa taille, tandis qu'il se relevait :

\- Tu vas me le payer, sale nerd, susurra-t-il, le timbre couvert d'un avertissement vengeur.

Il tint parole, sitôt qu'il me déposa dans son lit.

Ce fut comme retrouver son partenaire de danse idéal, celui qui éclipsait les précédents. En dépit de nos différences, il représentait le seul que je parvenais à totalement accepter, sa connaissance de toutes ces choses capables de transformer mon enveloppe charnelle en une flamme incandescente à nouveau démontrée.

Le tempo changeait selon le meneur, et souvent, l'un influait sur l'autre : lents et rapides, tendres et durs, doux et violents ; les rythmes s'enchaînaient sans répit, les gestes s'accordaient à la perfection, portés par la musique de nos cœurs.

Nos corps se souvenaient des mouvements, nos âmes reconnaissaient l'air, tout s'emboîtait dans une union harmonieuse, jusque dans le mélange de nos cordes vocales, ces soupirs, ces gémissements, ces cris tant obscènes que libérateurs...

Ces larmes versées, conscientes du caractère éphémère du moment, rappelaient que ce lien, aussi fort fût-il, ne modifiait pas sa finalité. Une fois cet instant brisé, l'existence de chacun reprendrait sans la présence de l'autre.

Malgré cette vérité connue de nous deux, cet homme coupait le fil de la réalité avec une facilité déconcertante, tant et si bien que je désirais plus renouer avec elle. Je l'ignorais, la repoussais, pendant qu'il me soulevait si haut que j'en avais le vertige. Notre élévation mutuelle sans limites, je ne touchais plus terre, émerveillé par cette découverte plus charnelle, plus profonde que toutes celles vécues auparavant.

Dans ses bras, j'oubliais tout, je ressentais tout, je cédais à tout, aussi fort qu'il s'abandonnait à mon étreinte sans chercher à se protéger. Ainsi, il ne me baisait pas, et je lui faisais l'amour sans sentiment parasite, excepté celui qu'il m'inspirait pour la toute première fois. Libéré de colère et de rage, une émotion pure et belle m'enveloppait tout entier, intensifiée par les sons de sa jouissance infinie.

Et il finit par s'ouvrir devant nous, ce ciel divin accessible seulement aux pauvres mortels dépendants. Une osmose nous entoura aussitôt, tellement fulgurante que la raison fuit. Sa chaleur fiévreuse et fougueuse, sa force plus révélatrice que jamais, elle ravageait le corps, acculait l'âme. Et dans cette seconde éternelle, je m'aperçus qu'elle contenait en réalité tout ce que je recherchais.

Tant pis pour le bonheur.

À toi, mon enfer, ma damnation, mon élu maudit pour toujours inassouvi...

_Je t'aime._

Dans un dernier cri, je m'écroulai sur lui.

[~~~]

Je ne lui confierai jamais à quel point j'adorais la sensation de ses cheveux cendrés entre mes doigts. Sa tignasse semblait, à l'image de son caractère, folle et désordonnée, mais possédait une douceur insoupçonnée, qui n'aspirait qu'à s'exprimer. Tapis si profond qu'il ne la remarquait plus, elle attendait d'offrir tous les cadeaux qu'elle avait amassé pour lui durant des années.

Elle le rendrait si heureux, pour peu qu'il la laisse émerger...

Allongé sur le lit, un peu étourdi, je caressais sa couleur blonde, un sourire aux lèvres. Il appréciait, ses orbes clos, la tête contre mon torse, à se bercer des battements de mon cœur. Une vague de tendresse irrésistible me submergeait en continu, devant ce tableau de couple amoureux, exténué après des heures de passion consommée.

De peur de briser le cocon réparateur du silence, cette magie entre nous, nous ne prononcions pas un mot.

\- Deku, chuchota-t-il finalement sans me regarder, je voudrais te demander quelque chose.

\- Je t'écoute.

D'une voix qui ne trahissait pas l'hésitation, il formula sa requête.

\- Dors avec moi.

Dans sa bouche, ces mots ressemblaient presque à une déclaration. Il pensait que je ne voyais rien, alors qu'au contraire, dans ses instants de vulnérabilité surtout, il me donnait accès à beaucoup d'information sur lui. Je savais par exemple qu'aucun ne demeurait dans son refuge plus que le temps nécessaire ; il n'acceptait personne auprès de lui, fidèle à cette facette sauvage. Je ne connaissais pas les raisons de cette différence, toute son amertume néanmoins devinée, de se rendre compte que, probablement sans le vouloir, il m'avait ouvert une partie de son intimité solitaire.

La première fois qu'il m'avait prié de rester, j'ai répondu « Non », car je craignais mes sentiments, et peut-être aussi que je ne me sentais pas prêt de déjà affronter le rejet inévitable du lendemain. Les choses posées dès notre rencontre n'avaient eu de cesse de déraper malgré les souhaits de chacun ; ce qui devait n'être qu'une nuit s'était transformé en un plus flou, mais suffisamment fort pour que même pendant notre séparation, il occupât toute ma tête.

Aujourd'hui, malgré toutes mes précautions, j'étais amoureux, et cette vérité annihilait tout désir de fuite.

\- D'accord.

Cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, mais je crus voir l'ébauche d'un sourire.

Au moment de prendre place, je roulai sur le côté, à une distance contrôlée de lui. Lors de notre première soirée ensemble, nous avions pris soin de ne pas nous effleurer, pour préserver nos deux espaces vitaux. À l'époque, nous étions des étrangers l'un pour l'autre, et même si tout paraissait différent, je ne désirais pas l'envahir davantage.

Le cœur un peu plus léger, mon subconscient consenti enfin à m'offrir un peu de répit mérité, après tous ses tourments. J'avais beau ne pas me souvenir de ces rêves, la larme, le vide constant en moi parlait suffisamment. Il me manquait quelque chose que j'avais fini par retrouver. La porte de mon cerveau fermée, je pus dormir d'un sommeil de plomb sitôt que ma tête toucha l'oreiller.

[~~~]

Durant la nuit, je me réveillai sous la sensation de bras enroulé autour de ma taille, un corps contre le mien. La respiration calme et apaisée, il enfouit son visage à l'intérieur de mon cou. Je me raidis malgré moi, incertain du comportement à adopter, le rythme cardiaque élevé. Puis, concentré sur le cognement tranquille de son palpitant, son souffle doux, je me détendis.

La honte m'inonda, de savourer son étreinte inconsciente, toutefois, je ne pouvais résister. En dehors de nos moments charnels, des instants qui suivaient, je ne l'avais jamais senti aussi proche. Empli d'un sentiment d'allégresse, une main derrière sa nuque effleurée du bout des doigts, je chuchotai dans un murmure :

\- Je t'aime, Katchan.

Je doutais qu'il m'entendît son expiration et sa pulsation inchangées, mais je ressentais le besoin de le confesser, une manière de graver cet instant. J'ignorais ce que me réserverait la sortie de cette bulle, en revanche, je savais que jamais je n'oublierais cette nuit.

[~~~]

Le soleil chatouillait le ciel, lorsque j'ouvris les yeux à nouveau, le corps soumis à une étrange sensation, que la place vide et fraîche de Katchan resserra.

Sous l'emprise d'une peur viscérale, je me redressai soudain en sursaut, comme si quelqu'un m'avait versé un seau d'eau froide.

_Quelque chose ne va pas._

Je vis en face du lit mes habits assemblés sur une chaise, et en dérivant mon regard un peu plus haut sur la droite, je remarquai l'armoire chic grande ouverte... débarrassée de tout. Mon estomac se tordit, une nausée prête à accourir.

\- C'est pas vrai... soufflai-je.

Je me trompais, forcément. Passer de l'euphorie pure à un cauchemar éveillé paraissait trop cruel, même venant de lui.

Le cœur battant, je me levai pour me diriger vers le petit meuble où trônaient mes affaires, une feuille blanche située en dessous.

D'un mouvement ralenti à son maximum, ma main tremblante saisit le morceau de papier, mon esprit concentré à la compréhension du message inscrit sous mes yeux, que mon cerveau refusait d'intégrer.

Une phrase de sept mots.

_Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas._

Mes vêtements tombèrent au sol.

Une rage extrême déferla en moi, la feuille aussitôt froissée, déchirer, éparpillée sur le parquet boisé. Je secouai la tête, façon stupide de nier la réalité qui s'imposait à moi.

Un rire, mélange d'incrédulité et de hoquets sanglotant sorti tout à coup, se répercuta sur mes genoux entrechoqués, mon équilibre menacé.

La chute inévitable, je m'effondrai.

Ma mémoire me transporta au soir de l'accident, la souffrance revenue dans mes muscles endoloris. Je ne discernais qu'un brouillard vague, mes oreilles bourdonnantes, mon crâne emprisonné dans l'étau tumultueux de la fatalité.

_J'avais si mal..._

Les lignes rouges tracées le long de mes tempes, ma vision obstruée, mes jambes cisaillées, la fumée plein les poumons, j'entrepris de dégager ma mère de la voiture en priant pour sa vie.

Il ne me restait qu'une poignée de secondes avant que le véhicule n'explosât, je le savais. Je ne songeais même pas à mon père déjà perdu ; elle respirait, je devais la sauver, je pouvais y arriver. C'était ma seule pensée.

_Nous avions encore tant à_ _vivre..._

Mes os craquèrent sous la commande de toutes mes forces réunies pour parvenir à la déloger ; je grimaçai, persuadé de me briser sous l'effort, mais je réussis à l'extirper.

_Je l'aimais tellement..._

Clopin-clopant, sous le choc, meurtri, mais poussé par un instinct de survie insoupçonné, je m'éloignais le plus rapidement possible du véhicule, ma mère hissée sur mes épaules. Le pouls faible, son cœur battait néanmoins. Le soulagement intense de le sentir pulser contre mon dos, je souris.

_Pourquoi m'as-tu quitté ?_

Derrière nous, une déflagration retentit.

Je me retournais pour observer les flammes hautes et furieuses en prenant tout à coup conscience que je venais de tuer un membre de ma famille.

_Tu es parti, toi aussi..._

L'ouragan de feu couvrit mon cri de désespoir.

Ces souvenirs tournoyèrent, puis frappèrent avec une violence inouïe ; une pluie de coups s'abattait sans pitié, sans fin, à l'impact de plus en plus brutal, si douloureux que les larmes roulèrent le long de mes joues.

\- Enculé... sifflai-je entre mes dents, revenu à l'instant présent.

Mes épaules s'affaissèrent.

En proie à des maux si atroces et si nombreux qu'ils en devenaient difficilement identifiables, je vomis, complètement sonné.

La bile jaunâtre, reflet de mon état maladif en visuel, tout céda en moi. Ces plaies rouvertes causaient une telle agonie qu'à cette seconde précise, je mourrai.

Je me retrouvais à nouveau seul et perdu ; comme mes parents avant lui, Katchan m'avait abandonné.

Une nouvelle fois, je m'esclaffai en pleurant.

Fou de rage, ivre de détresse les traits contractés par une grimace de souffrance et le corps tressautant, j'exprimai ce tourbillon de sentiment aussi fort que je le pus :

\- ENCULÉ !

_Under : Fin saison 1_

* * *

_Merci de m'avoir lu !_

_Prenez soin de vous et à bientôt pour la suite^^_


End file.
